Eternal Day, Un Amanecer Diferente
by vyktonks
Summary: Hola, Gracias por alentarme a escribir mas,Nuevo FIC, una continuacion fiel a Eclipse,cambiando la version de Amanecer pero respetando algunas cosas para darle credibilidad.Pareja principal: Edward y Bella."La muerte...es el comienzo de la inmortalidad"
1. 1 Prologo

**Hola, Gracias por alentarme a escribir mas**, aqui les presento nuevo fic, una continuacion  
fiel a Eclipse, cambiando la version que conocemos como Amanecer pero respetando algunas  
cosas para darle mas credibilidad. Pareja principal: Edward y Bella 100%.jeje **"La muerte es  
el comienzo de la inmortalidad"**En esta historia continùo con el estilo de giros de la  
trama, personajes misteriosos que espero aporten el extra que la historia necesita, si les  
gusta el suspenso, accion y romance...bueno pues los invito a Leer Eternal Day.

Acerca de mi historia pasada **Life Goes on, o la vida continua: **  
Gracias por los mas de **130 Favoritos, **los mas de **500 comentarios **y todos sus mensajes que  
llegaron a mi correo alentandome a escribir algo mas, un** abrazo sincero de mi parte. **  
Por cierto si a alguien le gusto aquella historia en especifico tengo buenas noticias creo,  
jeje estoy pensando en una **continuacion **que piensan ustedes chicas y chicos?

**Vyanka. **

* * *

**Disclaimer para todo el Fic:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, gracias por  
todo eres genial! jeje, mmm ahora las situaciones expresadas en esta historia son de mi  
propiedad si quieres publicarlo en algun lado solo avisame antes para arreglarlo, al igual  
con el otro fic. Gracias

* * *

**INTRODUCCION **

_"La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad" **M. Robespierre**_

**Prologo**

Algunos dicen que la inmortalidad es un camino inalcanzable, un meta que jamás llegara a ser superada por ningún ser humano... por lo que se, ninguno de estos personajes conoció a alguien como Edward, mi...mi prometido, él, al igual que su familia, son ...inmortales, son...vampiros.

Habían pasado ya casi dos años de haberlo conocido, cuando me mude aquí al lugar más húmedo y frio de los estados unidos, Forks, Washington, donde vivo con mi padre, al descubrir la naturaleza de Edward creí, en un principio, que su ferviente deseo por beber mi sangre era aquello que llevaba a Edward a quererme de la manera en que lo hacía, yo era, su cantante, para él no había sangre en el mundo que le llamara, le cantara, más que la mía, pero eso no era más un problema más para él, según me había hecho saber hace poco, todo cambio cuando creyó que me había perdido, y corrió a solicitar ayuda a la realeza de su mundo, Los Volturi, el no quería existir en un mundo en el cual yo no existiese, ahora lo entendía perfectamente, estar separados... no funciona para ninguno de los dos realmente,_ "No importa si el mundo pereciese y el estuviera con vida, pero si el mundo viviese y el pereciera... nada tendría sentido para mí"_, así lo decía en alguna parte de Cumbres Borrascosas, mi libro favorito, explicando perfectamente como era para nosotros...en fin, él quería entregarse a la muerte, si es que existía una forma en la que los inmortales vampiros pudieran morir, si alguien lo sabía, esos eran los Volturi, el único problema con su decisión era... que yo no estaba muerta, por lo que viajé junto con Alice, su hermana vidente hacia Volterra en Italia y evitamos que se mostrara y forzara su muerte, lo habíamos logrado.

Cuando regresamos, Charlie me había concedido el castigo más grande que se le pudo ocurrir y casi no pude ver a Edward durante las tardes, lo que no sabía Charlie era que Edward básicamente vivía en mi habitación, apenas estábamos fuera de la vista de mi padre y él ya se encontraba a mi lado, casi todo iba bien, casi... a excepción de que mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, estaba desaparecido...Había huido de casa y seguramente yo era algo responsable de esa decisión, se había alejado del mundo, no había forma de comunicarse con él, y aunque lo quisiera, sabía que era por su propio bien no hacerlo, nuestra amistad estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, un hombre lobo y un vampiro no pueden ser amigos... está en su naturaleza, por más que yo tratase de unir esos imanes en mi...pero tenía que escoger, y ya lo había hecho, siempre había sido él, Edward, así que... solo deseé que Jacob encontrara la felicidad y estuviera bien, eso era lo único que me podía permitir sentir por él, aunque todavía dolía...

Ah por lo menos había algo por lo cual no tendría que preocuparme nunca más, finalmente Victoria había muerto, había visto con mis propios ojos, como Edward terminaba con su existencia, eso era algo que me mantenía tranquila al menos por ahora, claro que la última visita de Jane, la gemelo de los Volturi me había generado algo más que ansiedad.._."Caius estará interesado en conocer que no has sido...transformada"_ había dicho ella, eso era algo más que una amenaza, pero yo iba a ser transformada, nada iba a impedirlo, una vida no bastaba para estar con Edward, simplemente no era suficiente, yo sería como él y su veneno se encargaría de transformarme...realmente nos perteneceríamos, claro que para que él accediera a mis demandas, había algo que me hacía temblar aún más que Victoria, aun mas que los crueles Volturi...bueno quizá no tanto como ellos, pero ciertamente más que Victoria, eso que me hacía temblar era...Matri, ma-ma-tri-m-monio, aún me cuesta inclusive pensarlo, esa era la única e irrevocable condición de Edward para llevar a cabo mis demandas, ¿Que iba a pensar la gente de mí, Charlie, ¿Reneé?,_ "la gente responsable no se casa a los 18 años Edward, no al menos que crean que..."_ le había empezado a discutir una noche a Edward antes de que el cerrara mis labios uniéndolos a los suyos y su frio aliento recorriera mis mejillas, logrando su objetivo, distrayéndome, pero yo tenía razón, aunque eso...no cambiaba en absoluto el hecho de que se haría, Alice, la pequeña hermana de mi pro-prometido, era la encargada de organizar la fiesta, no podía creer lo mucho que la hacía feliz el hecho de que ella se encargara de la celebración, era un tanto irritante, aunque conocía los limites...o al menos eso esperaba…

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo dieciocho años y esta es mi historia...una que apenas ...**comenzaría**

************

**Continuará**

**

* * *

Notas: si, un inicio algo flojo pero es solo eso, una introduccion ^^, estare actualizando rapido porque ya tengo los capitulos, espero verlos por aca ^^. un abrazo. Vyanka**


	2. 2 Charlie

**Capitulo 2.**

**Charlie**

****

**Bella POV **

Mientras pensaba sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos, y seguir adelante, pasaban de las diez de la noche, una vez que tome la decisión de hacer bien las cosas...aceptar la demanda de Edward, decidí que lo primero que tendría que hacer seria hablar con Charlie, una tarea peligrosa sin duda, pero aquí estábamos, la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada frente a la casa, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, Charlie estaba en casa viendo algún canal de deportes y no esperaría las noticias que le llevaríamos...

— ¿estas segura Bella? —_ pregunto Edward, mientras sus ojos me penetraban con infinita ternura, entonces sentí el frio pero suave tacto de sus dedos en mi mejilla— _estas temblando, ¿sabes? , una palabra tuya podría cambiar esto, mis demandas ya no son...un requisito _- dijo esto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, yo sabía lo que pasaría si llegábamos a unirlos, mandaría todo por la borda, lo que quería estaba frente a mí, y sin duda el contacto de sus labios con los míos nublaría mi juicio_

— Espera— _dije poniendo mi mano relativamente caliente en su pecho deteniéndolo, mi respiración mas entrecortada de lo que hubiera deseado, pero esa era la reacción normal ante Edward, cuando levante la mirada observe que él levantaba una de sus cejas sorprendido_— si sigues así, temo que podría cambiar de opinión, y no es lo que deseo— _le dije y acorte el espacio que nos separaba para darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios, entonces me separe y abrí la puerta. Claro que cuando me gire el estaba ya de frente sosteniendo la puerta y brindándome su mano para salir del coche, una sonrisa asomo por sus labios, y entonces tome su mano, el anillo, mi anillo, se apoyaba entre nuestras manos, casi podía sentirlo como una entidad propia, como un hechizo que incluso desde ahora nos unía. Cuando entramos, él estrecho mi mano y me brindo una sonrisa, capaz de nublar mis pensamientos, pero la voz de Charlie al interior me despertó de mi ensimismamiento_

— Bells, ¿eres tú?, tienes que ver... Oh Edward—_ dijo mi padre con sutileza mientras observaba a mi prometido, le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos reparando en nuestras manos unidas, paso su mano por la pistola que llevaba aun, después se la quitó, y la puso en el recibidor junto a sus llaves— _ ¿qué hay chicos, como ha estado la tarde?—_ pregunto mientras se dirigía a la sala, invitándonos a seguirlo, sin acidez en sus palabras, solo como...Charlie. _

— todo perfecto, Señor, ha sido una excelente velada, los bosques en estos días son un espectáculo para ver—_respondió Edward al observar que no podían salir palabras de mi boca, no aun, mi padre asintió con la cabeza permitiéndose toda la amabilidad que le era posible. Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala, el televisor estaba encendido en un volumen aceptable, facilitando la charla, hubiera deseado que el volumen fuera más alto... _

— Charlie, Bella y yo quisiéramos charlar contigo, bueno yo quisiera hacerlo primero si me lo permites ¿Bella?—_ pregunto Edward a lo que respondí con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y una ceja levantada, esta parte no la había planeado—_ a solas, si no hay problema Bella — _entonces me tensé, Edward y mi padre en la sala solos, un policía y un vampiro, charlando sobre mi futuro... nuestro futuro... Asentí más fuerte y me levante, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, solo por tener algo que hacer, aunque me quede lo bastante cerca para escuchar sus palabras. _

— Bien, Charlie, no estoy seguro de varias cosas en mi vida, probablemente solo soy un adolescente para ti, pero quiero que entiendas algo, se de algo que estoy muy seguro , nunca en toda mi existencia había amado de la manera en la que amo a tu hija, ella es mi...eternidad, no me veo sin ella, y puedo asegurarte que mientras ella este a mi lado jamás, jamás necesitara nada, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, incluso si ella descubriera que no me amara algún día de la manera en que lo hace dejaría a su elección una vida en la que ella fuese feliz,...lo que quiero decir es, bueno... quiero pedir su mano, Charlie, y quisiera que lo aprobaras... —_después de unos minutos de silencio en los que no sabía si sentir que mi pecho se llenaba de esa calidez que Edward provocaba en mí, o de preocupación porque a Charlie le hubiera dado un ataque de pánico..._

— mira muchacho...Edward, veras...ella es mi pequeña, ¿lo entiendes?— _ dijo Charlie incomodo— _yo entiendo... trato de hacerlo, pero es difícil, aunque supongo que no hay vuelta atrás... ¿cierto?

— así es señor, me temo que Bella ya me ha dado una respuesta — _dijo Edward animado, escuche como mi padre se dejaba caer en el sillón y respiraba algo agitado_

— en ese caso... mira se que Bella tiene suerte de tenerte y tu mucho mas por tenerla a ella... en fin yo...bienvenido a la familia Swan, será difícil, pero...probablemente sea lo mejor... cuídala Edward, es lo más valioso que tengo—_ dijo mi padre después de unos minutos _

— lo hare señ..Charlie—_ corrigió Edward _

— solo no me digas papa, ¿te parece?, no estoy preparado para eso aun — _dijo Charlie mas entusiasmado, bueno al menos ya había salido de su fase de Zombi, fue en ese momento cuando me percate que había sostenido la respiración por varios minutos, tomé una bocanada de aire y entonces escuche la voz de Charlie—_ Vamos Bella, sé que estas escuchando todo esto, menuda sorpresa me han dado— _dijo él y entonces mis mejillas adquirieron un color carmín, y con pasos algo accidentados llegue hacia donde estaban—_ podrías haberme dado alguna señal Bells, solo díganme que no seré abuelo..._— dijo él adquiriendo una cara que hacia lucir más viejo, preocupado, mis mejillas alcanzaron el máximo de rubor y entonces solo alcance a negar rápidamente con la cabeza_

— no, no, Edward...yo...nosotros no—_ dije de manera desorganizada y completamente avergonzada , entonces le dirigí una mirada a Edward para que me ayudara_

— Charlie, soy de la vieja escuela, hago esto porque así lo deseo, no porque me vea obligado a hacerlo, respeto a Bella, y por eso quiero hacerlo bien...deseamos hacerlo bien—_ dijo Edward, mi padre exhalo un enorme suspiro y finalmente sus brazos se relajaron en el sillón _

— bien pues no piensen en convertirme en uno pronto...por su propia seguridad -_ dijo el casi sonriendo_

— oh...y Charlie, nosotros comunicaremos a Reneé la noticia, quisimos decirte a ti primero

— claro que ustedes le dirán, ni por el dinero del mundo yo lo haría, ¡suerte con eso!—_dijo el relajado y volviendo a situar su vista en el televisor. _

— me retiro entonces — _dijo Edward , mi padre asintió y se despidió con la cabeza mientras Edward se levantaba, bien...había terminado, la noticia estaba dada, Edward estaba intacto y mi padre había regresado a su estado habitual , ¿eso era todo?, ¿no habría gritos ni reclamaciones?... agite mi cabeza y regrese al tiempo presente, Edward se levantó y lo acompañe hasta la puerta _

— te espero arriba— _me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme_— ¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil

— quitando la parte en la que casi quiero desaparecer de la vergüenza, ha salido...bien—_le dije y cerré la puerta mientras él me dirigía una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras _

Me encamine hacia mi recamara y desea buenas noches a Charlie esperando que los gritos vinieran ahora que Edward no estaba...mismos que nunca llegaron, decidí no poner a prueba mi suerte y me dirigí a mi recamara sin detenerme, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me recargue en ella, por supuesto Edward ya me esperaba recargado en la pared, su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que acentuaba su sonrisa

— te preocupas demasiado, Alice ha llamado—_ dijo él mientras se acercaba, tomo mis manos y las recargo en su mejilla...¿Alice, visión, llamado?_— tranquila, no son malas noticias—_dijo el como si pudiera leer mi mente , me llevo hacia el borde de la cama que ya estaba acomodada para recibirme_

— ¿que..?— _iba a preguntar apenas cuando él me pasó mi teléfono _

— Reneé, Charlie no le ha dicho nada, pero le dijo que quizá sería bueno platicar contigo...— _dijo él, levanté un ceja , en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar...Alice, nunca se equivocaba, contesté rápidamente_

La percepción de mi madre podría llegar a niveles incomprendidos, nunca había sido tan directa, apenas me había preguntado por mi salud cuando ya estaba preguntando como estaban las cosas con Edward, estaba preparada para las reclamaciones, los intentos de cambiar de idea, e incluso del rechazo de mi madre, pero nada de eso pasó, al igual que Charlie todo fue...tranquilo, después de una conversación de veinte minutos en los que Edward solo me observaba y pasaba su mano por mi cabello, mi madre dijo una cosa que me tranquilizó:

— Bella, no tienes porque avergonzarte, los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran, tu eres la que toma las decisiones, y creo que...por alguna razón ajena a mis caprichos, eres lo suficientemente madura como para tomarla, y lo has hecho, creo que todo va a ir bien con Edward, él... te adora, solo basta ver la forma en que te mira, como te habla, la verdad es que no estoy tan sorprendida...

— Pero…

— ¿le amas? —_pregunto ella interrumpiéndome _

— Total e irrevocablemente, pero…

— Confía en tu instinto Bella, haz lo que creas correcto, ¿tienes alguna duda?

— No lo sé, es solo que esperaba que te molestaras, alguno de los dos … pero ni siquiera un grito he escuchado, estoy algo sorprendida, supongo

— ¿Así que Charlie no se ha molestado? —_ dijo sorprendida, aunque antes de que pudiera contestarle ella habló_— ¿sabes? Creo que hay algo que hemos hecho bien tu padre y yo juntos …tú

— Reneé…— _me queje avergonzada en ese momento escuche por la bocina como Phill llamaba a mi madre solicitando su ayuda _

— Lo siento, tengo que irme , Phil ha quemado la cena una vez más, tengo que intervenir o quemara la casa, pero llámame pronto, quiero conocer a la madre de Edward, tal vez este igual de emocionada, oh! Hay tanto por hacer…—_ dijo mi madre entre emocionada y preocupada por el estado de la casa, me gire hacia Edward y sonrió al escuchar la emoción de Reneé al evento , le di un pequeño golpe con el codo…esperando que no me resultara un morete por la acción_

— Claro, Esme estaría encantada de conocerte , nos vemos cuídate…te quie

— Te quiero Bella— _termino mi frase y yo sonreí _

— Lo sé, yo también—_ le dije y colgué la bocina _

Edward aun recostado a mi lado hojeaba una revista sobre bodas que Alice había llevado unas horas antes, quería que ayudara en la selección de colores… aunque claro que no acepto ninguna de mis sugerencias, por ultimo decidió un tema que me pareció…aceptable, además su frase_ "¿Cuánto me quieres Bella?" _que se traducía como un_ "cuanto estas dispuesta a oponerte a la decisión de un vampiro traumatizado con las celebraciones"_, en fin como negársele, ella sabía lo que hacía, o al menos lo disimulaba bastante bien, una vez que tomó la decisión cerro la revista en mis narices y desapareció del lugar, mi presencia en la organización podría alterar el desarrollo de la fiesta… o al menos algo parecido dijo ella. Edward levanto su mirada cuando me acerque y levantó la revista frente a mí, en la pagina se observaba un diseño en rosa…no cualquier rosa, eran cientos de tonalidades rosáceas, cada una más irritante que la otra, y la modelo en la pagina se observaba como si en realidad fuese el día mas feliz de su vida, aunque por supuesto con esos colores probablemente a mi me ocasionaría un infarto, cuando mis ojos se conectaron con los de Edward, una mirada de irritación se cruzo por mis facciones, el sonrió…lo disfrutaba

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —_dijo el sosteniendo frente a mí a la imagen "rosa", yo levanté mi mano y la arranque de sus manos, inmediatamente la lance hacia atrás _

— Estoy segura de esto— _dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos_— del rosa…puedo prescindir —_ entonces me acerque a su boca y comencé a besarlo, mis manos inmediatamente se fueron hacia su espalda y la recorrieron, sus manos se sujetaron a mi cintura aferrándome, atrayéndome más hacia él, un ligero ruido algo accidentado salió de su garganta, mismo que provoco que sintiera que la temperatura del cuarto se había elevado por lo menos un par de grados, mis manos se permitieron continuar explorando su torso, cuando sentí sus fríos dedos chocando con la piel que cubría mi columna vertebral, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de mi cuello…en estas circunstancias no se me permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, pero sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, aunque pedirle que parara era lo correcto la nueva determinación de Edward en dejarse llevar ponía las cosas en mi contra… los papeles se habían revertido, claro, no es que no quisiera…pero no era lo que él en realidad deseaba… o al menos eso era antes _

— Es..pe-era— _le dije entrecortadamente mientras él estaba ocupado con mi clavícula, sentí como su frio aliento chocaba contra mi piel y escuche su delicada sonrisa, entonces siguió su camino por mi cuello hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a mí, al ver sus ojos, recordé aquella orden que mi yo interna…pero muy interna me repetía a mí misma "no es lo correcto, su alma...es importante para él , Bella", esa orden parecía tan lejana, entonces reaccione, sujete sus manos e hice que soltara mi cintura, por supuesto él no se opuso , le abrace con fuerza y no pude reprimir un suspiro y un escalofrió al chocar contra su torso desnudo, se había quitado la camisa y ni siquiera lo había percibido hasta ahora…_

— Lo siento— _dijo el delineando mi mejilla con sus dedos_— mira ahora quien tiene que controlarse… dame un segundo— _dijo él y se soltó del abrazo, se giro y desapareció por un par de segundos, tal vez menos, tenía una frazada en sus manos, regreso a la cama y la acomodó en su pecho, levantó su mirada y abrió los brazos para recibirme—_ así esta mejor— _dijo cuando me acurruque en sus brazos una vez más, tenía razón, el frio ya no era un problema, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y el me paso un brazo por los hombros_

— mi autocontrol es mayor a lo esperado… —_ dije suspirando, sin darme cuenta mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, el solo sonrió y se acercó a besar mi cabeza_

— Descansa ahora mi Bella— _dijo él despegando sus labios de mi piel, y fue lo último que recordé de ese, que parecía interminable, día…_

****

_**Continuará**_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno chicas y chicos, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?, un comentario no estaria demas ^^, bueno seguire subiendo capitulos ^^ **


	3. 3 Vida de Perro

**Capitulo 3 **

**Vida de perro**

**Jake POV**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que había abandonado mi vida humana, me había internado en los bosques en un intento desesperado por vaciar mi mente, pero no servía de nada, no podía abandonar aquello que deje atrás, cada paso que daba mi cuerpo se alejaba de mi hogar, pero mi mente…mi mente era otro asunto, creí que la soledad y la tranquilidad de los bosques me brindaría consuelo o simplemente algo con que ocupar mi mente para no pensar en ella… Bella, en unos cuantos días se uniría a él , en más de un sentido, sería como él y yo la perdería para siempre… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, ¿seguirá siendo la misma Bella que se sonrojaba cuando algo le avergonzaba o seria ya una de ellos…una sanguijuela?

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Bella un segundo? Estoy harta de ver su rostro todo el tiempo — _escuche la voz de Leah en mis pensamientos, interrumpiéndolos, ah… si, olvide un pequeño detalle, la soledad no era algo que ella me permitiría, buscaba una excusa para alejarse de Sam, no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero había logrado desobedecer al alfa…y ahora tenía que soportar su presencia, no es que fuese una patada en el trasero todo el tiempo, pero…casi siempre_ — wow, eso dolió Jake... yo también te quiero — _pensó ella burlándose y aceleró el paso, superaba mi velocidad un poco, y había algo que agradecerle, sabia como sacarme de mis casillas…por lo que me ayudaba a no pensar en otras cosas, forcé mis músculos a moverse más rápido hasta que le alcance _

— Sabes lo que puedes hacer si tanto te molesta… el camino a casa está en la otra dirección, sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí… nunca lo has sido—_ le dije mientras le adelantaba, entonces sentí como ella se detuvo, ¿estaba pensando en considerar mi oferta?_

— ¿De verdad te resulta tan molesto que corra a tu lado Jacob?— _dijo ella cabizbaja, últimamente no entendía lo que ella trataba de pensar, era como escuchar a la televisión mientras cambias el canal, simplemente quería ocultar sus sentimientos, nublar nuestro vinculo para impedir que escuchara sus pensamientos, su figura parecía triste, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esta vez había pasado los limites… ¡diablos! , ¿es que nunca iba a librarme del dolor?, ¿realmente le quería lejos?, tenía que admitir que su presencia era a pesar de los reclamos y las pelea era… tranquilizante, la verdad era que le necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí, pero mi dolor sumado al suyo…debía de ser devastador hacia ella, tenía que hacer lo correcto para ella…_

— Vamos Leah, prometiste que me seguirías mientras yo así lo quisiera, yo nunca dije que sería fácil, jamás fue una invitación… — _dije esperando alguna objeción a mi comentario…_

— Si eso es lo que piensas…tal vez tengas razón, lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo…supongo que no está funcionando para ti, cuídate Jacob —_ dijo ella y entonces inesperadamente salió de fase frente a mis ojos, sus pensamientos de repente se desconectaron de los míos, su cabello estaba desordenado y su cuerpo manchado por el lodo, tomó la pequeña bolsa que había en su tobillo, aquella con la que cargábamos algo de ropa, y entonces desapareció entre las hojas, había un pueblo cercano y sabía que encontraría la forma de llegar a casa, aun con la pinta que daba no le sería muy difícil, me forcé a continuar mi camino, finalmente lo había logrado, no había nadie a mi alrededor…no había pensamientos en mi cabeza…estaba solo, ¿eso era lo correcto, cierto?...entonces ¿Por qué me sentía peor aún? _

Sacudí mis pensamientos y permití al instinto tomar el control, sentía como mis garras se hundían en la tierra húmeda y suave, percibía las hojas a mi alrededor que desaparecían gracias a la velocidad, y no pensé más, solo necesitaba seguir…era lo que mejor sabía hacer, aguantar…

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Les encargo Reviews, mas revies o comentarios mas rapido actualizo, gracias por su apoyo, un abrazo! Vyanka**


	4. 4 Noche de Chicas

**Capitulo 4. **

**Noche de Chicas**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que todo Forks se había enterado de mi compromiso y futura unión a Edward, la mayoría había reaccionado, gracias al cielo, conforme y no habían hecho preguntas, pero había una minoría de personas que justo como lo temía, habían expandido el rumor de que Bella Swan estaba embarazada, ¿pueden creerlo?, una de ellas era mi antigua amiga Jessica y su ahora mejor amiga Lauren, sabía que habría este tipo de reacciones en la gente, lo mejor para mi es que jamás se hubieran enterado pero…Forks era un sitio pequeño, las noticias corrían más rápido que un automóvil de fórmula uno… eso dijo Rosalie , mi próxima hermana también, claro si me interesaran los autos sabría el significado de esa frase, en fin, cuando Ángela, mi mejor amiga humana, supo de mi compromiso, lo primero que hizo fue reclamarme por haberse enterado por otras personas, claro que su enojo no duro mucho una vez que apareció Edward disculpándose por los dos, no me molestaba el hecho de que los humanos perdieran la razón frente a Edward, no podía preocuparme por cada chica que se ahogaba con su bebida cada vez que Edward hablaba a un metro de ella, no, no podía hacerlo…me pasaría preocupada todo el tiempo, 24/7, despues de todo no podía culparlas...era perfecto, como decía, Ángela había pasado su enojo momentáneo y desde ese momento no paraba de demostrarme lo mucho que se alegraba por mí, le agradecí el hecho de que me tratase como si nada hubiera cambiado, a decir verdad, extrañaría su actitud despreocupada cuando ya no se me permitiese verla, cuando el verme sería peligroso para ella, había ocasiones donde preguntaba algunas cosas sobre Edward o sobre la boda, pero era lo suficientemente amable para cambiar el tema de la conversación, hoy…era uno de esos días

— ¿Segura que no quieres hablar del gran día?...digo estamos tan cerca , ¿Cuánto dices que falta?— _dijo ella, me había invitado a pasar la tarde y no me pude negar además Edward estaba de caza y no podría verlo, mi otra opción era estar en casa con Charlie tosiendo incómodamente por preguntas que no llegaban a salir de su boca…así que decidí aceptar su invitación_

— Un par de semanas todavía…—_ respondí y trate de desviar el tema— _y ¿bien cómo van los planes para la universidad?

— Ben está encargándose de encontrar departamento, consiguió uno aún más cerca del mío… ¿así que no quieres hablar? — _dijo ella, hoy estaba más renuente que de costumbre, yo suspire derrotada…_

— No es eso Angs, es solo que es…extraño hablar de ello, además no hay nada en concreto que platicar, apenas y se algo acerca de la bod…ceremonia, Alice no me ha dejado participar en muchas cosas, y le estoy profundamente agradecida por eso, así que…simplemente no lo sé—_ le dije, y entonces vi como su mirada se entristecía ante mi falta de interés en llevar la conversación, y por alguna extraña razón sentí remordimiento—_ …¿cómo que quieres saber? _— pregunté y su mirada se iluminó un poco _

— Ahh no lo sé, ¿estas nerviosa?, digo…creo que si alguna vez Ben me pidiera, bueno tu sabes…creo que moriría de los nervios y querría que fuera perfecto…— _dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada desenfocada, esa que tiene la gente cuando está totalmente perdida por alguien…una como la que yo tendría frente a Edward seguramente_

— ¿Nerviosa?...¿bromeas?, nací para caminar de blanco por el altar …— _dije en tono serio, inmediatamente noto mi sarcasmo y una carcajada salió de su boca, yo no pude evitar y seguir el juego acabamos riéndonos por casi diez minutos, cuando las lágrimas en mis ojos me indicaban que no podía reír más finalmente conteste sinceramente al caerme la realidad encima… _— nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustada—_ le dije y entonces ella se giró hacia mí, y al observar la seriedad en mis ojos habló_

— Sabes que todo irá bien ¿cierto?, yo creo que estarás bien… además todos los que quieres estarán ahí, eso tiene que contar ¿no?—_ dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro, como apoyándome, sentí como me liberaba de la presión de pretender que me sentía perfectamente, pero la realidad era que esa pequeña confesión me ayudo un poco, Ángela tenía razón… que mi familia y amigos estuvieran ahí tenía que ayudar en algo…— _además si alguien quisiera hacerte daño sabes que tienes a muchos para ayudarte Bella… cuenta conmigo, puedo patear traseros realmente bien…— _dijo ella haciendo un gesto con sus brazos como un luchador mostrando sus músculos, yo sonreí sinceramente _

— Gracias Angela, te extrañare realmente cuando desaparezca…—_ le dije sin pensar, le estaba anticipando mi distancia, y eso llevaría a preguntas que no podía contestar…_

— ¿te iras?, ¿a dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—_ justo a este tipo de preguntas, cuando apenas pensaba en una manera de responder a sus preguntas, una vibración dentro de mi chaqueta me anuncio que estaban llamando, entonces saque el teléfono y señale a Angs que tenía que contestar, ella asintió y observe la pantalla del celular "Alice" decía ésta, inmediatamente lo lleve a mi oído _

— ¿Alice?, ¿Pasa algo malo?— _desde hace tiempo tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que Alice llamaba sentía que tenía alguna noticia sobre el futuro que no me encantaría, los Volturi habían dejado una cicatriz en mi memoria… _

— Bella… estaré fuera de la casa de Angela, tenemos que irnos, tienes un par de minutos—_ dijo ella rápidamente, muy tranquila para que fuese algo malo, pero sus palabras me llevaron a un estado de ansiedad máximo_

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Edward está bien?...¿porque?—_ pregunté rápidamente_

— Un par de minutos Bella—_ dijo ella y colgó el teléfono, inmediatamente mi mente se puso en blanco, algo malo había pasado y Alice no quería decirme nada eso significaba que Edward era el problema…_

— Bella ¿estás bien?—_ dijo Ángela interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos— _¿está todo bien?, te has puesto pálida

— No lo sé…es Alice, necesito irme, lo siento, nos vemos pronto…de verdad lo siento_— le dije mientras tomaba rápidamente mi abrigo de la cama y me encaminaba hacia la puerta, ella me siguió de cerca _

— No te preocupes todo irá bien, te veo en un par de semanas…cuídate Bella

— Eh...gracias Angs, cuídate— _dije mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, y salía rápidamente por la puerta, casi caía por las escaleras de la entrada, pero logre visualizar el auto de Rose estacionado enfrente con la puerta de atrás ya abierta y me encamine hacia ella, cuando finalmente entre alguien cerró la puerta por fuera con seguro y las luces del coche apagadas se encendieron mostrando a una muy sonriente Alice y a una bueno…contenta Rosalie en los asientos del frente…_

— ¿Qué demonios… ¿Alice, Rose?, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Edward?—_ pregunté sin sentido , ellas no cambiaron su actitud, simplemente Rosalie encendió el coche y comenzamos a avanzar _

— Tranquila Bella, es solo una…sorpresa para ti, bueno para las tres en realidad

— ¿una sorpresa?— _pregunté… "¿sorprendida?"… entonces sentí como la sangre se iba toda a mi cabeza_—…todo está bien— _aseguré entre dientes y con los puños apretados del enojo _

— Todo está Perfecto…— _dijo Alice sonriendo y girándose hacia mí _— ¿Por qué estas temblando?— _pregunto inocentemente_— ¿tienes frio?, Rose creo que deberías subir a la calefacción _— dijo ella _

— No es necesario…Alice, estoy realmente molesta, enojada, encolerizada…enfurecida, ¿Cuál es la otra…? Ah sí, ¡terriblemente asustada!— _remarque mis palabras y entonces observe como la sonrisa se borraba poco a poco de su boca y como sus ojos se perdían por un segundo en el futuro _

— Oh!...lo siento Bella, por favor no me vayas a gritar todas esas cosas que quieres hacer, realmente no manejo bien los gritos, lo siento de verdad, no creí que te asustarías de esa manera…¿me perdonas?—_ dijo ella y sus ojos mostraban real arrepentimiento, de repente ahora me sentía mal por haberla hecho sentirse así_

— Yo… dame un segundo Alice—_ le dije y comencé a relajarme, necesitaba hacerlo, su intención no había sido asustarme, ellas no querían molestarme, fastidiarme…matarme de un ataque al corazón, no, definitivamente no lo querían, tuve que repetirme eso un par de veces hasta que sentía como estaba más tranquila_— ¿en serio no previste mi reacción? — _dije y forcé una sonrisa, inmediatamente su mirada se alegró y regreso a su estado de euforia característico_

— Hasta ahora lo he visto, realmente estabas molesta, lo sentimos—_ dijo ella sonriendo un poco _

— Olvídalo, ¿bien... a donde me llevan?, es tarde y Charlie…— _pregunté_

— Charlie está enterado, no se ha opuesto y es una sorpresa ¿recuerdas?—_ dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndome un tanto altiva, su hermosa voz aun me desconcentraba en ocasiones, sacudí la cabeza un poco y asentí—_ humanos…— _suspiro ella y aumento la velocidad en una curva lo que hizo que chocara contra el espejo de un lado, casi pude imaginar su sonrisa al ver lo frágil que era, Rosalie no era tan…amistosa conmigo, sabia ahora sus razones y eso si bien no nos había convertido en mejor amigas había mejorado nuestra relación…un poco._

— Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad, aún falta un poco para llegar— _dijo Alice y se acomodó en su asiento, no hice más preguntas, por lo visto nadie me iba a contestar ninguna de ellas_

Después de casi media hora de camino por una carretera que apenas conocía llegamos a un lugar un tanto extraño, en las orillas de la ciudad, había un enorme cartel, las luces estaban encendidas a lo lejos y hacían que luciera como un atrapamosquitos gigante, cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente alcance a leer las palabras "Bar" "chicos" "noche" en el cartel inmediatamente me libere del cinturón de seguridad y me apoye en los asientos de enfrente

— ¿Vamos a un bar para chicas?...¿en las afueras de la ciudad?...¿esto es legal?—_pregunté , inmediatamente Rosalie soltó una carcajada _

— Tranquila Bella, nadie hará lo que tú no quieras hacer…— _dijo ella levantándome las cejas, yo me sonroje , entonces Alice le propino una mirada asesina a Rose y se giró hacia mi _

— Bella, tranquila, es solo que falta tan poco…y queríamos darte una sorpresa

— Para las tres…¿en serio es legal?—_pregunte una vez más, y esta vez Rosalie tuvo que aguantar el impulso de sonreír, estaciono el auto en las afueras del local y entonces Alice me contestó _

— Oficialmente eres menor de edad, pero tenemos nuestros trucos ¿sabes?—_ dijo ella pasándome una credencial que mentía sobre mi edad, la mire boquiabierta y ella continuó— _es el mejor lugar que existe por aquí, hice algo de investigación y esto es lo que las chicas escogen para un buen fin de semana, casi eres mayor de edad y pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto—_ dijo señalando la credencial_— aunque claro tampoco tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no te forzaremos a nada…principalmente porque Edward nos mataría, en fin, hay bebidas sin alcohol … o podríamos regresar si no te agrada—_ dijo ella fingiendo tristeza, levante mi mirada hacia el bar, después hacia Alice, una vez más al bar y a Alice… trataba de tomar una decisión _

— Bien…vamos — _dije finalmente , después de todo Alice tenía razón era casi mayor de edad, y la verdad era que yo era más madura que la mayoría de las personas a mi edad, así que podía hacer esto…además ¿que podría ir mal?, tenía a dos vampiros cuidándome, inmediatamente la sonrisa de ambas destello en la oscuridad del coche…_

Cuando entramos al lugar había una pequeña mesa arreglada con una pancarta que decía "Despedida de soltera, Bella Swan", me sonrojé no me gustaba que todo el mundo pudiera verla, observé concienzudamente el lugar, chicos que lucían sumamente atractivos…claro para ser humanos, entregaban bebidas a las mesas y una banda tocaba en un escenario improvisado, cuando llegamos a la mesa un joven se acercó, Alice tendió algunos billetes en su camisa y susurro un "gracias" , hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la escasa cantidad de ropa que estos llevaban, me volví a sonrojar… "Si Charlie supiera…" pensé

— Tú debes ser Bella, ¡wow! Realmente luces joven para tener 21 años — _dijo el sosteniendo "mi credencial"—_ bueno Bella Swan hoy seré tu mesero personal, siéntete libre de pedirme lo que necesites…lo que sea— _dijo el acercándose hasta casi tocar mi nariz con su nariz, inmediatamente me hice para atrás y provoque que casi cayera de la silla, Rosalie sonrió con libertad y habló hacia el joven, claro que el chico inmediatamente se perdió con el encanto de Rose…mejor para mí , no me gustaba la proximidad con alguien que no fuese Edward _

— Michael…tráenos un par de margaritas y una soda por lo pronto ¿quieres?—_ dijo Rosalie exagerando su encanto si me preguntan, el chico inmediatamente salió disparado hacia la barra y Alice se giró hacia mi _

— Es sensacional ¿no?, Rose y yo no habíamos salido desde su despedida numero 16 ¿cierto?

— Si , la verdad extrañaba esto…—_ dijo Rosalie, de tan sorprendida que estaba por el lugar casi no puse atención a la mención del número de despedidas de Rose _

— Creí que los vamp…ustedes no podían tomar… —_ dije , no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, estaba demasiado…abstraída _

— En realidad no podemos comer, pero el agua es diferente, no produce el mismo efecto que en ustedes, pero podemos tomarla de vez en cuando, no es muy agradable eso es cierto, pero una vez cada década no hace daño

— Me refería a las bebidas…alcohólicas—_ dije casi con temor de que alguien me escuchase _

— ¡Oh! , es lo mismo, podemos tomarlas pero no produce tanto efecto como a ustedes, podríamos durar horas tomando alcohol puro y apenas nos sentiríamos un poco felices…tu sabes—_ dijo Rose, pero la verdad era que no sabía, jamás había tomado una copa, no porque no hubiesen faltado oportunidades, sino que…no me llamaba la atención _

— Pedí una soda para ti , si quieres algo más… la noche es larga y Michael esta para…servirte—_ dijo Rose con su sonrisa maliciosa …ella realmente lo disfrutaba _

Llegaron las bebidas, comencé a tomar mi refresco ante la sed que tenía, aunque la bebida verde que sostenía Rose en su mano llamaba mi atención, Alice se giró hacia mí y preguntó

— ¿Quieres probar?, solo un sorbo si no te gusta, regresas al refresco— _dijo ella ofreciendo la copa, asentí y di un pequeño sorbo... sabia genial, eso no lo esperaba, además no sabía a alcohol, por lo que inmediatamente pedí una para mí._

Cuando me termine la bebida, pedí otra, la música sonaba pero nos dejaba charlar animadamente, incluso cantábamos el coro de las canciones en unísono, de repente podía hablar con Rose de cualquier cosa, sin inhibición, las luces se veían cada vez más brillantes, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y me gustaba, pedí una copa y luego otra y después otra…y otra y de repente todo estaba nublado, veía que Rose y Alice charlaban aun fluidamente y por alguna razón yo trate de hacerlo pero no pude lograrlo…al menos no como quería

— Sshyo…Cr-eop, que-e llamare-e a Edgwarr— _trate de decir, por alguna extraña razón quería charlar con él ahora, justo ahora_

— Rose…creo que se le ha ido la mano, ¿Bella porque no me das tu celular?— _dijo Alice tratando de arrebatarme el celular de las manos, un segundo después estaba en su bolsillo, el movimiento casi hace que cayera de la mesa —_así está mejor, si Edward se entera nos mata_—escuche a Alice decir…_

Después de lloriquear por media hora para que me devolvieran el celular o que me ofrecieran otra bebida verde, y ambas me fueran negadas, comencé a sentir muchísimo sueño…

…

A la mañana siguiente un dolor de cabeza como ningún otro me despertó, el ruido de un goteo infernal me ayudó también, inmediatamente lleve las almohadas a mi cabeza para aislar el ruido y continuar mi sueño, pero cuando trate con los ojos cerrados aun de buscar la suave textura de la almohada me topé con una superficie rígida y fría…

— Buenos días— _escuche a una voz decir, parecía que usaban un micrófono taladrando en mi oído…un momento, conocía esa voz_

— ¡Edward!—_ dije y abrí los ojos de golpe , de repente las imágenes de la noche anterior rompieron en mi cabeza….¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, ¿a qué horas nos marchamos del bar?....oh no, Edward se había enterado_— Regresaste temprano— _dije y lleve mi mano a la cabeza tratando de detenerla, sentía que se saldría de su lugar _

— ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?, ¿puedo hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor?— _dijo el preocupado sosteniendo mis manos_

— Dame un segundo — _le dije y me levanté rápido al baño, lave mis dientes y arregle un poco mi cabello desordenado, un par de aspirinas con una botella de agua estaban en el lavamanos, "Gracias Alice" pensé , entonces regresé rápidamente a la cama, Edward estaba recostado y me observaba como si me fuese a romper en cualquier segundo, después de ver mi aspecto en el espejo, no le culpaba…me veía terrible, me acomode a su lado y tome su mano haciendo que me abrazara_

— ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta?—_ preguntó él, claro que lo sabía…leía mentes, ¿Cómo Alice pensó que no se enteraría?_

— Lo sabes, ha sido…interesante, ¿estas molesto? — _pregunte y me gire conservando aun el abrazo, su pecho descansaba en mi espalda y su rostro se recargaba entre mi hombro y mi cara_

— No, no contigo… —_claro, yo tenía absoluta inmunidad en cuanto a enojo se tratase con Edward _— pero Alice… bueno digamos que tendré una interesante charla con ella —_dijo remarcando las palabras_

— No, no Edward, ellas…lo hicieron por mí, su intención era buena, si no fuese por el estúpido dolor de cabeza que tengo, hubiera sido … agradable

— ¿Segura?, no les haría mucho daño ¿sabes?—_ dijo el casi sonriendo _

— Muy segura…¿Cómo fue la caza?—_ pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, escuche sus palabras mientras explicaba como Emmett había conseguido un oso que finalmente le hizo poner algo de esfuerzo y de cómo se emocionó al ganarle…finalmente beso mi mejilla y mis respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas hasta que no recordé más… _

****

_**Continuará **_

**__****

* * *

**

¿Algun comentario? , **mas comentarios **mas rapido **actualizo** jejeje ^^


	5. 5 La carta

**5. La carta**

**Jacob POV**

Los días cada vez se sentían más pesados, contra toda posibilidad se hacían más largos conforme pasaban, ya no tenía a quien me distrajera para sumergirme en mi propia miseria, todavía pensaba en ella, lo más seguro es que ya sería una de ellos, _¿Cómo habrá reaccionado la manada?, ¿los atacarían cuando la transformasen?_...eso no me importaría, mi Bella ya no sería nunca más la chica que solía ser, sería un monstruo y mi familia se ocuparía de eliminar las amenazas para los humanos…si, era lo correcto…pero, ¿estaría yo feliz si ella desapareciera?

— Bella, ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que tomar una decisión así? — _grite mentalmente, me molestaba todo lo que sucedía, era un ser lleno de odio, gracias a ella, gracias a…No, gracias a mi…_

De repente sentí como todas las piezas de mi rompecabezas mental encajaban, como las cosas iban tomando sentido, estaba seguro de tres cosas, la primera, yo era un ser miserable en este momento, la segunda, yo no necesitaba serlo, y la tercera tenía que regresar a casa…

Me detuve abruptamente a la mitad del bosque, probablemente estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera hacia Canadá, quizá ya era muy tarde, quizá no llegaría a tiempo, quizá…

— No Jacob, Bella es tu amiga…humano, vampiro, no quieres olvidarla, eso no es posible, si como amigos tendríamos que vernos, amigos seriamos, si ella…fuese un vampiro, vampiro seria y ¡diablos! eso no sería un obstáculo para ser amigos… si, me dolía verla, sí, me dolía verla CON el vampiro, pero…no verla, no, eso no era una opción… — _me dije una vez más a mí mismo, ¡genial! , ahora hablaba conmigo mismo, solté una carcajada lobuna, por primera vez en semanas, sonreía y se sentía bien, aunque fuese por perder mi salud mental, no importaba, finalmente sabía lo que tenía que hacer…regresar _

Corrí, obligué a mis patas a ir más rápido, sentía el viento romper contra mi rostro, tratando de llevarme en otra dirección, pero no lo haría, ni el viento…nada lograría desviarme me mi objetivo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo lograría…

Entonces después de un rato de camino, percibí el aroma familiar que me había acompañado todos estos días…Leah, y en contra de todo pensamiento, me alegró no sentirme solo, ella se había convertido en una parte de mi sufrimiento, pero había sido lo que me mantenía cuerdo, su rostro aparecía cuando pensaba en Bella y me recordaba que había alguien que aún se preocupaba por mí, que no estaba solo… ¡diablos! sí que me disculparía en cuanto la viera

Seguí el rastro del aroma, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, su esencia era clara en el ambiente pero no había rastro de ella, hasta que encontré de dónde provenía ese aroma, su pequeña bolsa estaba tirada bajo la raíz de un árbol, cubierta con un poco de tierra, un recorte de papel asomaba por la abertura, sentí curiosidad, asomaba la palabra "Jacob" en una esquina, y estaba escrito en su amable letra, trate de tomarlo con las garras pero casi lo rompo… por primera vez en días quise salir de fase, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el estar en dos patas otra vez, forcé mi mente a pensar…humanamente y alejé el instinto por un segundo, mi cuerpo tembló y un par de segundos después estaba de pie frente al árbol, me agache para tomar la bolsa, limpie el polvo que la cubría y tome el papel con mis manos, llenas de tierra y lodo como el resto de mi cuerpo… al menos no necesitaría mucha ropa.

Abrí la nota por completo, ahí estaba su letra, y comencé a leerla, _"tal vez no debería hacerlo"_ me dije, pero tenía mi nombre así que…no era tan maleducado después de todo… la curiosidad me ganó y finalmente comencé a leerla con libertad...

****

_**Jacob**_

_Pase por tu casa hace un momento, no sabes lo difícil que es estar lejos, siempre peleamos, lo sé, pero…yo sigo aquí, mi corazón sigue aquí._

_Suspiro frente a tu puerta, todas las veces que he estado aquí…tu cara sonriente, tu cálido abrazo y ¿porque no?…las peleas sin motivo, en fin…esos días que se han ido para siempre._

_Extraño eso Jacob, extraño a mi amigo…aunque no fui más que una incómoda amistad para ti, quiero que sepas lo que fuiste para mí, sanaste mis heridas, y dejaste una cicatriz tan profunda que quizá jamás llegue a sanar, pero…una cicatriz de la que jamas estaré arrepentida_

_Sea lo que sea que pienses de mí, espero que sepas que nunca habrá nadie que…te amé más de lo que yo te amo, algún día entenderás que me tienes en la palma de tu mano, algún día entenderás…__Probablemente yo ya me habré ido cuando leas esto, si alguna vez lo haces, te dejare para que lo pienses…_

_Es difícil estar lejos, con un beso de despedida que jamás llegara y una lágrima…te digo adiós. __Es solo otro desolado día para mí._

_ Cuídate Jacob Black y espero encuentres a alguien que sane tus heridas, con amor_

****

_**Leah C.**_

Cuando termine de leerla, no pude dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, la leí una y otra vez, mis manos temblaban mientras la sujetaba, las marcas que Leah había dejado en el papel tratando de romperla dibujaban surcos que se acompañaban de lodo, probablemente lágrimas…

¿Es que todo siempre tenía que ser tan complicado?, si, la vida nos daba sorpresas, eso lo sabía, ¿pero esto?... ¿Porque Leah?

Jamás hubiera adivinado lo que Leah sentía por mí, si no hubiese decidido regresar ahora…si no hubiese decidido a leerlo…todo estaría normal, tranquilo, ¿Quería yo esa tranquilidad?, no, ahora ya no estaba tranquilo, Leah me…amaba y yo, yo simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso…

— ¡Genial!, salgo de un lio para meterme a otro, ¡bien Jacob vas muy bien!— _me alenté, obviamente de forma sarcástica , no había forma en la que esto pudiese salir bien, pero tenía que averiguarlo, y con carta o no, tenía que disculparme con Leah…tenía que hacerlo _

Tome la nota entre mis dedos y la guarde de nuevo en la bolsa que Leah había tratado de enterrar junto con su secreto, la amarre a mi tobillo y deje que el instinto volviera a controlarme, era tiempo de marchar, de regresar a casa…

**_Continuará..._**********

******_

* * *

_**

Lo prometido es deuda, si hay comentarios yo sigo actualizando jeje, un abrazo a todos lo que leen la historia.


	6. 6 Retorno

**Capítulo 6**

** Retorno**

**Bella POV**

— Vamos Bella , tenemos que ultimar detalles, tienes la eternidad para estar a su lado …pero una simple exigencia de mi parte y me abandonas…me siento herida— _dijo Alice literalmente arrastrándome de los brazos de Edward quien siseó molesto por su actitud, entonces me solté un poco y le di un rápido beso en los labios, tome la mano de Alice _

— Sabes que nada le detendrá, te veo en la noche…si salgo viva — _dije dramáticamente a Edward y acompañe a Alice hacia el coche, el compuso una sonrisa hacia mí y una mirada amenazadora para Alice_

— Vamos vamos…tic tac Bella, tic tac— _dijo ella simulando las manecillas del reloj, aún faltaban tres días para la boda y separarme de Edward era cada vez más doloroso, aunque podría soportar una tarde con Alice, después de la noche en el bar, no se le había permitido que me raptara sin permiso, por lo que ahora que estaba planeado nuestro pequeño viaje de compras ella se sentía urgente a llevarme a gastar todo el dinero posible en prendas que probablemente solo usaría en un par de ocasiones _

Subimos al auto y ella aceleró como si la vida le fuese en ello, me tuve que sujetar al asiento y recargar mis manos en el frente para no golpearme

— Lo siento… a veces olvido lo frágil que eres—_ dijo ella , deje pasar el casi insulto y decidí bajar el volumen de la música, quería charlar con ella, había detalles que necesitaba conocer y solo un vampiro podría dármelos _

— Hmm, claro…he ¿Alice?_— pregunté llamando su atención _

— ¿Bella?

— Yo…sé que he hecho esta pregunta miles de veces pero… ¿hay algo más que debería de saber sobre lo que pasa después de la transformación?

— Vaya que lo hemos discutido, creí que ya no tendrías preguntas, pero supongo que debe ser difícil entender… toda esa información para un humano, ¿Qué exactamente quieres saber?— _dijo ella despreocupada_

— Sé que no recuerdas bien como fueron tus primeros días pero… ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que podías pensar en algo más que la sangre humana?…¿cuánto me llevara a ser…como ustedes?

— Bella, puede variar mucho, no sabemos cómo será contigo ya que te estas preparando, no será…algo forzado, ¿te da miedo lastimar a alguien?, sabes que no dejaríamos que eso pasara…— _dijo ella estrechando mi mano por un segundo_

— Lo se, no es exactamente eso, quiero saber...cuándo podre estar con Edward

— ¡Oh! Edward no se separa de ti, créeme _— dijo ella interrumpiéndome _

— No, no…me refiero—_ dije y mis mejillas se tiñeron de mil colores_— nosotros, tu sabes...no, olvídalo, entiendo…_— dije finalmente , a ella se le escapo una sonrisa_

— Se lo que tratas de decirme Bella, pero no creo poder contestar tu pregunta… no deberías preocuparte por eso, después de todo en tres días te darás cuenta de cuánto vale la pena… — _dijo ella sonriendo ahora sí y levantando una ceja, mis mejillas se tornaron más rosadas , aunque solo por un segundo, después me percaté que Alice era la persona después de Edward a quien más confianza tenia y que probablemente sería la única con contestarme con la verdad_

— ¿Entonces tú no eres de los que creen que puede lastimarme?...

— No es que no me preocupe tu seguridad, pero dudo que Edward si quiera te haga un rasguño, todo irá bien Bella… y pronto serás una de nosotros y olvidaras si quiera el motivo de esta conversación , tranquila…—_dijo ella finalmente _

— Hmm gracias Alice

— ¿Por ayudar a hacer de ésta una conversación vergonzosa para ti?

— No…no solo por eso, por tu sinceridad, me tranquiliza en serio… — _dije yo _

— Seremos hermanas… acostúmbrate —_ me dijo ella sonriendo _

Después de un día completo de compras en los que Alice me llevaba de un lado para el otro, decidió , gracias al ruido de mi estómago, parar por algo de comida, cuando llegamos al lugar decidí entrar directamente al baño para asearme, ella espero en el auto charlando probablemente con Jasper, cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien quería entrar desde afuera, haciendo que casi chocáramos, su bolso cayó al piso y por cortesía ayude a recoger sus cosas, cuando observe el color de su piel, que me recordó a Jacob, levanté mi rostro y ahí estaba…

— ¿Leah?— _¿Qué hacia ella aquí?...Seth, mi único contacto con La Push, había dicho que estaba con Jacob, ¿Jacob había regresado?_

— Diablos…eres tú, gracias— _dijo ella tomando la cartera que sostenía yo en mis manos, la metió a su bolso , dio media vuelta ignorándome, inmediatamente aferré su brazo con mi mano impidiendo su escape, ella sabría…_

— Jacob, ¿él también ha…

— Suéltame — _dijo ella y un siseó salió de su garganta, amenazante, se soltó de mi mano y se giró hacia mí realmente molesta._

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar siquiera su nombre?—_ me dijo, su figura unos centímetros más alta que la mía se impuso ante mí, ahora comenzaba a tener miedo_

— Yo… solo necesito saber si está bien

— ¿bien?, ¡ha! — _simulo una sonrisa—_ claro que está bien, después de que lo hayas abandonado por la sanguijuela y hayas decidido convertirte en uno de ellos, claro que está bien…¿tu cómo crees que esta Isabella?— _dijo ella remarcando mi nombre_

— Bien…sé que le he hecho daño, sé que quizá tenga la culpa de su huida… pero nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, por muy difícil de creer… él me preocupa, y quiero lo mejor para él, además no veo porque tu tendrías que sentirte ofendida— _dije ahora molesta , entonces ella de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida y cambio el tono de su voz_

— Olvídalo…sabes, aun no entiendo que ve en ti, cuando podría tener a alguien que realidad se preocupara por el… —_ dijo ella casi suspirando dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse_

— ¿Alguien como tu…— _pregunté , ella no se giro_

— Él no ha regresado si te interesa saberlo…—_ dijo mientras salía, trate de alcanzarle_

— ¿él lo sabe?...¿sabe lo que sientes por él?—_ le dije, las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca, entonces ella reacciono instantáneamente, en un segundo su rostro era más parecido al de un lobo que al de un humano _

— Solo detente, no somos amigas…¿está claro?, jamás lo seremos, ¿Por qué habría yo de contarte eso?—_ dijo ella sujetándome del cuello y recargándome contra la pared _

— Solo díselo— _dije con dificultad, sus dedos presionaban mi garganta y me impedían el respirar bien_— podrían cambiar las cosas…él te necesita— _dije y las cosas comenzaron a nublarse a mi alrededor, yo necesitaba que ella soltara el agarre antes de perder el conocimiento… "¿Dónde estás Alice?" pensé, entonces ella estaba a un lado de Leah como abrazándola, aunque sabía que eso no era un abrazo, si Alice quisiera , los huesos de Leah ya estarían hechos pedazos, mi pequeña amiga si, era pequeña, pero seguía siendo un increíblemente poderoso vampiro_

— Suel-ta-la— _dijo Alice_— no lo repetiré una vez —_ dijo Alice y sentí como los dedos de Leah se aflojaban de mi cuello, _

— No Alice…espera, no la lastimes…—_ le dije_— estoy bien —_ dije y entonces Alice fue despegando sus brazos de Leah, sin dejar de mirarla, Leah bajo la mirada y me soltó finalmente _

— Puedo ser lo que él necesita Bella… pero no lo que él desea—_ dijo Leah y se marchó sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera amenazó a Alice _

— ¡Wow!, eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimo?...a tres días de la boda e iba a permitir que mataran a la novia, Edward va a matarme, y con razón, ni siquiera percibí el aroma a perro mojado…y era tan fuerte, ¿Bella?—_dijo Alice rápidamente pasando un brazo por mis hombros y estrechándome, su cara reflejaba preocupación pero yo no podía pensar, solo miraba como Leah se perdía entre la multitud de gente, entonces escuche una vez más la voz de Alice preocupada y trate de componerme—_ lo siento, debí estar cerca

— no, Alice, todo está bien, tranquila…—_ dije estrechando su mano, tome una gran cantidad de aire, donde no percibí ningún aroma a perro mojado, y finalmente la vi a los ojos— _¿ves? Estoy bien—_ dije sonriendo—_ no hay porque contarle a Edward esto, ¿te parece?

— Hmm…si así lo quieres tratare de ocultárselo, pero no prometo nada, también me he llevado un buen susto… vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, comerás en otro lado, quiero estar segura…— _dijo ella llevándome ágilmente entre la gente, yo solo asentí aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, ahora entendía por que Leah me odiaba, o lo más cercano al sentimiento, ella amaba a Jacob, Jacob no había regresado… Jacob estaba solo, y Leah le amaba, ¿por eso había regresado? , ocultarle su secreto en forma lobuna no era una opción, ¿Jacob habría descubierto ya… y por eso Leah había huido…? _

Llegamos a casa después de unas horas en las que solo escuchaba hablar a Alice lejanamente, mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, finalmente llegue a mi habitación y Edward me esperaba, pase la noche protegida entre sus brazos, y sus besos lograron que finalmente me olvidara del mundo exterior, si se enteró de lo que había pasado con Leah, no me lo hizo saber, aunque la forma en la que me abrazaba, que me aferraba contra su cuerpo demostraba que algo le preocupaba…

...

**Jacob POV **

Estaba cerca podía sentirlo, llevaba algunos días corriendo y comenzaba a identificar los bosques que me rodeaban, casi podía recordar a los árboles que alguna funcionaron como mi parque de juegos siendo un niño, mi corazón latía violentamente, finalmente el cansancio después de semanas comenzaba a nublar mi visión y adormecerme el cuerpo, todo estaba en silencio, afortunadamente nadie estaba en fase, y estaba agradecido por eso, especialmente por Leah, mi mente era un desastre, si iba a disculparme lo haría en mi forma humana, y después de arreglar las cosas con Bella, tenía que liberarme de un fantasma de mi pasado para poder tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro…y no iba por mal camino, podía decir su nombre ahora, sin sentir que mi interior se retorciera de dolor, eso…era un avance

Cuando llegue a las orillas del pueblo, comencé a correr con cautela, esperando que nadie notara a una bestia enorme entre las calles, aunque tuve suerte, parecía un día bastante tranquilo en La Push, finalmente llegue a la calle que llevaba a mi casa, no pude reprimir echar un vistazo hacia la casa de los Clearwater , también silenciosa…

Llegue hasta la cochera, salte las pequeñas bardas del jardín y finalmente, en la protección de mi hogar, trate de calmar mi respiración, comenzaba un momento decisivo en mi vida y este era el momento en el que todo podría cambiar… dos opciones solamente, alejarme y regresar a la comoda pero solitaria vida en los bosques o… quedarme y tratar de arreglar todo el embrollo que había quedado en casa, tal vez no tan solitario…solo tal vez.

Salí de fase, creí que no podría lucir más sucio de lo que me encontraba días atrás, pero grandes costras de lodo cubrían mi pecho y piernas, una gran parte de mi espalda está cubierta por hierbas y lodo…

— Un baño no estaría mal… — _me dije a mi mismo, escuchando mi voz humana _

— No, sería buena idea, también algo de ropa no vendría nada mal muchacho— _escuche la voz acompasada de mi padre, me gire rápidamente, ahí estaba esperándome en su silla de ruedas, más frágil de lo que le recordaba, tenía un paquete de ropa sobre sus piernas y una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su envejecido rostro, me lanzo las ropas, yo le vi entre sorprendido y feliz por verle _

— ¿Cómo sabias que…

— No por algo soy el jefe de la tribu Jake, bienvenido otra vez a casa hijo…— _dijo él, quería acercarme a abrazarlo pero descubrí que tenía razón, no llevaba ropa y seria incómodo para ambos, tosió incómodo y salió de la cochera , yo solo sonreí _

Después de un baño que debía de haber tomado hace semanas, me di cuenta que mi cabello alcanzaba casi mis hombros, tome las tijeras que había en el mueble…

— Ya no eres necesario, ¡al diablo como le guste el cabello a Bella!… ese no eres tu —_ le dije a mi "yo" del espejo, y corté, con algo de practica quizá hubiera quedado mejor, pero se sentía bien ser yo mismo una vez más, comenzaba a sentirme libre… _

Baje las escaleras ya vestido y mi padre estaba sirviendo el desayuno, la mesa aún conservaba las marcas que yo mismo había dejado cuando había recibido la invitación que el sanguijuela…Edward, había mandado para mi…especialmente…claro, finalmente había ganado, pero hoy nada me molestaría estaba en casa y eso era lo que importaba

— ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?—_ dijo él sonriendo, yo le contesté igual, no había preguntado el porqué de mi ida, ni el porqué de mi regreso, las cosas eran sencillas con Billy…_

— Revelador—_ contesté y comencé a comer mi cereal_— ¿Dónde…están todos?, prácticamente está abandonado el pueblo— _pregunte entre cucharadas _

— Es temprano Jake, la gente de La Push también tiene trabajos—_ respondió el, hasta ese momento me percaté de la forma en la que estaba vestido_

— ¿Por qué estás vestido como pingüino? , ¿tienes alguna cita?, ¿alguna elegante celebración a la que no fui invitado?—_ dije jugando, tratando de animarlo, pero su rostro inmediatamente me indico la sorpresa que le causaba mi pregunta—_ ¿qué?

— Jacob, ¿sabes que día es hoy? —_ dijo el en voz baja, al principio no entendí lo que trataba de decirme, pero cuando vi su rostro y vi el calendario me di cuenta de lo que con poco éxito trataba de explicarme _

— Oh… ¿así que llegue a tiempo para la fiesta no?…¡yay!—_ dije sarcástico y un tanto molesto, que quisiese arreglar las cosas no solucionaba del todo mis problemas aun había heridas que tardarían en sanar mucho…mucho tiempo. _

— Jake… yo, veras Bella vino cuando se enteró de que te habías ido, sabía que habíamos sido invitados y vino hasta aquí para que supiéramos lo importante que era que fuéramos, yo… muchacho, se lo que significa para ti pero no quisiera que…

— Ah… entiendo— _le interrumpí, Billy comenzaba a dar rodeos—_ no vine a detenerla, ni a causar un alboroto…puedes estar tranquilo…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo has…

— ¿Superado?, ¿continuado con mi vida?— _termine por él_— nahh, ninguna de las dos, pero algo difícil de explicar me ha pasado, veras…ya no quiero sentir ni causar dolor, yo espero que ella…no lo sé, simplemente…no lo sé…

— Encontraras las respuestas Jake, todo estará bien, ¿y chico? no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace tenerte en casa, te extrañe Jacob… si volvieras a irte podrías…

— No me iré padre, se lo que debo hacer y lo hare, si cambio de opinión, esta vez me despediré, lo prometo…

— Te ves más…feliz

— Lo soy, en una manera enfermiza y totalmente incomprensible, me siento mejor— _dije tratando de sonreír, Billy se acercó con su silla y entonces abrió los brazos, le di un abrazo corto, no éramos buenos con las demostraciones , pero sé que ambos necesitábamos ese abrazo _

— Bien, ¿tienes un traje de pingüino extra? hay cosas que debo arreglar y presiento que debo de ir presentable— _le dije mientras me separaba_

********

_**Continuará**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Vamos chicas y chicos **Espero sus comentarios** ^^, un abrazo enorme.


	7. 7 La noche antes del Gran dia

**Capítulo 7.**

** La noche antes del gran día**

**

* * *

  
**

****

**Bella POV**

— Creo que me iré a recostar… Alice no quiere que mi rostro muestre dos enormes ojeras , no combinan con el blanco…—

_ le dije a Charlie despidiéndome para retirarme a mi habitación, donde Edward me esperaba _

— Bells, ¿tienes un segundo?—_ dijo mi padre desde la sala, entonces baje la escalera con cautela, Charlie no era un hombre de palabras y estos momentos nos ponían nerviosos a los dos… _

— Hey papa, ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?—_ pregunte por cortesía, el tomo el control remoto y apagó el televisor, entonces señalo el sillón para que lo acompañara_

— Tranquilo Bella, no más ataques, no más osos gigantes…¿Cómo ha ido tu día?, ¿has visto a Reneé?— _preguntó el también tratando de alargar un poco la conversación, sabía que mi madre no era su punto favorito en las conversaciones pero ahora que ella había regresado por unos días para la boda, era un tema común _

— Todo el día, me ha preguntado varias veces por ti, todo está bien…sabes cómo se vuelve con las compras y Esme, realmente han encajado— _le dije , mi madre se había unido a la de Edward y ahora se la pasaban todo el día ultimando aquellos detalles en los que Alice daba oportunidad, tenía más derechos sobre mi propia ceremonia que yo…_— y bien…aquí estamos— _dije nerviosa_

— Si… veras, yo solo quiero que…, sabes que no se me da bien esto… —_ dijo nervioso, me hizo recordar la ocasión en la que pregunto por mi vida sexual…una conversación casi tan incómoda como la que tendríamos ahora…—_mañana sé que no tendré tiempo para hablar contigo y tu estarás tan ocupada como para hacerle caso a tu viejo…

— Papa no…—_ iba a interrumpir_

— Vale, supongamos que lo tienes, pero quizá me dé pena decirlo frente a todos—_dijo el _— Bella, solo quiero que sepas, que estos años que te tuve aquí…han sido los mejores en mucho tiempo y por mucho, que…te extrañare niña, ¡vaya que sí!, y sobretodo…que siempre estaré ahí para ti ¿entiendes?, no importa si un monstruo quiere salir de tu armario, yo te protegeré como cuando eras niña…

— Papa… no existen los monstruos…

— lo sé Bella pero lo que quiero decir es…

— Te entiendo papa—_ le dije interrumpiéndolo entonces hice algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, me acerque y le abrace casi con dolor, no podía prometerle que lo vería de hoy en adelante, que yo haría lo mismo por él, porque yo no estaría para él, lo mejor para él sería que no me viese jamás, por su seguridad… _

— Te quiero hija—_ me dijo al oído y me estrecho como jamás lo había hecho, sentí como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, y como el que yo tenía me impedía contestarle _

— Yo también, siempre lo haré, no lo olvides—_ le dije y trate de soltarme del abrazo, tras un minuto en el que no me soltaba , el me libero entonces tosió incómodo y se giró para que no viera las lágrimas que ya había visto_— no tienes por qué avergonzarte, te quiero papa—_ le dije besando su cabeza con cuidado y subí a mi habitación, él no me detuvo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward POV**

Esperaba en su habitación, contaba cada una de las motas que se dibujaban en el techo, contando los segundos para verla, me dirigí hacia su escritorio donde descansaba su vieja computadora , dentro de un cajón estaba su álbum fotográfico, sentí una especie de orgullo y alegría el darme cuenta que mis fotografías ocupaban la mayoría del álbum, repasé en aquellas que tomamos cuando apenas nos conocimos, su mirada y sus mejillas enrojecidas serian algo que extrañaría de mi Bella, vi como una parte de ese álbum estaba desgastada y reparada un par de veces, eran aquellas fotos que yo mismo arranque y después ella arreglo cuando cometí uno de los errores más grandes de mi existencia…dejarla, jamás lo volvería a hacer, jamás pondría en riesgo nuestras vidas, eso era una promesa, por eso mismo había aceptado a su pequeña demanda, fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererla siempre a mi lado, no importaba la forma, yo siempre la amaría, ella sería mi Bella por siempre y desde mañana seria oficial, no podía negarlo…seria el día más feliz de mi existencia

Escuche sus pasos subiendo por lo escalones y como corría hacia la habitación, entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró hacia mí, gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, entonces antes de que me levantara a abrazarla ella corrió a mis brazos y se acomodó en mi pecho con su rostro escondido en mi cuello, había escuchado su conversación con Charlie , sabia lo mucho que le dolía despedirse de él y por primera vez me quede sin palabras, no sabía cómo hacer menos doloroso este momento sin prometer cosas que tal vez no podrían ser posibles, así que con mi mano libre que no estaba estrechando su cuerpo , comencé a acariciar su cabello y comencé a cantarle al oído, esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor

Después de un rato, su llanto comenzó a disminuir y su respiración se hizo más acompasada, entonces se giró un poco para verme a los ojos

— No creí que fuera tan difícil…le extrañare Edward— _dijo ella y entonces volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho _

— Lo sé Bella, lo se…

— Lamento haber arruinado tu camisa—_ dijo ella acomodándose a mi lado, soltando el abrazo pero sosteniendo mi mano _

— ¿estas segura de esto?, ya sabes que podríamos esperar unos años…

— Vamos…no esperas que cambie de parecer una noche antes de la boda ¿cierto?— _pregunto ella sonriendo levemente—_ porque no lo hare, estoy nerviosa y lo voy a extrañar, pero quiero estar contigo Edward, siempre… y por muy extraño que esto suene… quiero que sea oficial, y sé que cuando lo extrañe más, tu estarás conmigo haciendo que pierda la cabeza y lo único que desee es estar a tu lado…como ahora—_ dijo ella sujetándome con fuerza _

— Quisiera ser mas de ayuda — _le dije _

— No es necesario…eres todo lo que necesito— _dije _

— Te am…— _iba a decir pero no me dio oportunidad , unió sus labios a los míos e incluso yo, un vampiro olvide donde me encontraba solo me concentre en la textura de sus labios y en el poder necesario para detenerme si las cosas se ponían algo…descontroladas_

— Yo también te amo—_ dijo ella separándose lo suficiente para decirlo y se abrazó a mi pecho una vez más, entonces una vibración en mi pantalón distrajo nuestra atención, ella levantó una ceja y sonrió con sus mejillas encendidas _

— Alice… —_ le dije sacando mi celular , ella se separó lo suficiente como para permitirme hablar y se recostó en la almohada a un lado de mi rostro, no separe mis ojos de los suyos mientras contestaba _

— ¿Edward? , dime que estas de camino a casa… son las 11:55 y se supone que no debes de ver a la novia en el día de la boda, ¡vamos! , es de mala suerte, y mañana todo tiene que ser perfecto…—_ dijo el pequeño duende que tenía por hermana _

— ¿Alice, sabes que no es tu boda verdad?, además me quedan cinco minutos…deja de molestar…

— Cuatro minutos —_ dijo ella— _y si no vienes ahora tendré que arrastrar tu… — _comenzó ella otra vez pero yo aleje la bocina de mi mano, aunque aún la escuchaba, entonces Bella levantó su mano pidiéndome el teléfono mientras sonreía, no me negué y pase a Bella la bocina _

— ¿Alice? , déjalo en paz, esta…ocupado—_ dijo Bella finalizando la conversación entonces escuche silencio en la bocina, pero Alice seguía ahí_— y ¿Alice?

— Si, Bella —_ respondió mi hermana menor, algo molesta pero resignada_

— Ya va para allá, no tardara mucho lo prometo… descansa, o haz lo que tengan que hacer los vampiros a estas horas, no quiero ver a mi dama de honor descompuesta…no se vería muy bien , además tienes mucho trabajo, tendrás que hacerme parecer uno de ustedes, no quiero resaltar… — _dijo Bella sonriendo mientras su mano libre reposaba en mi rostro_

— ¡Oh claro que resaltaras!, Alice Cullen ¡jamás!... jamás falla en asuntos de la moda, descansa Bella, no quiero ojeras mañana… —_ dijo Alice emocionada y colgó la bocina _

— Tienes que irte— _me dijo ella acercándose a besarme_

— No quieres que me vaya…_— le dije seguro de mí mismo y la sujete con fuerza, atrayéndola_

— No, pero quiero que Alice se sienta tranquila mañana… —_ me dijo entre besos _

— Siempre preocupándote por los demás…—_ le dije_

— Así es como soy… soy un paquete , Bella Swan, tómalo o déjalo, tú decides…—_ dijo ella_

— Me gusta cómo suena pero…prefiero Bella Cullen…no lo sé, suena…perfecto —_ dije, entonces ella se separó de mi sonriendo _

— Isabella Cullen… ¿no suena tan mal cierto? , vamos, si seguimos así no dejare que te vayas…— _me dijo y se levantó abriendo la ventana_

— ¿Señora Cullen , está usted corriéndome?— _le dije _

— Claro que no Señor Cullen, pero si no se va ahora mañana puede que no llegue la señora Cullen a tiempo a su compromiso

— Eso estaría muy mal…—_ le dije acercándome para besarla una última vez _

— Muy mal…— _dijo ella, entonces antes de que mis labios tocaran los suyos salí por la ventana, ella suspiró violentamente y abrió los ojos, deje escapar un sonrisa y cuando iba a unos veinte metros de la casa la escuche decir un leve "te amo" sabía que la escuchaba_

— Te amo…—_ respondí mientras me alejaba , sentía que mi pecho se llenaba de algo parecido al orgullo, algo tan cálido y tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía explicarlo, algo que no había experimentado en una vida de frialdad hasta que la conocí…_

_Corrí de camino a casa, sentía el viento como jamás lo había sentido, sentía libertad, sentía felicidad, sentía que…olía a perro mojado_********

_Continuará _

_

* * *

_

_¿Comentarios? hay les encargo no toma mucho tiempo lo prometo un simple Hola seria genial jeje, un abrazo chicas y chicos!_

_Vyanka_


	8. 8 Dia 0, El gran Dia

**Capítulo 8.**

**Dia cero, "El gran dia"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

Me levanté muy temprano, no podía creer que finalmente había llegado el día… me sentía aterrada, se supone que todas las mujeres sueñan con que llegue este día, yo también contaba los días, pero por los nervios que sentía conforme avanzaban, y mi plazo se había terminado, pero…estaba segura de Edward, con eso era suficiente, me acerque a mi viejo escritorio, el cajón estaba abierto y el álbum fotográfico sobresalía, lo observe, di una vista rápida, allí estaba todo aquel que me importaba, sobretodo de Edward, cuando pase a la zona que estaba marcada como "Amigos" me percaté que había una foto que estaba en la primera página y que probablemente sería la persona que más extrañaría de toda esa sección, Jacob , ahí estaba junto a nuestras motocicletas, con una enorme sonrisa donde sus dientes blancos resaltaban con el cobrizo de su piel, si le amaba… pero no de la manera en la que amaba a Edward, eso nos había llevado por caminos diferentes y hoy esa separación seria definitiva…

— Cuídate Jacob …te quiero — _dije y di un rápido beso a la fotografía, la guarde con cuidado y cerré el cajón_

— Ves…me quieres Bella — _escuche una voz decir del marco de la puerta que me paralizo, no podía ser él, entonces levanté mi rostro_— knoc knok, ¿puedo pasar?— _dijo él , era como un espejismo, salvo que esto no era un espejismo era Jacob, sonriendo en la puerta de mi recamara, iba con un esmoquin y llevaba el cabello recortado en una extraña pero atractiva forma _— vengo en paz— _dijo el levantando sus dedos en forma de "V" no pude reprimir una sonrisa_

— ¡Jake!—_ y no pude retenerme más, corrí hacia él y lo abrace, hasta sentir que no podía respirar, sentir que era real, no un holograma que mi mente había creado para sentirme mejor, percibí su aroma, quería comprobar que estaba aquí…— regresaste — le dije sin dar crédito a mis palabras _

— ¡Yep!, he regresado, y esta vez no me iré Bella — _dijo él, de repente no me sentí tan cómoda, ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?, me alegraba que apareciera pero…porque ahora, porque hoy… _

— ¿Que…Porque hoy?— _pregunte sin dejar de sonreír por tenerlo aquí _

— Tengo invitación, no podía perderme el día más feliz de mi mejor amiga… — _dijo el contento aunque pude notar un tono algo oscuro en su forma de decirlo _

— ¡Oh Jake!, me alegra tanto— _le dije y me volví a lanzar a sus brazos esta vez el me estrecho con la misma fuerza _

— Yo también Bells, sé que tienes preguntas, pero mira…hoy es tu día, y no quiero complicar esto ¿vale? , yo… sé que ambos nos complicamos mucho la vida, y no quiero hablar del pasado, sé que dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho, especialmente … cuando dije que preferiría que…

— Preferirías que estuviera muerta antes de…

— Si si, eso, como sea…lo lamento, no quise decirlo, en fin estoy aquí, porque quiero que seas feliz Bella, y yo también quiero serlo, no más enredos, seré tu mejor amigo, si me das la oportunidad…

— Jake creí que no querías esto, sabes que siempre será así, eres mi mejor amigo…

— Vale, pero me refiero a después…tu sabes , cuando tú ya no seas Bella…— _dijo él y la sonrisa se apagó de su rostro _

— Oh… tu dices que… ¿quieres ser mi amigo después de que eso pase?— _pregunté, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… _

— Claro, si no quieres chuparme hasta la última gota de sangre, creo que podría funcionar… — _dijo el sonriendo _

— Jamás te haría daño… no me lo permitirían sabiendo el daño que eso me causaría

— Lo se… Edward dijo lo mismo— _suspiro él _

— ¡¿Edward?, ¿hablaste con Edward?!— _pregunte sorprendida, y ¿si le había hecho daño? , no una pelea podría haber dejado cicatrices por muy rápido que sanara, además Jacob no me haría tanto daño, me regañe por pensar tal cosa _

— Tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba tener una charla de hombre a hombre…o de bestia a bestia si te parece más adecuado— _dijo sonriendo _—tranquila, el llegara a tiempo a la ceremonia y sin un rasguño, tienes mi palabra— _dijo el levantando su mano contra su pecho, jurando solemnemente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo no podía articular palabra, era algo increíble, no había otra palabra…¿es que de repente todo iría bien?, ¿justo como yo lo quería?_

— Entonces…¿todo está bien entre nosotros?— _pregunté _

— Excelente, si así lo quieres… por ahora es todo lo que necesitas saber, no puedo retrasarte mucho, además tengo un par de cosas que arreglar en la Push—_ dijo él _

— ¿Leah?— _pregunte automáticamente, levante inmediatamente mi mano tapando mi boca_ — lo siento, olvídalo

— Además de eso, pero si…supongo que necesito hablar con ella, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No, no lo sé… yo…

— Olvídalo… bueno tengo que irme, te veo en la recepción

— ¿Te vas… tan pronto?—_ pregunte_

— Creo que estarás ocupada, y no creo que a la sanguijuela enana…lo siento, Alice— _se corrigió al ver mi rostro_— le guste mi aroma, se molestara si me quedo un minuto más

— Pero te veré en la…

— Claro que si— _me interrumpió_— será interesante, nunca he medido mi control entre tanto sanguijuela…oh vamos, lo intento, en serio que si— _dijo el acercándose a darme un rápido abrazo _— te quiero Bella, soy feliz, o al menos comienzo a serlo, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi…

— Yo también te quiero Jacob—_ le dije y entonces escuche el timbre de la casa_

— Mi señal de salida— _dijo Jacob y corrió hacia mi ventana, dio un salto y desapareció entre la línea del bosque_

— ¡Bella, es Alice, va hacia tu recamara!— _grito mi padre , cuando me gire Alice olfateaba la puerta_

— Supongo que Jacob acaba de irse— _dijo ella_— …apesta

— Por la forma en que lo dices, esta enterada de su presencia y que no significa ninguna amenaza ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Bromeas?, Edward no dejo de parlotear toda la noche por lo feliz que estarías hoy —_ dijo ella casi sonriendo con una de sus manos sujetando su nariz_

— Vamos, hay mucho que hacer… estoy lista—_ le dije, y lo decía en serio, ahora estaba completa_

— No, no estas lista…aun, vamos a casa , te darás un baño y después de que termine contigo estarás más que lista… —_ dijo de forma autoritaria llevándome por los escalones, me despedí con un suave beso en la frente a mi padre, y después deje mi hogar, probablemente…para siempre _

Un par de horas después…

— Alice, de verdad no es necesario probablemente caiga con tacones o no, no deberías esforzarte tanto, después de ustedes, pareceré una simple humana… — _dije pesimista después de ver como ella y Rosalie lucían, Alice probaba con distintos estilos de zapatos, le gustaban los tacones altos, pero creía que el riesgo de caer era más alto con ellos así que siguió probando estilos_

— No cualquier humana, serás una humana arreglada por mí, ni siquiera has visto como luces…—_ yo suspire y deje que ella continuara con su caravana, si, era verdad, no me observaría al espejo hasta que estuviera a punto de salir, temía que algo me avergonzara y tuviera que hacer que retrasaran todo el evento, una vez en la puerta no podría huir así que creí que era la mejor decisión _

— Es solo que… ¿Cuánta gente hay allá afuera?—_ pregunté nerviosa, tal vez algunos no podrían asistir, y eso me tranquilizaría _

— Todo el mundo por supuesto— r_espondió ella, faltaban aun algunos minutos, solo quedaba poner el vestido en su lugar—_ todos en nuestra familia han llegado, aunque no puedo ver bien si llegaran todos, los lobos nublan mi visión, casi tengo dolor de cabeza

— ¿tu…familia?

— Claro, Tanya y compañía, incluso Peter y Charlotte han venido, ¿los recuerdas?, los amigos de Jasper— _dijo ella, me quede sin palabras, si, sabía que probablemente alguien o dos vinieran pero… Tanya… la vampiro que siempre había querido a Edward como algo más que un amigo… _

— ¿Tanya?, ¿Cómo luce?, no importa… es lo mismo — _dije _

— Bella… no sé cómo luce, he estado contigo toda la mañana, aunque… supongo que luce como nosotros…

— Extremadamente atractiva…¡genial!— _resople _

— Si así lo crees, ¡gracias!— _dijo ella—_ pero, hoy es tu día Bella, y créeme cuando salgas por esa puerta a la única persona que verán es a ti…—_ termino Alice_

— Eso es…alentador— _dije sarcásticamente y me deje caer en la silla _

— ¡No!, arruinaras tu cabello, arriba arriba!— _dijo ella aplaudiendo con sus manos , suspire derrotada y me levanté _

…

— ¿falta mucho?

— Si te vieras lo sabrías…— _dijo ella simulando enojo_— levanta las manos—_dijo y comenzó a ponerme el vestido, escuche como tocaron la puerta_

— Adelante— _me sorprendí y automáticamente quise mover mis manos, Alice había permitido que alguien entrara y yo estaba semidesnuda mientras ella trataba de ponerme el vestido_

— ¡Alice!— _me queje dentro del vestido sin ver nada_

— Lo siento, ¿Cómo va todo aquí?, ¿puedo ayudar?— _escuche la voz de Rosalie, mis mejillas se encendieron, entonces Alice termino de acomodar mi vestido, paso sus manos por mi cabello un par de veces, esparció un poco de polvo en mi rostro y sonrió frente a mí, todo eso en un par de segundos…_

— Yo creo que esta lista— _dijo Alice, me gire hacia Rosalie, como lo temía, lucia perfecta en un vestido negro ceñido que mostraba su espectacular cuerpo sin llegar a perecer vulgar, pero su rostro me impacto…¿estaba sorprendida?, ¿me observaba a mi sorprendida?...entonces una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro…_

— Lo está, increíble Alice lo has hecho de nuevo— _dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo el trabajo de Alice, eso me daba esperanzas_—Bella, luces espectacular, Edward estará realmente maravillado cuando te vea…— _dijo ella, viniendo de su boca era lo más amable que me había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, desde el bar sentí que evitaba portarse grosera conmigo, y casi no me observaba despectivamente…solo era Rosalie, esperaba que cuando fuésemos iguales, ella…tal vez me apreciara un poco más. _

— Hmm…gracias Rose— _dije apenada_

— ¿Maravillado?,¡más que eso!, ahora faltan algunas cosas, como pude olvidarlo— _se quejó Alice consigo misma moviéndose de un lado a otro—_ toma, ponte esto — _dijo ella dándome unos aretes _—son azules, ya tenemos lo azul…falta algo usado y algo prestado —_ dijo mientras yo obediente acomodaba los aretes en mis oídos _

— ¿Bella?_— escuche a mi madre decir en el marco de la puerta—_ ¡por dios!, luces preciosa, ¡oh Alice, gracias, es perfecta!—_ dijo ella antes de acercarse a mí con una caja—_ oh Bella!, sé que no hay mucho tiempo, todo está listo, pero tu padre y yo quisimos darte esto— _dijo ella entregándome la caja_

— Perfecto Reneé , algo usado ahora solo nos falta algo prestado — dijo Alice — ábrelo ábrelo!, no hay tiempo—_ dijo ella, su estado hiperactivo parecía estar más acentuado que nunca, apenas y podía mantener la fachada de velocidad humana frente a mi madre, tome la caja y la abrí , una pulsera dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, al parecer rubíes la adornaban _

— Mama…— _comencé, casi podía sentir el nudo en la garganta_— no tienen que hacerlo…en serio— s_abía lo que podía haberles costado, más de lo que probablemente podían costear_

— Calla Bella, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, es para que no nos olvides, era mio, tu padre me lo regalo y ahora te lo damos a ti — _dijo ella acercándose a besar mi frente_— te quiero Bella, no lo olvides— _dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, el nudo en la garganta seguía ahí, solo que sabía que el momento había llegado, tenía que salir por esa puerta y dirigirme a un grupo de gente, amigos y familia que esperaban, pero solo uno me importaba…Edward , si Edward era el motivo, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería, suspire y me arme de valor, entonces di un paso hacia la puerta_

— ¡Espera!—_ grito Alice, casi sentía como el corazón se salía de mi pecho_ — falta algo prestado

— ¡Demonios Alice!, para ser un vampiro, eres demasiado supersticiosa —_ le dije con mi mano sujetando el lugar donde estaba mi corazón, agitada… _

— Yo puedo ayudar— _dijo Rosalie_— esto es mío— _dijo ella levantando su falta hasta llegar a su muslo, me sonroje una vez más_— es prestado pero espero le guste a Edward— _dijo ella poniendo un liguero por encima de mi pierna, me sonroje aún más, si es que era posible _

— Rosalie, no…Gracias—_ dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro, entonces ella se acercó rápidamente y me abrazo _

— Empecemos de cero, ¿te parece?—_ me dijo mientras me abrazaba con cuidado de no arruinar lo que Alice había logrado _

— Sin rencores…gracias Rose—_dije regresando el abrazo _

— ¡Bien!, ¡es hora!— _dijo Alice separándonos con cuidado al principio, pero un segundo después ella estaba adherida a nosotras_—…está bien, un momento emotivo para comenzar, ¡me agrada! —_dijo ella _

— Parece que alguien esta celosa— _dijo Rose riendo y se soltó_— te veo allá abajo, ¡suerte!— _dijo antes de salir _

— ¿celosa?, ¿se refería a mí?...en fin eso no importa, ¿ya puedes verte?, estamos a punto de salir, te daré treinta segundos, después me sigues, ya sabes cómo son las cosas— _dijo Alice, y acomodo un enorme espejo a un lado de la puerta sin esfuerzo, cerré mis ojos y entonces escuche como salía por la puerta _

— Bien aquí vamos— _"treinta segundos" me repetí, con miedo de ver la imagen en el espejo comencé a abrir mis ojos, entonces, una joven con hermosas facciones que adornaba un vestido realmente encantador apareció frente a mi… por un segundo no pude hablar, no pude respirar… ¿era yo la del espejo?, salude con mi mano a la persona que me saludaba de vuelta en el espejo…si no era yo, realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, me acerque un poco, y comprobé que era mi propio reflejo, una fuerza creció en mi interior, tal vez no lucia como un perfecto vampiro , pero lucia lo mejor que podía lucir Bella Swan, la humana, esa fuerza se fue apoderando de mis músculos, hasta que llego a mi rostro e hizo aparecer una sonrisa que hacía que todo encajara perfectamente_

— Edward espera, estas lista, ¡vaya que lo estás!—_ me dijo la chica en el espejo_

Comencé a escuchar la música que Alice había señalado como la señal para que bajara, me sentía lista, pero mis músculos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente, reuní valor y logre abrir la puerta, mi padre estaba parado frente a mí y me ofrecía su brazo como apoyo

— Te ves…linda Bella— _dijo incómodo_— hermosa… — _corrigió él y yo sonrojada tome su brazo_

— No me dejes caer— _le dije sonriendo nerviosa _

— Nunca Bella, para eso está tu viejo padre— _respondió él sonriendo y dimos un paso, comenzamos a bajar las escaleras conforme la música avanzaba, no era muy difícil…claro sin los tacones y los nervios que me consumían…_ — que bien que te haya gustado, luce perfecto—_ dijo señalando el brazalete que me habían dado el y Reneé _

— Gracias—_ respondí _— ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?— _pregunté en un susurro mientras llegábamos a la entrada del camino que conducía al altar que había sido acomodado en la enorme recepción de los Cullen._

Ahora que reponía en la decoración me daba cuenta de lo fantástico que lucía todo, en la pared había arreglos de flores que en mi vida había visto pero eran hermosas, había listones recorriendo el techo y se esparcían como danzando entre las sillas donde estaban los invitados, estaba distraída con todo pero pude distinguir a unos cuantos, ahí estaba el pequeño Seth, quien sonreía, Billy y sobretodo estaba…Jacob, aun no podía creer que estuviese aquí, además de que se veía feliz, le regrese la sonrisa y continúe caminando, mis amigos humanos y algunos compañeros estaban también, mi madre estaba en primera fila, a su lado Phil y al otro, Esme quien sonreía brindándome la bienvenida a la familia y Carlisle junto a ella tomando su mano, todos los Cullen apoyando a su hermano y dándome la bienvenida, entonces fije mi rostro en la persona que necesitaba ver, la persona por la que me encontraba aquí, caminando entre un montón de gente solo para verle…Edward , en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron no pude frenar el latido de mi corazón, se agitaba tratando de alcanzarlo, lucia majestuoso con traje, pero su rostro, la sonrisa que lo cruzaba, no tenía precio… y esa sonrisa era especialmente para mí, siempre lo seria

— Creo que hasta aquí llego yo— _dijo mi padre sacándome del trance que me ocasionaba ver a Edward_— te quiero Bells— _dijo el besando mi mejilla, entonces paso mi mano hacia Edward quien la tomó delicadamente y la llevo hacia su boca sin dejar de sonreír_

— Cuídala muchacho, ahora es tu responsabilidad — _dijo mi padre primero serio pero después golpeo el hombro de Edward jugando, ante el gesto de dolor momentáneo de mi padre supuse que tal acción le ocasionaría un cardenal , me acerqué a Edward y trate de besarlo, olvide por un momento donde estaba, hasta que el sacerdote tosió incómodo, regresándome al momento actual, escuché risas en los espectadores, incluso Edward sonrió _

— Lo siento— _dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y me gire hacia Edward, es todo lo que observaría, me mantenía tranquila y me hacía alejarme del mundo… _

Después de veinte minutos en los que escuchaba lejanas las palabras del sacerdote, Edward llamo mi atención estrechando mi mano, entonces entendí que era la parte donde decíamos los votos, la parte donde declararíamos al mundo nuestro compromiso, se giró hacia mí con una de sus mejores sonrisas, sus ojos topacio deslumbraban de la emoción, sabía que un vampiro no podía llorar, pero conocía a Edward y esa humedad en sus ojos, sin ser derramada era lo más cercano a esa sencilla acción humana, que por lo visto se apoderaría de mí, sentí la primera lagrima cuando Edward comenzó a hablar, no sabía de donde venía, no entendía como alguien que sentía tanta felicidad podía derramar lágrimas como las que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

— Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti Bella Swan como mi esposa, juro aquí ante estos testigos que te cuidare y amare como nadie en la faz de la tierra a amado, antes de conocerte mi corazón era un lugar desolado, no había calor, no había amor, en cuanto entraste a mi vida sentí como esa sensación de calidez me llenaba cada vez que tu sonrisa aparecía, cada vez que tomabas mi mano, con esos gestos me has convertido en algo mejor de lo que jamás creí ser, prometo estar para ti todos…todos y cada uno de los días de mi existencia, todo cuanto poseo será tuyo, mi alma incluida…te amo — _termino él, sentía como el anillo se deslizaba por mi dedo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, tuve que respirar un par de veces para poder continuar con mi parte _

— Yo-o— _intente decir, pero mi voz sonó algo quebrada, sonreí por lo tonta que me sentía al no poder responder la parte más importante, "típico de ti Bella" me dije y tome un poco de aire, repase en lo que había escrito _—yo, Bella Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como mi esposo, ante todos estos testigos prometo amarte con todo mi ser, de este día para siempre no habrá nadie en el vasto universo que pueda amarte una décima de lo que yo te amo, mi corazón es ciego ante los demás, solo tu brillas para mí, acepto tu alma a cambio de la mía y sobre todo…por lo que estoy aquí, por lo que estaré siempre… te amo —_ dije posicionando el anillo en su dedo, tome sus frías manos y las envolví con las mías, de repente había tanta luz, tanta felicidad que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas… _

— Entonces ¿Bella Swan aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo?— _dijo el sacerdote _

— Di que si—_ dijo sonriendo Edward, varios rieron junto con el _

— Acepto— _dije rápidamente _

— Edward Cull..

— Acepto, acepto— _respondió Edward adelantándose, sentía que mis músculos se escaparían de mi cuerpo para acercarme más a Edward, los treinta centímetros que nos separaban eran insoportables _

— ¿Puedo ya?—_ pregunté nerviosa, otra sonrisa se escapó del público e incluso del sacerdote , quien me guiño un ojo haciéndome ver que el momento estaba cerca _

— Por los poderes que me confiere la iglesia y el estado, ante Dios y estos testigos, los declaro, marido y mujer…ya Bella, ya puedes besar al novio— _dijo el sacerdote riendo , entonces el lugar estalló en aplausos, pero yo solo pude dar el paso que me separaba a Edward y unir mis labios a los suyos, finalmente había pasado, Edward era mío, y yo siempre seria suya, sentí millones de mariposas en mi estómago, sentía que el momento era tan irreal que podía jurar que escuchaba a los mismos ángeles mientras nuestras bocas chocaban, fue tierno pero a la vez muy esperado y poderoso, esta era la acción que sellaba nuestra unión eterna… _

— Te ves hermosa…— _dijo Edward apenas separándose de mis labios— estuve esperando todo este tiempo para decírtelo, eres un sueño señora Cullen— dijo en mi oído y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, yo busque uno más, pero la sonrisa nerviosa de Edward y la mano de mi padre me avisaron que tendría que esperar un poco más, detrás de mi padre había una enorme fila de personas para felicitarnos, empezando por mi madre claro esta _

— Bella, ¡oh cielo!, ¡esto ha sido maravilloso , ¡hermoso!, Felicidades hija— _dijo ella apretándome como si la vida le fuese en ello, aun podía sentir los dedos de Edward sosteniendo mi mano libre, él estaba siendo abrazado por mi padre, aparentemente el matrimonio era lo único que necesitaba mi padre para aceptar a Edward por completo _

— Ha sido…perfecto— _dije a mi madre_— gracias por estar aquí mama— _le dije y ella se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo, después lo paso por mis mejillas limpiando mi rostro, como si fuese una niña_

— ¿perfecto?...espera a que veas la recepción — _dijo Alice detrás de mama, quien inmediatamente me dio un rápido beso y se alejó para dejar a los demás acercarse, en cuanto mi pequeña hermana, ahora oficialmente apareció me lance para abrazarle_

— Gracias, Gracias, Alice, todo…todo ha sido…

— Nonono, no agradezcas todavía, quiero ver tu rostro cuando todo termine, ¿fue tan difícil?—_preguntó ella _

— No entiendo porque no lo hice antes, ha resultado…oh Alice, ¡me siento genial!— _le dije y entonces ella sonrió complacida, se acercó a abrazar a Edward quien incluso la levantó del suelo, sonreí _

Comenzaron a pasar varias personas, primero los Cullen, Esme fue como siempre la persona más tierna de todas, Carlisle me dio la bienvenida oficial, Emmett me levanto del piso con un enorme abrazo, yo solo le golpee el hombro por lo que el sonrió y me soltó, Jasper me dio un rápido abrazo y sentí como la tranquilidad inundaba el lugar, su poder me ayudo a soportar algunos minutos más de ausencia de Edward, después de ellos abrace casi a la mitad del pueblo, vale, quizás exagere un poco, pero eran decenas y decenas de personas que llegaban a felicitarnos, contaba los segundos para estar con Edward, pero pude notar una ausencia, o varias, ¿Dónde estaba Seth, donde estaba Jacob?... yo los había visto al entrar, y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba Tanya y su familia? , de todos los cuerpos que llegue a abrazar solo pude sentir su calor, además hubiera detectado la belleza sobrehumana que les caracterizaba…un momento, ¿y si había problemas?, y si Jacob…

No, Jacob había prometido ser un buen chico esta vez, quizá fue demasiado para él, simplemente felicitarme por algo de lo que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo

Después de un par de minutos las personas fueron desapareciendo para unirse a la recepción, Alice había arreglado los jardines de la casa, aun no sabía cómo lucia, pero si era la mitad de lo que estaba observando ahora, seria simplemente asombroso y encantador.

Quedaban un par de personas, cuando me fije que uno de ellos venia en silla de ruedas, era Billy, se veía tranquilo, ayudándolo estaba Seth, parecía que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que le vi, me recordaba tanto a Jake…

— ¡Edward, amigo!, ¡Felicidades!—_ dijo Seth abrazando sin problemas a Edward, Seth hacia parecer tan fácil la amistad entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo que a veces me preguntaba si no era cuestión de hombría simplemente tal pelea _

— ¡Bella! , has sido graciosa allá arriba, Felicidades, se lo merecen los dos— _dijo Seth ahora lanzándose en un abrazo, el chico ya pasaba mi estatura por lo menos quince centímetros, le abrace con cariño y entonces Billy apareció detrás de Seth que se le había adelantado _

— Edward…mmm bien por ti muchacho, cuídala…es como mi familia— _dijo Billy tendiendo la mano de Edward, no se veía tenso, pero la mirada cautelosa que le brindo a Edward preocupándose por mi seguridad me hizo acercarme a abrazarlo, él era como un tío para mí, era el padre de mi mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo de mi padre, abrió sus brazos y me estrecho con fuerza_

— Te ves contenta Bella, me alegro por ti , en serio que lo hago, Edward es un chico afortunado —_ dijo él, refiriéndose a Edward como si fuese un humano, incluso conociendo su naturaleza real_

— Los dejare un momento, Alice requiere mi atención un segundo, con permiso—_ dijo hacia ellos y entonces tiro de mi mano y me acercó a él—_ no tardare , quiere hablar contigo a solas, estaré cerca—_ dijo en mi oído y beso mis manos, yo me desconcerté por un segundo, ¿Billy quería hablar conmigo a solas?, antes de que pudiera preguntar él se había girado , entonces regresé mi vista hacia Billy esperando aquello que tenía que decirme_

— ¿Billy?...¿qué pasa?

— Oh, nosotros nos vamos, ¿Seth? —_ dijo él lo cual me desconcertó, entonces Seth señaló con su cabeza a uno de los pilares, ahí estaba recargado mi mejor amigo Jacob, ahora lo comprendía todo_— nos vemos en la recepción Bella— _se despidió Billy apenas y alcance a asentir con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia Jacob, el hizo lo mismo _

— Jacob, te vi en la fila, gracias por estar aquí —_ dije acercándome a abrazarlo, el no opuso resistencia, algo había cambiado, ya no había tensión en nuestro abrazo, era la cosa más natural del mundo, un par de amigos que demuestran su cariño _

— no quería perderme tu caída por el altar con esos enormes tacones— _dijo el riendo mientras me abrazaba, yo le di un puñetazo en las costillas, creo que ni siquiera lo percibió pues siguió hablando— _te ves hermosa Bella— _dijo en mi oído, entonces suspiró y se separó de mi sin soltar mis manos, las levantó e hizo como si estuviera evaluándome_— encantadoramente y totalmente…no tú, en serio ¿tu escogiste esos zapatos?—_ dijo y volvió a carcajearse _

— vamos Jake, dame algo de crédito, yo escogí el peinado…bueno de una lista de peinados de Alice, lo que quiero decir es…que Alice se esforzó bastante, no puedes negarlo

— no, la enana definitivamente tiene un don para esto, aunque insisto esa novia de blanco frente a mí no eres tu Bella, eres más que eso— _dijo el serio _

— Jake…— _quise advertirle, no quería que todo volviera a ser confuso, al menos para él , yo estaba más que segura de mis decisiones_

— Vale vale, la costumbre— _dijo nervioso y llevo una de sus manos a su nuca nervioso—lo siento _

— No hay problema, ¿porque no te has acercado a felicitarme he?— _dije tratando de bromear , pero su mirada se oscureció un poco _

— Bella, mis heridas físicas podrán sanar rápidamente, pero estas—_ dijo el señalando su corazón y su cabeza—_ contra esas no soy tan efectivo…— _dijo él serio pero añadió rápidamente—_ aunque estoy bien, no perfectamente pero puedo asegurarte que me hace feliz verte feliz, ¿eso cuenta de algo no?

— Mucho Jacob, pero quiero que tú también seas…

— ¿Feliz? ¡Ha!—_dijo el riendo_—lo siento, no quería que sonara así, solo que por ahora no es una gran posibilidad, pero estoy trabajando en ello…tengo un plan ¿sabes?

— ¿Jacob Black haciendo planes?—_ pregunte sonriendo_

— Bella Swan vestida de blanco frente a un altar—_ respondió él de la misma manera _

— Extraño mundo…—_ dije , por un segundo iba a corregir "Bella Cullen", pero eso no era buena idea _

— Muy extraño

— no tienes una idea de lo importante que es para mí que estés aquí— _dije tocando su mejilla _

— si, lo se, es por lo mismo que yo estoy aquí—_ dijo el tomando mi mano y haciendo que le soltara, la llevo a su boca_—tengo que irme Bells—_dijo y se separó un paso, entonces sentí a alguien a mi lado, Edward _

— ¿tan pronto?, ¿a dónde?— _pregunté y tomé la mano de Edward, observe el rostro de Jacob pero él ni siquiera hizo un gesto cuando yo tome la mano de mi vampiro favorito, no había dolor en su mirada…¿es que realmente las cosas estarían bien para nosotros?_

— Tengo planes ¿recuerdas?, cuanto antes mejor—_ respondió y se giró hacia Edward saludándolo con un leve asentimiento con su cabeza _

— Gracias por estar aquí Jacob, sé que no ha sido por mí

— ¡Diablos no!— _interrumpió Jacob alzando la voz_— pero…me alegro de haber regresado, cuídala, porque si algo llega a…

— Lo se Jacob, lo sé, ella estará a salvo a mi lado…

— Vale vale, te creo… pero si algo…

— ¡Jake!—_ le reprendí pero sonreí al ver la actitud despreocupada con la que ambos mantenían lo más cercano a una charla _

— Lo siento, en fin, nos veremos pronto, llámame cuando regreses—_dijo refiriéndose a la luna de miel de la cual ignoraba absolutamente todo_— y antes de que…ya sabes— _dijo él haciendo unos colmillos con sus dedos_

— Lo haré Jacob, serás el primero en saberlo—_le dije y me acerque a abrazarle el me sujetó con fuerza y beso mi frente_

— Cuídate Bells

— Todo irá bien… —_ traté de tranquilizarlo _

— Eso espero, de verdad que lo hago… — _dijo él y se giró hacia la salida, Edward me estrecho por la espalda y acomodó su barbilla en mi hombro _

— Señora Cullen, ¿nos vamos?— _dijo el besando mi oído, por un segundo olvide donde estaba hasta que separó sus labios de mi piel _

— ¿He?—_pregunte distraída _

— La recepción ¿recuerdas?, todos nos esperan, música, pastel, brindis, ¿bailar?— _dijo el sonriendo _

— ¿bailar?, buena suerte con eso señor Cullen—_ le dije, la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro se ampliaba aún más cuando le decía de esa manera, me gire hacia donde había salido Jacob y no pude evitar una mirada de preocupación _

— Estará bien Bella, realmente él estará bien—_ dijo Edward , aunque no podía leer mi mente, me conocía de tal manera que no necesitaba poderes especiales para saber cómo me sentía _

— …¿nos vamos?— _dije dándole un corto beso en los labios _

****

**Continuará**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Te gusto y no has comentado?, te invito a que dejes tu opinion, mas capitulos en curso...**

**Siguiente capitulo de imagenes de todos los pasados capitulos incluyendo este ^^ **


	9. 9 Sanemos Juntos

**Capítulo 8. **

**Sanemos juntos**

**Jake POV**

Salí tan rápido como pude de la casa de los sanguijuelas, si bien no había sido tan doloroso como lo esperaba, no había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, ¡vaya que no lo había sido!, mi cabeza era un embrollo de pensamientos, no precisamente dolorosos, no precisamente felices tampoco, pero al menos podía hablar con ella, finalmente había pasado, ella jamás seria mía, mi compañera, ella jamás me vería más que como su amigo, y a pesar de que la idea me hubiera molestado unos días antes, sacado de mis cabales, fastidiado la vida…ahora, ahora no era más que un simple recuerdo de lo que jamás pudo ser, y a pesar de mis expectativas…había pasado y yo seguía aquí y estaba entero, no había furia, no había dolor , incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando le felicite y le deseé lo mejor, porque en el fondo lo decía con todo mi ser, no la perdería, era mi mejor amiga, más allá de cualquier estupidez, ella era mi Bella, incluso aunque fuese una chupasangres vegetariana, ella seguiría siendo mi amiga….bueno vale, quizá tenga que trabajar esa parte un poco más, la idea de ver a Bella sin su rubor y aniquilando un animal, aun me revolvía las entrañas y me provocaba un escalofrió involuntario

Camine sin rumbo fijo por unos minutos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el problema era, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo no arruinarlo? Y lo más importante… ¿en serio iba a hacerlo?, la sola idea me hizo sonreír, vaya que debía tener un tornillo suelto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Finalmente tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí hacia La Push, corrí hasta que sentí que el aire me haría olvidarme de mis pensamientos y con un poco de suerte olvidara mi objetivo…no lo logró, era un día nublado, como los tantos que ocupaban los cielos en Forks al año, no caía nieve, ni hacia aire, era…cómodo, tranquilo…

Llegue al límite del pueblo, me sorprendió que el traje de mi padre, que aun llevaba puesto, permaneció intacto, un par de motas de polvo en la orilla del pantalón, pero aun así estaba impecable…ósea me veía como un pingüino estúpido…

Mi cabello…bueno ese era otro problema, nunca siguió un patrón y jamás lo haría…

Camine por las calles, niños jugaban con sus bicicletas en las silenciosas calles de La Push, una familia estaba reunida en el jardín preparando una pequeña casa de árbol para sus pequeños quienes no paraban de gritar y aplaudir las acciones de sus padres…¡vaya que tenían pulmones esos enanos!, por el camino saludé a un par de personas que me reconocieron, supongo que algunas ya sabrían de mi regreso, aunque con mi vestimenta no creo que fuese muy reconocible, llegue a la esquina de la calle que buscaba, la gran casa azul con arreglos blancos, con una jardinería admirable y una cerca blanca que me traía recuerdos de cuando siendo niños, la casa donde había pasado años de mi infancia jugando a cosas que apenas recordaba, la casa de los Clearwater…la casa de Leah

_"bien Jacob Black, aquí vamos, no lo pienses más, solo improvisa…"_ me dije a mi mismo, suspiré y di un par de pasos a los que les siguieron otros más…

Alcance la cerca, apenas y me llegaba a la cadera, recuerdo cuando pretendíamos que era una enorme muralla que protegía al castillo, sonreí ante el recuerdo, salte sin dificultad la cerca, subí los escalones y me pare frente a la puerta de cristal con madera, respire un par de veces y toque el pequeño timbre, escuche ruido al interior, sillas que se movían y unos pasos accidentados, escuche una voz ronca, claramente femenina pero alterada por alguna razón

— Debe ser Seth, bendito muchacho debió dejar las llaves otra vez— _decía la voz claramente molesta, entonces escuche como daban vuelta al cerrojo y se alejaba la figura— _pasa, ¡demonios Seth!, mama te ha dicho miles de veces que…

— Hey Leah— _le interrumpí, me daba la espalda, llevaba una manta sobre su espalda y unas pantuflas de dormir, se paralizó… _

— ¿Jacob?— _dijo ella mientras se giraba, entonces me vio, después de poner los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pude percibir su rostro relajado, dentro de lo que cabe se veía…tranquila, por un segundo sus facciones eran más femeninas de lo que jamás había visto en ella, sus ojos estaban rojos e inflamados, lucia enferma pero había algo en ella que jamás había visto, vulnerabilidad…—_ ¡diablos!, ¿Qué haces aquí?—_ dijo ella recuperando esa mascara de frialdad e ira _

— Yo…, vale , veras…—_ no se me ocurría algo que decir que no fuese "Hey Leah solo vengo para ver porque demonios escribiste esa carta, que planeabas…¿lo decías en serio?, diablos debes de estar loca para escribir algo así para alguien como yo, por cierto te ves enferma pero me gusta cuando quitas esa mascara de gruñona", no definitivamente no diría eso—_ ¿podemos charlar afuera?—_ le dije, necesitaba un poco de aire, de repente sentí que la habitación se hacía muy pequeña_

— No tenemos mucho que charlar Black—_ dijo remarcando mi apellido, nunca lo usaba, tenía que estar realmente molesta_

— Vale , lo merezco…quiero disculparme, no me siento bien con esto —_ le dije sincero _

— Puedes irte tranquilo Jacob, no me ha afectado en nada—_ me dijo ella con una cara indescifrable, aunque había dolor en su tono de voz _

— Vamos Leah, solo unos minutos… lo prometo— _dije y utilice una mirada algo manipuladora, tendí mi mano al frente—_ ¿vamos?— _dije y de repente la manta de su espalda cayó al suelo, ella me miraba tratando de interpretarme, se veía confundida…_

— Bien, espera aquí, iré a cambiarme esto— _dijo ella señalando su pijama, que ahora podía ver que era de un rosa pálido y tenía ositos pequeños en todas partes, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada_

— ¿ositos rosas Leah?, ¿en serio?—_ dije sonriendo, ella se puso de mil colores e inmediato alcanzo la manta y se cubrió _

— Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensarlo, si los demás se enteran sufrirás una mu..

— "Una muerte lenta y dolorosa"— _terminé por ella entonces lleve mi mano a la boca y la recorrí con mis dedos, hice la seña de que mi boca estaba cerrada, incluso tire la llave del "candado" , ella casi sonrió por mi gesto_ — aquí te espero—_ le dije, ella asintió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación _

Vaya…ositos, me reí internamente, jamás lo pensé, no es que pensara en la pijama de Leah, jamás lo había hecho, pero aunque me reía no podía negar que de repente había mas de esa persona que yo conocía, o creía conocer, había cosas nuevas que…me gustaban, algo había cambiado, no sé en qué momento exacto, si fue la carta, si fue el charlar con Bella y darme cuenta que lo había superado o si era el asombroso cuerpo detrás de la pijama de osos, pero…había algo en Leah Clearwater que llamaba mi atención…algo que me atraía

Después de diez minutos en los que me pregunte_ "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, ¿es muy tarde para irme?, ¿existen los osos rosas?"_, Leah bajaba por las escaleras de madera, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, llevaba unos simples vaqueros, una playera de manga larga y unos guantes con los dedos descubiertos, en su brazo llevaba una chamarra, cuando estuvo frente a mí, pude ver que sus ojos estaban maquillados para enmascarar los signos del llanto que lucía minutos antes, observe su rostro sus ojos eran de un café tan oscuro que prácticamente podrían pasar por negros, su nariz era casi perfecta, y su piel…sus labios eran…

— ¿nos podemos ir o esperamos a alguien más?, aun no entiendo cómo es que vienes y …

— Leah, tranquila, relájate—_ le dije mientras me paraba frente a ella, quedamos a centímetros a distancia, la tome de las manos estrechándola para brindarle tranquilidad, al parecer funciono, no dijo otra palabra…—_ ¿ves?, así luces más linda—_lo dije rápidamente casi me arrepentí, podía sentir un puñetazo a mi mejilla, uno que no llego, me gire hacia la puerta, pude escuchar como aguantaba la respiración, sonreí y abrí la puerta, entonces ella me siguió—_ las damas primero dije—_ ella me observo como bicho raro y paso por la puerta _

Salimos en silencio de su casa, yo iba un paso adelante y la dirigí hacia el bosque, necesitaba un lugar que me trajera paz y serenidad y sobre todo, un lugar donde podía entrar en fase por si Leah decidía arrancarme la cabeza. Mientras caminábamos ella no dijo nada, yo tampoco, de repente me giraba a observarla, solo sentía que tenía que verla, y cuando lo hacia descubría que ella me observaba a mí, en ese momento los dos nos girábamos nerviosos, pasaron unos minutos y finalmente entramos en el bosque, sentía la humedad y el silencio que los arboles brindaban para nosotros, busque una raíz lo suficientemente grande como para sentarnos y cuando lo encontré me quite la chaqueta, me molestaba la tela, jamás había usado un esmoquin y jamás lo volvería a hacer, tome la chaqueta con una mano y la tire sobre la raíz del árbol

— Si quieres puedes sentarte— _le dije rompiendo el silencio _

— No tardaremos mucho ¿o sí?, así me siento bien— _dijo ella cruzando sus brazos, yo suspire —_ por cierto— _dijo mirando la chaqueta_— ¿porque luces como un idiota?

— He gracias Leah, un cumplido siempre es bien recibido— _le dije sarcástico alzando los ojos—_no vine a hablar de mi ropa

— ¿entonces?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿Cuándo regresaste?

— Yo…mira Leah, varias cosas han pasado desde que te marchaste, yo… no sé cómo decirlo pero creo que estoy mejor, o lo estaré pronto, no lo sé, pero…regresé porque no quiero ser otro tipo patético que huye de sus problemas…

— Bien, en eso tienes razón…

— Hem… gracias—_ le dije molesto_— en fin como dije varias cosas pasaron y pues estoy tratando de enfrentarme a esos problemas, si …por eso estoy aquí

— Bien, ya que soy un problema, arreglemos esto y podrás largarte a arreglar todos los demás

— Para ya Leah!, no es fácil, ¡maldición! , no es nada fácil

— Viniste a la boda ¿cierto?, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿planeas machacarlos?— _preguntó ella—_ cuenta conmigo— _dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cintura _

— No, no Leah, no pienso hacer nada al respecto, ellos ya… Bella… ella, ya es tarde para eso, y no quiero causarme más problemas y mucho menos a ti— _ella dejo caer los brazos y me observo en silencio_

— ¿dejaste que sucediera así nada más?— _preguntó ella incrédula_— ¡estuviste ahí!—_aseguró sorprendida, por un segundo observe su mirada sobreprotectora, y como una de sus manos se levantaba como tratando de alcanzarme, aunque un segundo después la regreso a su costado _

— Recién vengo de allá—_ dije y me deje caer en la raíz del árbol _

— ¿fue difícil?— _dijo ella más tranquila, se sentó a mi lado y percibí como iba quitando sus escudos poco a poco _

— ¿Sabes que es lo que más me sorprende?— _le pregunte , ella negó con la cabeza— _no lo fue Leah, no fue la mejor tarde de mi vida sin duda pero… creo que lo he superado —_ le dije y me recargue en el tronco del árbol, ella se giró escondiendo su rostro un segundo_— ¿Qué pasa?

— No quieres perderla, creo que de cierta manera lo entiendo, no importa si solo son amigos… solo no quieres perderla — _dijo sin voltear su rostro _

— Supongo, pero eso es algo bueno ¿no?, ya no tendrás que soportar mis lloriqueos cuando entremos en fase—_ dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro para hacerla girarse hacia mí, ella lo hizo y vi sus ojos enrojecidos otra vez, ¡demonios! ¿Ahora que hice? Pensé _— Hey Leah, veras…hay otra cosa, algo que necesitaba charlar contigo, ¿estás bien?— _le dije _

— Diablos Jake, ¿Cómo lo haces?, hace poco más de una semana estabas sufriendo y lamentándote como…como yo, y ahora simplemente…bahhh— _dijo ella nerviosa —_ olvídalo, me alegro que te sientas mejor es solo que desearía que… en fin, ¿Qué quieres Jake?— _preguntó y yo saque de mi pantalón la pequeña carta desgastada y arrugada, ella no la reconoció en un principio, pero cuando la extendí frente a ella y la coloque en la raíz del árbol , su mirada cambio de la melancolía al terror, no hablaba ni se movía_

— Esto…yo, ¿creo que debemos hablar?

— ¿Dime que no la leíste Jacob?, ¡maldición! Claro que la leíste, porque habrías de estar aquí si no es por eso, claro, "compadézcanse de Leah", ahora lo entiendo, quieres empezar tu tarea de buen samaritano, ¡¿quieres salvarme?, ¡ha!— _grito sarcástica, se puso de pie y movía sus brazos de un lado a otro realmente irritada, de repente desee no haber sacado el tema— _escúchame Jacob Black, no me conoces, no creas que lo hace por haber leído esa… tu solo…no sabes nada de mi— _dijo ella apuntándome con su dedo en mi pecho , hasta que ese dedo se convirtió en puño y entonces lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro , comenzó a lanzarme golpes con sus ojos cerrados, realmente estaba molesta, no pude pensar en otra cosa que sujetarla _

— Leah, vamos relájate—_ dije tomando sus muñecas impidiendo que me golpeara, no porque doliera, solo que no me gustaba verla en ese estado, después de unos segundos escuche como comenzaba a sollozar, relajo sus manos y me abrazo , de la nada, un momento estaba golpeándome y al siguiente estaba sujetándome con fuerza, no dije nada, deje que llorara en mi pecho, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo comencé a pasarle la mano por el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla , pasaron minutos, tal vez una hora y entonces ya no escuche nada, su respiración se tranquilizó y permaneció ahí a mi lado_—lamento haberlo hecho sin tu permiso

— No se supone que debías de leerla… nunca debí escribirla — _dijo ella todavía escondiendo su rostro _

— ¿Leah?, todo lo que está ahí, ¿es cierto?, ¿es lo que piensas de mí?

— No tiene sentido decírtelo, dejémoslo así… no volveremos a tratar el tema—_ dijo ella separándose un poco de mi _

— No Leah, si lo tiene, al menos para mí…

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Crees que soy una buena persona, que merezco ser feliz, que vale la pena estar a mi lado…es todo lo contrario a lo que pienso de mí, ¿lo entiendes Leah?, ¿era verdad?

— Yo…es verdad Jake, eres un buen chico…—_ dijo ella bajando la cabeza _

— Entonces…¿crees que podrías ayudarme?— _le dije _

— ¿ayudarte?

— A ser esa persona, quiero…ser esa persona, lo deseo en verdad, y quiero que tú me ayudes a lograrlo, necesito que me digas lo cabezota que soy cuando cometo algún error, que me aplaudas cuando hago algo bien, quiero…— _dije levantando su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos_—quiero que estés ahí Leah…a mi lado

— Jacob… — _dijo ella _

— Sé que estoy dañado, sé que será difícil , no soy alguien fácil de llevar, sé que tengo fantasmas en mi pasado como para atormentarnos a los dos pero…de verdad quiero intentarlo —_ dije y ella soltó una carcajada, yo enarque las cejas , no entendía porque se reía_—vamos Leah esto no es fácil…dame algo de crédito— _dije casi molesto_

— No, no Jacob…no me reía de ti, es que has dicho que tú eres el difícil de llevar— _dijo ella riendo histéricamente, no pude evitar reírme con ella_— ¿Cómo crees que estoy yo?, es la primera vez que escucho decir a alguien que describe mi carácter como suyo… también estoy dañada Jacob

— Entonces…sanemos juntos—_ le dije, de repente su risa desapareció, me observó a los ojos por un momento _

— No lo sé, no será…fácil— _dijo ella acercándose un poco _

— No, no lo será…pero ¿eso es un sí?— _me puse de pie y le dije acercándome a ella_

— ¿no lo haces por lastima verdad?—_ dijo ella a escasos centímetros de mi boca y cerro sus ojos , yo tomé con mis manos su rostro _

— Jamás me había sentido tan egoísta… —_ le dije y acorte el espacio que nos separaba, uní mis labios a los suyos, al principio un poco torpe pero después de unos segundos nadie podía negar que sus labios habían estado hechos para tocar los míos, lleve mis manos a su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, la necesitaba aún más cerca, entonces ella llevo sus manos a mi espalda y me estrecho como si no hubiera un mañana, duramos unos minutos en los que nuestras bocas se exploraron mutuamente, reconociéndose , acoplándose a la perfección… entonces lo sentí _

— ¿Qué…—_dijo ella con la voz entrecortada cuando me aleje un poco, la vi a sus ojos, y todo cambió, ya no había nada que me importara en este mundo, nada me mantendría lejos de mi centro de gravedad, que ya no era la tierra, ya nada tenía sentido solo estaba ella, mis costumbres, mi pasado, mi presente, todo lo mandaría por un tubo, solo estaba mi futuro a su lado, no había más, no había elección, sentí tanta calidez que creí que derramaría una lagrima… entonces lo vi en su mirada, de repente ella había destrozado todos y cada uno de sus escudos y finalmente podía verla como era, su sonrisa que tan solo de mirarla me dolía el pecho y esos ojos que hacían que temblaran mis piernas _— ¿Jacob?

— ¿Leah?—_ le dije y la abracé, mi sorpresa fue que ella hizo lo mismo, con la misma determinación, el deseo de no separarse jamás…_

— ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿lo sentiste también?—_ dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla sorprendida _

— Yo… creo que ahora entiendo a los demás, ¡diablos! …es tan poderoso — _dije acercándome a besarla una vez más, no se opuso _

— creo que acabo de…

— imprimarme contigo— _dijimos los dos a la vez sorprendidos_

— ¿es eso posible?, ¿Qué sientes, que estás pensando?—_ preguntó ella preocupada por lo que me pasaba _

— Pienso que… no hay palabras para describir todo lo que pienso de ti ahora mismo, no habría comparación, pienso que no quiero dejarte nunca, me destroza de solo pensarlo —_ le dije sincero, estaba aterrado, era como si todo mi ser hubiese sido absorbido por esa luz que ella irradiaba pero en vez de molestarme me llenaba de dicha—_ ¿tu cómo te sientes? —_pregunté acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja _

— No podría describirlo mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho… estoy asustada— _dijo ella y se escondió en mi pecho _

— No tienes porque…no permitiré que nada te pasé— _lo dije , así sin más , lo único que deseaba era su seguridad , su felicidad y haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo_— vamos con el viejo Quil, él sabrá que hacer… tranquila —_dije y bese su mano, tome mi chaqueta y la puse sobre su espalda, estreche su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la casa del viejo Quil , si había alguien que supiera lo que había pasado, ese era el viejo Quil _

_Continuará _

* * *

**Si te gusto y no has opinado, te pido 10 segunditos de tu tiempo ^^, valoro mucho su opinion, Gracias **

Estado de la autora: Subiendo mas capitulos ^^


	10. 10 Fairytale

**Capítulo 10**

**Fairytale (Cuento de Hadas)**

* * *

******Bella POV **

Llegamos a la recepción, todos se levantaron y nos recibieron con aplausos, no podía describir lo que veía con palabras que no fuesen: encantador y simplemente…perfecto. Había algunas estructuras que protegían a las personas del frio con mantas de fina seda y listones blancos que recorrían todos esos techos y formaban en conjunto una especie de villa salida de un cuento de hadas, pero permitían que desde cualquier punto hubiera comunicación con el mundo exterior, a donde fueses había una excelente vista hacia el centro del "salón" creado para nosotros, las luces que brindaban un ambiente de sueño recorrían los rincones y los pilares como si fuesen estas mismas hadas irradiando luz y calor a su alrededor, en el centro había un pequeño grupo de músicos que tocaban música clásica y tradicional, el sonido de los violines y el cello equilibraban el ambiente haciéndolo…perfecto.

—¡Bella! Por aquí —_dijo Alice avanzando entre la gente de forma bailarina, llego hasta nosotros y tomo mi mano, llevándome entre la gente_— esta es su mesa, por allá esta la fuente de bebidas, y si necesitas algo solo dile a los chicos que tienen el chaleco blanco, están para servirte— _dijo ella señalando algunos jóvenes, cuando me percate bien pude reconocer a uno de ellos…era el chico del bar, solté una carcajada _

—Eres increíble Alice— _le dije girando mis ojos y acercándome a ella— ¿los chicos del bar?— dijo en un tono bajo , ella solo me sonrió divertida _

—La cena está servida, en cualquier momento empezara el vals, prepárate

—¿El vals?, eso es…¿bailar?—_pregunté preocupada _

—Claro, es tradición que ustedes empiecen… solos—_ dijo ella sonriendo con picardía y se fugó entre las mesas _

—Tranquila, yo cuidare tus pasos— _dijo Edward en mi oído, estrecho mi mano y me llevo a la mesa donde nos sentamos, había un platillo de alta cocina en mi lugar y en el de Edward había lo mismo pero prácticamente era decoración _

—No tengo apetito— _dije a Edward mientras observaba mi plato, sentía demasiadas emociones como para pensar en probar alimento, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

—Lo siento, tendrás que comerlo, prometí que cuidaría de ti y eso incluye que te alimentes…además— _dijo él acercándose a mi oíd_o— necesitaras energía para él viaje que nos espera

—Bien, comeré…si me dices a donde vamos

—No, no hay opciones, arruinaría la sorpresa , ahora abre la boca— _dijo él tratándome como a un bebe, tome la cucharilla de su mano y comencé a probar un poco de lo que había, él hizo lo mismo, aunque nadie notaba que solo llevaba la cuchara a su boca y revolvía su platillo para que pareciera que desaparecía la comida, debajo de la mesa el mantenía aun aferrada mi mano, y acariciaba el anillo una y otra vez _

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las mesas estuvieron libres de platillos, un reflector para exteriores iluminó una mesa en el centro donde había un enorme pastel, que digo pastel, era una hermosa escultura que bien podría haber sido labrada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, nos movimos hacia el centro, para este momento el ser el centro de atención no era un problema para mí, bueno, al menos no tenía caso tratar de esconderme, después de todo este era nuestro día, con dolor en mi corazón , Edward y yo unimos nuestra mano entorno al cuchillo y partimos la escultura, otra oleada de aplausos y algunos chiflidos, me gire y era Seth quien disfrutaba más esa parte, le sonreí y me gire hacia Edward que brindaba su parte de pastel para mí, entonces le di una pequeña mordida, la cubierta quedo sobre mis labios, lo que soltó una carcajada de algunos, incluso la mía, observé a Edward levantando mi ceja, me vengaría por eso, entonces me acerque a besarlo, ahora la cubierta estaba también en su rostro, solo sonrió ligeramente y continuo besándome

—Esta delicioso— _me dijo a escasos milímetros de mi rostro _

—Si, la verdad es que el pastel esta…

—No hablaba del pastel — _dijo él volviendo a besarme con más fuerza, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y entonces escuchamos como alguien tosía frente a nosotros, nos giramos sonriendo y nos percatamos que la mesa con el pastel había desaparecido _

—Es tu turno—_ me dijo Alice—_ vamos Edward, cuídala —_ dijo ella en un tono tan bajo que apenas escuche , Edward tomo mi cintura y yo apoye mis manos en sus hombros, entonces me estrecho hacia el_

—Sígueme la corriente— _me dijo al oído y guiño un ojo, entonces me levantó un poco y puso las puntillas de mis zapatillas sobre los suyos, con el largo del vestido nadie notaria que él era el que bailaba , yo solo le seguía , sonreí…después de todo no sería tan malo— _te tengo… — _dijo y yo acomode mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, dejándome llevar_

—Por siempre…—_le dije al oído y el sonrió en mi nuca, lo cual provoco un escalofrió general, no uno de frio precisamente, por unos minutos me permití encerrarme en su abrazo y perderme al ritmo de la música… _

—¿Me permite esta pieza?— _dijo sonrojado mi padre, sonriendo nerviosamente con Alice detrás de él como evitando que se fugara, extendió su mano frente a mí, al igual que yo mi padre tenía terror escénico, además de que ambos éramos los peores bailarines en Forks, casi podía ver una placa fuera de nuestra casa "Casa de los pies izquierdos de Forks, Washington" , Edward beso mi mano una vez más y se giró hacia Esme que estaba a su lado , tome la mano de Charlie y entonces lo abrace, la música cambio a algo menos lento_

—Te ves Feliz Bells— _dijo el sonriendo, bailábamos a paso seguro, un simple vaivén que no ponía en riesgo nuestras vidas, yo le contesté con otra sonrisa_

—Lo estoy, esto ha sido…increíble, mas allá de lo que pude imaginar —_ dije y el me estrecho con fuerza_

—Te voy a extrañar tanto Bells, la casa no será lo mismo sin ti, especialmente la cocina…— _dijo tratando de hacer una broma pero sentí como la humedad de sus lágrimas tocaba mi mejilla , lo estreche con fuerza _

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil cocinar, dejare algunas recetas con punto y coma para que no mueras de inanición— _dije riendo_— te extrañare papa

—Promete que vendrás a visitarme cuando estés libre de la universidad — _dijo el sonriendo pero con los ojos congestionados por las lágrimas, no supe cómo responderle, esa promesa no podría cumplirla, no hasta que me convirtiera en algo más que solo un asesino sediento de sangre… _

—Papa…

—¿Puedo? —_ interrumpió Carlisle tendiendo su mano frente a mí, le sonreí agradecida, fue entonces cuando sentí mis propias lagrimas precipitarse por mis mejillas, me giré hacia mi padre y bese su frente, él sonrió y permitió que Carlisle ocupara su lugar… _

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, mi compañero de baile iba cambiando, increíblemente no sufrí heridas de gravedad, incluso cuando Emmett tomo el lugar, Jasper fue más tranquilo, y pudo haber sido su poder lo que me relajo al punto de casi disfrutarlo, en contra de mis predicciones… me divertí como nunca, después de quince minutos lance los zapatos por debajo de la mesa, sin que Alice lo notara, y me sentí más libre, mi cabello ya no estaba igual de arreglado pero me hacía sentir como yo misma

Después de una hora en la que Edward iba y venía porque la mayoría de las chicas, inclusive mi amiga humana Ángela, pedían una pieza con el novio, todo iba bien para mí, él era todo mío, ya nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, además la mirada de Edward siempre estaba dirigida hacia mis ojos, y la mía a los suyos…como dije todo iba bien, hasta que ella ocupo ese lugar…

—¿Qué pasa Bella?—_ preguntó Jasper girándose hacia donde estaba mi mirada— estas preocupada por algo, pero no lo percibo claramente_

—¿Quién es ella?—_ pregunté señalando a la mujer de metro setenta y tantos, esbelta, con la tez más hermosa que jamás vi, incluso las luces le daban un extra que hacía casi doloroso mirar, su cabello hasta la cintura de un rubio-rojizo metálico que realzaba sus facciones, ah olvide decirlo…enfadosamente hermosa, y lo peor de todo, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi Edward _

—Oh… Tanya, veo que no la habías conocido —_ dijo él riendo_— no tienes por qué preocuparte, Edward no tiene ningún interés en ella, somos como familia Bella

—Tanya…— _dije, aunque todo el mundo me había asegurado que Edward había rechazado cada una de sus atentas proposiciones, no podía dejar de sentirme…celosa por esa mujer de increíble belleza, si era su familia, Rosalie era igual de hermosa pero Edward jamás había prestado atención a eso, aunque ella era su hermana… Tanya por otro lado _

—Vamos Bella, relájate—_ dijo Jasper lanzando oleadas de tranquilidad_— no hay nada que temer— _dijo él y entonces lo vi con más claridad, mientras las manos de Tanya aferraban a Edward, él apenas y le ponía atención, sus manos por cortesía encima de su cintura y su rostro girándose hacia mí, una mueca y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces tomo a Tanya de la mano y se dirigió hacia nosotros, mientras los dos se acercaban observe mi reflejo en una de las copas que estaban a mi lado, no me gusto lo que vi, mi cabello desordenado, aunque el maquillaje se mantenía en su lugar había perdido algo de brillo, y claro mi gran sonrojo, y unas gotitas de sudor en mi frente, casi imperceptibles…para un humano, suspiré y me gire hacia ellos que estaban en frente… ¡genial!, ella estaba en perfecto estado _

—Tanya, ella es mi Bella, mi esposa—_ dijo Edward abrazándome y levantándome del suelo unos centímetros_— ¿no es hermosa?—_ ella sonrió a mi dirección , yo solo alcance a intentar expandir mis comisuras, haciendo una pobre imitación a una sonrisa _

—Hmm…mucho gusto Tanya— _dije extendiendo mi mano una vez que Edward me bajó, ella tomó mi mano y me atrajo en un abrazo tan estrecho que me fue difícil respirar_

—¡Bella! ,finalmente tengo el placer de conocerte, Edward no paraba de hablar de ti, ahora entiendo, hueles delicioso… —_dijo ella cerca de mi cuello, inmediatamente Jasper puso una mano en su hombro y entonces ella me soltó ligeramente_— lo siento, de verdad que eres especial, cuando seas un poco más…resistente tienes que visitarnos en Denalí, hay tanto que conocer la una de la otra— _dijo ella emocionada, el verla tan…humana y tan feliz de haberme conocido hizo que mi confianza alcanzara niveles estratosféricos, no pude evitar una gran sonrisa, después de todo si eran solo inventos de mi mente… _

—Claro que lo haremos, seria…genial, después de todo habrá mucho tiempo para conocernos Tanya

—Perfecto, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, porque ahora somos familia, y la familia se apoya…además tengo un par de historias graciosas sobre Edward que deberías conocer—_ dijo ella sonriendo _

—Vamos…no la historia del lago, ya habrá tiempo para eso, hoy no quiero ser avergonzado en mi propia boda— _dijo Edward riéndose, me pregunté sobre que sería la historia, pero Edward tenía razón, hoy no quería saberlo…_

—Claro que lo habrá, bueno ha sido un placer, mis hermanas te dan la bienvenida a la familia también — _dijo ella señalando al grupo de personas que se acercaban, dos chicas una con el cabello rubio más platinado que jamás había visto, su piel más pálida que la de las demás, supuse seria Irina, su rostro no reflejaba la misma felicidad que la de las demás hermanas, la otra chica chica, realmente amable incluso sin conocerla, solo con ver sus expresiones y rostro supe que sería Kate, además de otras dos personas que venían detrás de ellos por poco, no lucían como las demás, eran de tez morena pero pálida, sus facciones eran un poco más toscas pero sin dejar de ser hermosas _

—Kate, Irina, me alegro que hayan venido — _dijo Edward—_ Carmen , Eleazar, bienvenidos , tanto tiempo sin verles— _agregó a los vampiros de tez morena_ — Mi esposa Bella— _dijo presentándome, Kate me abrazó y bromeo con Tanya por mi aroma "exquisito", según dijeron ellas, Carmen y Eleazar hicieron lo mismo mientras que Irina se limitó a darme la mano y se marcho_

—Lamentamos su actitud, pero… a penas y hemos logrado que nos acompañara, aun reciente la perdida de Laurent , pero sería una grosería no aparecerse con la familia

—Entendemos, y agradecemos que estén aquí — _dijo Jasper _

—Y es la misma razón por la que nos vamos ahora—_ dijo Tanya acercándose a Edward, entonces le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Edward abriera los ojos sorprendido por un instante, entonces se giró hacia mí—_ un placer Bella—_ dijo ella besando mi mejilla, le siguieron los demás _

—Pero tan pronto…¿tienen que irse ya?—_pregunté, ¿habría ofendido a Irina o a alguien más?_

—Edward te lo explicara, extender nuestra estadía aquí sería un error… _— respondió ella, me giré hacia Edward y el asintió, se despidió de ellas y salieron siguiendo la línea del bosque, nadie noto su ausencia_

—¿Hice algo mal?—_ pregunté a Edward acurrucándome en su pecho _

—¿Tu?… tonta Bella— _dijo acariciando mi mejilla_— no ha sido culpa tuya, veras…tenemos visitas, Irina no puede estar junto a ellos sin iniciar una pelea…no quisieron arruinar la diversión es solo eso

—¿Hablas por Seth?—_ pregunté, me extraño que se sintieran amenazadas por un simple lobo adolescente_

—No, hay alguien que quiere verte…bueno vernos— _dijo señalando a los arboles al fondo, aunque estaba oscuro pude distinguir su silueta _— vamos— _tomo mi mano serio y me acompaño haya donde estaba la figura de mi mejor amigo_

—Es Jacob, ¿no es cierto?— _dije y el asintió_— ¿te molesta?...¿el que haya venido?— _dije con voz ronca, el hizo una mueca seguida de una sonrisa y me beso rápidamente_

—En lo absoluto, casi podría decir que lo considero como…un amigo, casi…— _dijo él llegamos a las líneas del bosque, el lugar era oscuro y entre las sombras apenas y escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta detrás de nosotros, dimos un par de pasos adentrándonos y entonces se puso frente a mí, algo había cambiado en su rostro, no podía definirlo con precisión, pero su actitud era diferente a la de la mañana, era una sonrisa natural _

—Jacob _— dije y lo abrace soltándome de Edward un segundo, el me recibió pero también había algo en el abrazo que me distrajo_ — creí que no vendrías

—Hey Bella, ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta?— _dijo ignorando mi pregunta, y antes de que pudiera contestar él se giró hacia Edward, quien asintió y se acercó—_ saben que no me gusta guardar secretos a Bella, así que lo diré ahora, hace unos minutos mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de viejo Quil hemos detectado un par de esencias que no son de tus amigos, no son…vegetarianas, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?—_ le preguntó a Edward _

—¿Nos dirigíamos?— _¿se refería a la manada?, entonces Jacob sonrió y pude percibir a una figura detrás de él, Jacob asintió hacia esa figura y entonces ella tomo su mano y se puso a su lado…era Leah, pero no la Leah que conocía, no…había algo en su mirada, en sus facciones que me recordó al mismo Jacob instantes antes _

—Bella, algo ha pasado, algo asombroso y endemoniadamente inesperado, ¿recuerdas a Leah?— _dijo él , yo asentí_— creí que jamás diría esto pero…la imprimación es increíble— _dijo él, entonces todo tomo forma frente a mis ojos, la mirada que Jacob profesaba a Leah y la mirada de ella hacia él, no había una descripción precisa , recordé lo que Jacob había dicho de la imprimación cuando habíamos charlado de ella "jamás imprimare" había dicho él , la sola idea le parecía de lo más terrible, quería ser libre de enamorarse, de que no hubiera una obligación de por medio… pero al ver su rostro impasible, relajado totalmente enamorado, feliz… no pude hacer ningún comentario… _

—¿imprimaste…con Leah? —_ pregunte en espacios _— wow…— _fue lo único que salió de mi boca, me giré hacia ella, ni siquiera puso atención a lo que decía, sus ojos no dejaban de hundirse en los de Jacob, su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Jake _

—¡Si! , ¿no es fantástico?, no sufriré mas Bells, ni siquiera entiendo porque estuve obsesionado contigo…— _dijo el emocionado _

—Cielos Jake…eso en verdad me hace sentir mejor—_dije sarcástica_

—¡Oh vamos Bells! Sabes a lo que me refiero —_ dijo el bromeando y dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo, me recordó a mi amigo adolescente Jacob, el que lograba que sonriera aun en mis días más oscuros, y no fue la excepción sonreí—_ ahora los dos estaremos bien, tenemos lo que queremos, lo que necesitamos… — _dijo acariciando la mejilla de Leah, por un segundo sentí como si fuese un intruso en la conversación, la forma en la que se observaban el uno al otro me recordó a mí misma viendo a Edward, me giré y en sus ojos había preocupación, enarque una ceja_

—¿Qué pasa Edward?—_pregunté, entonces Jacob se giró hacia él también _

—Dime más, acerca de este…intruso, lo que olfatearon en el bosque, ¿los reconoces?— _preguntó Edward, de repente la atmosfera se rompió, había un tono ansioso en su voz que hizo que me preocupara _

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien, Leah dice que lo ha rastreado antes pero no lo recuerda con claridad, eran dos rastros y no olían como ustedes, era… parecía viejo, pero no hay porque preocuparse por ahora, el rastro desapareció por el sur, estaremos vigilando por si acaso — _dijo tranquilo Jacob, Edward asintió _

—Tal vez no deberíamos marcharnos— _ dijo casi para sí mismo, yo me gire a verlo, estaba más inmóvil de lo que lo recordaba—_ lo siento, Bella —_ dijo el cabizbajo_

—Edward entiendo, no hay…

—Vamos sanguijuela, son dos chupasangres, ¿es tan poca la confianza que tienes hacia nosotros?, no lo hago por ti, pero sí por proteger a esta población incluyendo a tu aquelarre, no dejaremos que nada pasé, además solo los percibimos por un rato, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia… lo más seguro es que no regresen y si lo hacen…mejor para nosotros, peor para ellos— _dijo Jacob…¿las cosas estaban extrañas o Jacob acababa de tranquilizar a Edward para que no pospusiéramos la luna de miel?, Edward debía pensar lo mismo porque en su rostro veía aquella sorpresa que yo sentía, tomo mi mano —_ esto es todo lo que se, anda léelo antes de que me arrepienta— _dijo Jacob ofreciendo a Edward su mente, Edward asintió _

—El recuerdo no es muy nítido, no distingo la esencia… tal vez tienes razón, creo que puedo contar con tu palabra Jacob — _dijo Edward sonriendo, ¿el mundo estaba al revés?, yo estaría a favor de posponer nuestro viaje, solo necesitaba a Edward a mi lado, donde fuese y eso lo haría perfecto, pero… ahora veía como mi ahora esposo sonreía a Jacob, y a éste se le escapaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, entonces se giró hacia mi _

—Bien , no vine a arruinar sus planes, solo quería advertirles, creímos que sería lo mejor, quizá tu familia debería saberlo— _dijo a Edward, yo aún lo veía extrañada_— y tu Bella, quita esa cara, en serio…todo estará bien — _dijo Jacob , eso reventó mi temple, necesitaba charlar con él a solas y tendría que ser rápido…algo no andaba bien, y los dos me estaban ocultando algo _

—¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿Qué estás pensando?—_ preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos y se acercó a besarme_

—Regreso en un minuto…_—dije a Edward después de que sus labios tocaran los míos—_ Jacob , ¿podemos hablar un segundo?— _pregunté tomando su mano, Leah gruñó mostrándome por un instante a la Leah que yo conocía, pero Jacob se giró hacia ella y le plantó un beso, le dijo algo al oído y tomo mi mano, lo dirigí unos metros más adelante, sabía que Edward escuchaba, pero no estaba segura si Leah lo hacía, solo necesitaba charlar con mi ahora renovado mejor amigo_

—¿Qué pasa Bella?, siento lo de Leah, no le gusta que me toquen — _dijo él riendo _

—¿Jacob está todo bien?—_ pregunté preocupada_— se sinceró conmigo, por favor

—Bella, las cosas no podrían estar mejor, no entiendo tu pregunta—_ dijo él _

—A ver empecemos…¿la imprimación, tú estás de acuerdo con eso realmente?— _pregunté , sí , me gustaba verlo contento pero… ¿era lo que el en realidad querría o solo era una cosa sobrenatural metiéndose a su vida por la fuerza?, si fuese mi lugar desearía que mi amigo me hiciera esa pregunta_

—Bells— dijo él bufando claramente molesto—_ mira…sé que dije cosas antes, pero jamás lo experimente, y Bella, esto no fue solo basura mágica, esto… no lo sé, solo pasó, y de alguna forma u otra sé que Leah terminaría conmigo, fue como si nuestro acercamiento esta mañana fuese el gatillo, hubieras visto su rostro hace un instante, como sus ojos…_

—Ok, ok, bien, estas seguro eso puedo verlo, pero…¿Qué pasa con Leah, ella así lo quiere?— _interrumpí no quería entrar en detalles_

—Bella ha sido algo extraordinario, ella…también ha imprimado conmigo…¿no lo entiendes?, estaba destinado a ser así… y me alegro por eso— d_ijo él… ahora entendía la mirada perdida de Leah, la misma mirada de él, sonreí _

— ¿entonces todo está bien?—_ pregunté riéndome por lo repetitiva y terca que estaba siendo, pero su actitud, como había cambiado incluso su manera de vernos a Edward y a mi…me atrevía a decir que ahora confiaba en Edward… _

—Es lo que he tratado de explicarte…está perfecto—d_ijo el llevando sus manos a la cabeza pareciendo entre desesperado y juguetón, me reí mas por el gesto que hizo —_ vale , si eso era todo, ¿podemos regresar?— _dijo el en dirección a Leah _

—Espera, acerca de los "visitantes"— _dije remarcando las palabras_— ¿todo está bien?, no me ocultarías nada ¿cierto?, aun cuando la verdad me hiriese

—¡Bella!, ¡maldición!, claro que te digo la verdad, no hay porque preocuparse…— _dijo girando sus ojos _

—¿Por Leah que es verdad?— _dije preguntando en nombre de su objeto de imprimación _

—Por Leah— _dijo él brindándome toda la confianza que esas simples dos palabras podrían traerme _

—Bien, vamos…tengo una luna de miel a la que probablemente llegare tarde— _dije levantándome el vestido un poco para no pisarlo, vi mis pies llenos de barro y suspire_ — Alice definitivamente va a matarme—_ dije riendo, Jacob se giró serio y me detuvo _

—Bella acerca de eso…

—¡Cielos Jake! sabes que Alice jamás me haría daño…—_ dije riéndome esperando que su actitud cambiara pero no lo hizo _

—No, habló de la luna de miel, de eso hablé con tu vampiro… le hice prometer que no te lastimaría, pero Bella deberías pensarlo más, si el falla aunque sea un segundo…

—Jacob…eso no es de tu incumbencia — _dije sonrojada, no me gustaba el tono con que lo decía, como si Edward pudiera lastimarme, la decisión de tener una luna de miel como cualquier otra humana, no cambiaría, la decisión estaba tomada, y sabía que Edward no me haría daño _

—Claro que lo es, eres mi mejor amiga, ella _—dijo viendo a Leah_— demuestra que no son celos Bella, de verdad me preocupas… — _dijo él bajando la mirada_

—Mira Jake…sé que te preocupas por mi ¿vale?, en serio lo agradezco pero… es algo que de verdad…— _no entendía cómo podía decirle esto en voz alta_— que de verdad deseo experimentar como humana, sé que Edward no me lastimara, y tú en tu subconsciente sabes cuánto me ama y que jamás haría algo para dañarme por eso es que me permites ir con él aun cuando sabes que al final haré lo que yo quiera…—_ le dije abrazándolo, un poco sonrojada pero más segura por mi decisión _

—Cuídate entonces…él lo prometió y sé que lo cumplirá, así que si algo pasa…ya sabes dónde encontrarme ¿vale?

—Vaya ahora confías más en él que en mí, ¡genial!—_ dije sarcástica separándome de él y comencé a caminar mientras reía _

—No tanto pero, ¿vamos creí que eso te haría feliz? Además él no es un humano con las hormonas descontroladas— _dijo riéndose, yo le iba atizar un puñetazo sabiendo que no le haría daño pero él se adelantó y alcanzo finalmente a Leah, Edward estaba sonriendo, sabía que había escuchado todo así que con confianza tome su mano y me levanté un poco para besarlo _

—¿Nos vamos?_—preguntó Edward acariciando mi mano, yo asentí devolviéndole el gesto_

—Ve Bella — _dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Leah—_y tú chupasa…Edward, recuerda tu promesa— _le recordó Jacob , Edward asintió serio y le tendió una mano _

—Todavía no estoy listo para eso vampiro… pero ¿buen viaje? —_ dijo Jacob rechazando la mano de Edward, levanto los hombros como indeciso , yo sonreí al fin y al cabo un par de hombres que temían al acercamiento masculino _

—Cuídate Jacob, y Leah… estoy feliz por ustedes, cuida de él ¿quieres?, es un tanto inmaduro pero… es un gran chico—_ le dije sonriendo, ella mostró una ligera sonrisa y asintió entonces Jacob se giró y solo se despidió con su mano, en un par de segundos las dos figuras desaparecían frente a nosotros, dejándonos solos en la protección de la oscuridad, Edward iba a avanzar cuando yo retuve su mano y lo atraje hacia mi _

—Espera… cuando estemos ahí todos trataran de despedirnos y no tendré tiempo para esto…— _dije cruzando mis brazos por su cuello y levantándome un poco para besarle, recorrí el contorno de su boca con mis labios, ahora que nadie nos observaba mis intenciones fueron un poco más…audaces, tome sus manos y las acomodé en mi cadera, profundice el beso, abrace su cintura con una de mis piernas y lo atraje aún más hacia mí, esa poca distancia casi dolía, él no se quejaba , todo lo contrario, era como si deseara con la misma intensidad ese momento, entonces de repente se detuvo y comenzó a separarse divertido… _— Edward… —_ me queje atrayéndolo otra vez—_ lo prometiste, soy tu esposa…—_ dije y en cuanto la palabra salió de mi boca, sus labios sellaron los míos con ternura y fuerza a la vez, creí que ganaba la batalla pero un segundo después se separó…demasiado bueno para ser verdad _

—Es…Alice— _dijo él con la voz entrecortada_— viene para acá, no lo he olvidado Bella, lo prometí, pero…sé que en realidad no deseas que esto pasé aquí…a mitad del bosque con toda la familia a unos metros de aquí

—Puedes apostarlo…me gusta él peligro —_ dije desconociendo mi propia voz, Edward lograba que mi cerebro se desconectara y solo se ocupara de pensar en él _

—No Bella, no ahora— _dijo el terminantemente separándome _

—Pero…

—¡Chicos!, vamos, el auto está listo y los invitados se preguntan dónde están, ¿Qué hacían en medio del bosque?—_ dijo Alice cruzando las ramas de los arboles con agilidad, entonces estuvo frente a nosotros, reparó en mi ropa y en la de Edward, desarregladas y su boca formo una pequeña "o" —_ … bueno , he llegado a tiempo para impedirlo y que arruinen su propia luna de miel— _dijo ella, yo me sonroje y regrese a mi personalidad normal, acomode mi ropa y mi cabello y tome la mano de Edward pasando a Alice—_ estaba preocupada, no pude ver su futuro un minuto y cuando no los vi en la fiesta entre en pánico—_ dijo ella detrás de nosotros _

—Tranquila Alice, no arruinaría todo lo que has planeado

—No, ya lo creo que no, pero…oh dios, si no hubiera llegado antes— _dijo ella levantando sus manos contrariada—_ oh…estabas siendo sarcástica— _dijo ella más tranquila y cabizbaja— _lo siento , no quise interrumpir…bueno si quise pero…bueno entiendes lo que quiero decir— _dijo ella detrás de mí, yo me detuve, sentí el cambio en su alegre voz por uno más apagado, me sentí muy egoísta _

—Alice,lo siento, no quería que sonara así, mira todo esto ha sido…perfecto y lo ha sido gracias a ti, te agradeceré por más de una década pero… no te sientas mal ¿vale?

—¿De verdad te ha gustado tanto?— _dijo ella con sus ojos abiertos emocionada_

—Pues claro, más de lo que te puedas imaginar , gracias hermanita—_ le dije y me acerque a abrazarla, ella me estrecho con fuerza, más de la que podía soportar mi cuerpo humano_— A-li-ce , no pue-edo res…

—Ah! Lo siento Bella—_ dijo ella soltándose yo tosí un par de veces y recuperé mi estado normal_— ¿estás bien?— _preguntaron Edward y Alice a la vez _

—Alice…—_ comenzó Edward molestó _

—No, no Edward, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada… ¡diablos! Quisiera ya ser menos frágil para ustedes, de verdad que si

—Pronto Bella, pronto— _dijo Alice sonriendo más tranquila se nos adelantó un par de pasos y se giró—_ bueno, ¡en marcha!— _dijo ella, me gire hacia Edward tomando su mano y avanzamos ligeramente detrás de ella _

Llegamos al salón y todos comenzaron a despedirse de nosotros, Alice me entrego un paquete y me llevo a su recamara donde me di un baño y cambie mis ropas por lo que ella me había dado, Rosalie parecía feliz, esperando junto a Alice mientras charlaban animadamente en la recamara, cuando salí del baño me percaté que las dos habían guardado silencio

—¿Qué…?—_pregunté al ver que las dos reían mientras me observaban, reparé en lo que llevaba puesto, algo informal pero elegante que me ayudaba a pensar mejor, unos hermosos y comodísimos zapatos que agradecí reemplazaran a los tacones que como humana jamás usaría de nuevo, después de verme me gire hacia ellas aun extrañada, me vi en el espejo comprobando que no había alguna mancha o algo y me giré de nuevo hacia ellas…—_ ¿de qué ríen?—_ pregunté frustrada, entonces Rosalie sacó su mano detrás de su espalda y me enseño un paquete transparente que mostraba unas prendas provocadoras que incluso de verlas me hacía sonrojar_

—Olvidas esto—_ dijo señalando mi maleta que estaba abierta en la cama —_ un regalo de Emmett y yo para los recién casados— _dijo parándose de la cama entregándomelo, me sonroje aún mas _

—Rose…— _no sabía que decir, si lo rechazaba se ofendería… pero usarlo, en mi vida usaría algo como eso, ni siquiera podía describirlo como ropa, eran tiras de ropa que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero… ella no sabría que no lo usaría_—hmmm… gracias— _dije poniéndolo en la maleta, cuando vi el interior me percaté que no había muchas cosas mías que acostumbraba llevar, la mayoría aun conservaban etiqueta_— ¿Qué hay en la maleta, Alice?— _pregunté, ella solo sonrió y cerro el cierre frente a mi _

—Un poco de todo lo que necesitaras a dónde vas, ahora vamos, Edward está afuera esperando…— _dijo ella cargando la maleta por mi sin esfuerzo, Rose se acercó y me abrazó_

—Feliz viaje Bella, cuando regreses deberíamos ir de compras, necesitaras más como esos de ahora en adelante— _dijo riéndose, de verdad que lo disfrutaba… _

—Claro Rose, bien…gracias por todo chicas, no tengo palabras para describir lo bien que ha sido todo esto…

—Lo agradecerás después, ahora diviértete y como dijo Rose, cuando regresen lo primero que haremos será ir de compras— _dijo Alice emocionada, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, con el mismo rostro perfecto aun después del día tan agitado que habíamos tenido, besó mis labios y con una mano tomo la maleta y con la otra mi mano_

—Señora Cullen, el transporte está listo— _dijo él haciendo una ligera reverencia sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, fingiendo ser mi chofer personal, me reí ante la ocurrencia y caminé a su lado, cuando llegamos al coche me percaté que era un modelo nuevo, no sabía mucho de autos pero su color me llamo la atención, era del mismo rojo que mi camioneta , aunque claro mil veces más brillante _— es parte de mi regalo —_ dijo él abriéndome la puerta, entré y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo cerró la puerta y apareció a mi lado en el asiento del conductor _

—¿ Tu…regalo?, ¿para mí?— _pregunté el asintió _

—Sé que no te encantan los autos, pero trate que te recordara a tu cacharr…camioneta —_ corrigió _— y … por favor no lo rechaces— _dijo el tocando mis manos con ternura y observándome con unos ojos que podrían haber derretido al glaciar más antiguo del mundo _

—Bromeas…me encanta— _le dije fingiendo entusiasmo , el prendió el motor…¡vaya! Si que no sonaba como mi vieja camioneta, pero si esto lo hacía feliz…estaría bien por mi_

Me gire hacia atrás despidiéndome de los Cullen, mi familia ahora y volví mi cabeza al frente conforme nos alejábamos de Forks, recordé como me despedía segundos antes de aquellos que amaba y que probablemente no vería en mucho tiempo…en el mejor de los casos, lo más difícil fue despedirme de mis padres, Reneé había llorado como una pequeña y no paraba de besar mis mejillas, Charlie había llorado también pero después de nuestra charla anterior lo vi más tranquilo, vaya que los extrañaría…

Edward puso su mano sobre la mía y se giró hacia mí, aun cuando íbamos a más de la velocidad permitida no me preocupaba que se distrajera, no había accidentes para un vampiro, me vio con ojos cargados de ternura y llevo mi mano a su boca, regreso su vista al volante sin soltar mi mano

—Te amo Bella, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ti ahora…— _dijo él sonriendo recordándome porque estaba aquí…porque podría soportar alejarme de aquellos que quería… porque sería capaz de dar todo lo que tengo y mas solo para estar a su lado y ver esa sonrisa cada momento _

—Yo también te amo Edward— _le dije y me acurruque a su lado ladeando mi cabeza en su hombro _

**Continuará **

* * *

****


	11. 11 Hielo y Fuego

**Advertencia:** me dieon la sugerencia que dijera "este capitulo puede contener material no recomendable para menores de 16 años"...aunque si leyeron amanecer, la verdad no esta nada heavy ^^ , saludos!

**Capítulo 11**

**Hielo y fuego**

* * *

Después de tomar una cantidad de caminos y vuelos, llegamos a Sao Pablo, Brasil, si, aun desconocía el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos, pero estar a su lado era como un tranquilizante inagotable, podía pasarme horas solo viendo su encantadora mirada…

—Falta poco Bella— _dijo él rompiendo el silencio mientras acomodaba las maletas dentro de una pequeña embarcación que había en un puerto, "entonces esta no era la última parada" pensé, me ayudó a subir al bote y entonces en unos segundos ya estábamos zarpando por las oscuras aguas del mar brasileño_

—Estoy bien… ¿Por qué no te acercas un minuto?— _dije cuando el acomodaba el timón, estar lejos de él aunque fuese por minutos me incomodaba, fijo la dirección y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, se recostó a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos, su piel fría era un contraste con el calor que hacía en esta zona del mundo y me proporcionaba alivio, giramos nuestras miradas hacia el cielo y comenzamos a ver las estrellas _

—¿sabías que Alice tiene una estrella con su nombre?— _dijo él señalando una constelación—_ ahí, la pequeña centellante entre las dos más grandes, ¿la vez?— _dijo él y yo asentí_ — un regalo de Jasper para su vigésimo noveno aniversario de bodas— _dijo Edward…¡wow!, un estrella de regalo, no sabía lo romántico que podía llegar a ser Jasper, pero supongo que para haber hecho eso significaba había muchas cosas que aun desconocía de él _

—Cuéntame más…—_ le dije y el comenzó a detallar algunas historias que envolvían a su familia y al cielo nocturno, no sabía por ejemplo que todas las transformaciones de la familia habían ocurrido en luna nueva, me preguntaba si así lo escogían o si había sido una mera coincidencia, en ratos me acercaba más a su rostro y le besaba, el me regresaba el gesto y después continuaba, hasta que dejo de hablar, sus manos ahora estaban sobre mi abdomen y su boca en mi cuello trazando besos y caricias donde sus manos llegaban, él no tenía más que una ligera camisa encima y unos pantalones cortos, intente que se despojara por lo menos de alguna de esas prendas pero como solía ocurrir…él se alejó, giro sobre su cuerpo una vez, extendió sus manos y respirando con dificultad se giró hacia mi _

—No sabes lo difícil que es esperar…pero tenemos que hacerlo— _dijo al ver mi expresión algo frustrada, cada vez era más difícil detenerse…por suerte no lo seria por mucho _— ven aquí—_dijo el levantándose en menos de un segundo, tome su mano y lo seguí hasta la punta del barco, puso sus brazos a mis lados y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro _

—Dímelo a mi…— _dije después de un rato involuntariamente, él se giró hacia mí y levantó una ceja—_ habló sobre…esperar, el calor… no ayuda mucho— _dije sonrojada y el beso mi mejilla pegándose más a mi cuerpo para brindarme un poco de balance_

—¿así está mejor?—_ preguntó el pegando su mejilla a la mía, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, y una vez más…no era por el frio _

—Todo lo contrario — _dije girándome para besarlo, el comenzó a sonreír y entonces señalo al frente_

—Ya llegamos—_ dijo él y el solo escucharlo me puso los vellos de los brazos de punta, bien…habíamos llegado después de todo y en unos minutos ya no habría nada que podría detenernos, no habría excusa…y estaba lista para ello _

En menos de un par de minutos el había acomodado la embarcación a un pequeño puerto en la orilla de lo que parecía ser una isla, la luz de la luna iluminaba las palmeras ligeramente y la arena lanzaba destellos que eran salpicados por motas de agua plateada, Edward ahora bajaba las maletas y se dirigía hacia las sombras, antes de que pudiera decirle algo o sorprenderme, él ya estaba a mi lado, me sonrió

—Bienvenida a isla Esme—_dijo él, ¿isla Esme?, bien, ahora sabía algo nuevo de los vampiros, los humanos regalan flores, brazaletes, anillos, chocolates…mientras que ellos se regalan, estrellas, islas, una vida eterna… —_ ¿me permites?—_ dijo él ofreciéndome su mano, yo la tome y un segundo después me sostenía en sus brazos, yo abrace su cuello con mis manos y me recargue en su pecho, su fría piel me mantenía en equilibrio con el clima que se percibía en la pequeña isla_

—¿Isla Esme?, Carlisle, ¿cierto?— _pregunté , él asintió con otra sonrisa _

—Un regalo de aniversario también —_agregó confirmando lo que ya pensaba_— ¿Qué te parece?...hace un poco de calor, supongo para ti, pero…

— Es perfecto Edward— _le interrumpí con un beso, me acerque más a su cuerpo y comenzamos a avanzar, las tenues luces que se perdían entre la vegetación nos brindaban un ambiente cálido y misterioso, Edward no usaba su supervelocidad, quería tomarse con calma cada paso que dábamos, de repente se giraba y besaba mi frente, mi cuello… haciendo que yo perdiera por segundos mi orientación…_

—Be..lla —_ dijo alejándose un poco, yo le estrechaba con fuerza animándolo a continuar con el beso, entonces el me giro un poco y se separó obligándome a enfocar mi atención al camino cubierto con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, algunas velas atenuaban las sombras y brindaban luz al mismo tiempo, al final del camino había una casa no tan grande como la de los Cullen pero, quizá aún más elegante, los marcos donde deberían estar las ventanas, solo los cubría una fina tela que la brisa cálida empujaba a su antojo pero con sutileza, dentro de la casa el camino de rosas y velas se continuaba, llegamos al marco de la puerta y yo aún no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, estaba absorta en cada detalle, lo cuidadoso y perfecto que estaba preparado el ambiente solo para nosotros… _— lo sé, soy un romántico empedernido—_ dijo el riéndose al ver que yo no lo hacía— _¿te gusta?

—No Edward…más que eso, me encanta, ¿Cuándo…—_ iba a preguntar ¿en qué momento lo había preparado?, apenas lo había perdido de vista unos segundos… _

—Creí que sería más…especial de esta manera —_ dijo el interrumpiéndome_— no me llevo mucho—_ dijo riendo, cruzamos la puerta y llegamos a una habitación que parecía ser la principal, no había muchos muebles y si los había no repare en su presencia, lo que llamo más mi atención fue la enorme y comodísima cama que estaba al centro_

—Bien…estamos aquí— _dije nerviosa y el me bajo lentamente sin despegar sus manos de mi cuerpo, ni su mirada de mis ojos, su respiración aunque innecesaria se percibía lenta y difícil…al igual que la mía, finalmente el momento había llegado…_

—Estamos aquí…—_ dijo el eliminando el casi inexistente espacio que nos separaba, puso sus manos en mi cadera y se acercó a mi rostro_

—…Edward—_ dije entrecortadamente, entonces sentí sus labios en mi frente y un segundo después ya no estaba en mis brazos, me sobresalte ante la falta de su frio cuerpo —_ ¿Edward?

—Te daré unos minutos, debes necesitar algunos como humana a solas, el baño esta por allá, ha sido un viaje bastante largo…esperaré aquí —_dijo el sosteniendo mis manos, yo no pude negarle una sonrisa, siempre tan considerado, si, había sido un viaje largo, pero querer estar sola en mi luna de miel sin su presencia aunque fuese por unos minutos…no, esa no era un opción _

—Lo único que deseo esta frente a mí— _le dije _

Me acerque, tome sus manos y las puse en mi espalda mientras yo me amoldaba a su cuerpo, de repente sus labios se unieron feroces a los míos, no hubo rechazo, no hubo disculpas, sentía como sus manos se movían libremente en mi espalda y mi abdomen, un segundo después sentí como me levantaba y me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, yo me aferre con mis piernas a su torso y cuando abrí los ojos estábamos recostados en la gran cama, mi respiración cada vez más entrecortada, cada sentido de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente despierto donde él me tocase, los besos continuaron y se tornaron cada vez más intensos, y la distancia por corta que fuese era cada vez más dolorosa, me olvide de respirar por unos segundos cuando nuestra piel chocaba contra la otra…pero ¿Quién necesita respirar cuando tienes a un ángel a tu lado?...definitivamente si respirar me alejaba de este ángel, simplemente no lo haría, si finalmente moriría en este momento…sabría que estaría…feliz

Conforme los minutos pasaban la temperatura parecía haberse incrementado varios grados en la habitación, la ropa había comenzado a desaparecer hasta que hubo un momento donde ya no fue un problema, no había fronteras, no había un límite que nos separara, nuestra piel estaba en contacto y por un segundo pensé que Edward jamás había sido frio, que solo habían sido pensamientos en mi mente, en ese momento era tan cálido como la suave briza del mediodía, como un baño de sol después de un cielo nublado, no había diferencia…

Con mi mano trace su espalda y aprendí cada línea, cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo, cuando el calor no podía ser mayor sentí como sus ojos se hundieron en los míos, nos quedamos así, simplemente mirándonos, sin decir palabras, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y lo mismo hacia la mía con su mejilla, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas… ¿a quién le importaba?, entonces él se acercó a mi oído mientras besaba mi cuello

—Bella, eres lo más importante para mi…si hago algo mal, o si…llegase a lastimarte, tienes que detenerme, no podría vivir sin…

—Shhh…—_ le dije besando su cuello_— no me harás daño, somos…uno mismo—_ dije, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, asintió con su cabeza y entonces todo pensamiento, palabra o miedo desapareció, nuestros cuerpos, nuestra mente…se unieron y fueron uno mismo, una explosión de sensaciones aún más fuertes se desplego en cada célula de mi cuerpo, una danza perfectamente sincronizada, un patrón donde dos seres se convertían en uno… _

—Te amo mi Bella

—Te…amo Edward—_ dije y una cascada de sentimientos se apodero de mi cuerpo, una explosión de sentidos que ni siquiera puede ser descrita con palabras, mis manos que habían estado aferradas a su espalda finalmente cedieron ante la presión de todas esas emociones y lo sujeté con mis brazos, su cuerpo se desplomo a mi lado e hizo lo mismo, mi respiración comenzó a volverse algo regular, sentí como mis parpados cedían ante la profundidad de la noche, sus manos guardando mi sueño mientras acariciaban mi rostro con ternura…entonces mis sueños que ahora no podían ser mejor que la realidad se adueñaron del momento…_

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de las olas al fondo y las melodías que algunas aves componían especialmente para nosotros logro despertarme, sentía la cálida briza que llenaba mis pulmones, sentía la luz del sol bañando mi cuerpo y sobre todo sentía los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor mientras tarareaba en voz baja mi nana, había algo distinto en la atmosfera, algo había cambiado y se había impregnado a mi espíritu para siempre, una ola de satisfacción que rodeaba a mi propia burbuja de felicidad

Sin abrir mis ojos me gire hacia Edward y pase mis brazos por su cuello y me acurruque aún más cerca…

—Buenos días, ¿Dulces sueños? _—pregunto él con una sonrisa_

—Mmm… prefiero la realidad—_ le dije acercándome a besarle, el me respondió con la misma atención y se alejó un poco_—…¿qué pasa?—_pregunte abriendo mis ojos, veía una mirada recelosa de su parte_

—¿Cómo te sientes Bella?— _dijo sosteniendo ahora mi rostro como si fuese una delicada pieza de cristal, yo gire mis ojos, ¿que si estaba bien?, no…estaba increíble y majestuosamente bien, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntaba justo ahora?_

— Edward, nunca he estado mejor que ahora_— le dije y el trato de sonreír aunque la mirada preocupada en su rostro aún se mantenía_— ¿Por qué…

—Tu cuerpo no parece opinar lo mismo— _me dijo el pasando su mano por mis brazos, enseñándome la causa de su preocupación_— trate de contenerme, de verdad que lo intente…— _dijo el cabizbajo _

—¿Esto?_—pregunte moviendo mis brazos, no pude evitar una mueca de dolor aunque trate de disminuirla—_ Edward esto no es nada en comparación con lo que siento…apenas y me duele— _le dije sonriendo y me acerque, él me tomo en sus brazos y me apoyo en su pecho _

—¿Segura?—_preguntó, yo lance un pequeño siseo de aparente molestia por la clara respuesta de mi parte—_ lo siento entonces…

—Edward, no otra vez…—_ le dije, no quería que comenzara a volverse esa persona que se culpaba por cada cosa que me pasaba…_

—Creo…que me has malinterpretado—_dijo sonriendo_— sí, siento haberte hecho esto— _dijo señalando las marcas en mis brazos y otras en mi abdomen—_ pero, lo que quise decir es que también ha sido…la mejor noche de mi vida Bella—_ dijo sonriendo, su mirada ahora no era de preocupación si no de complicidad, sus brazos me estrecharon aún más y comenzó a besar mi mejilla _

—¿de verdad… lo crees así?—_pregunté entrecortadamente, comenzaba a perder la cabeza por lo que sus labios hacían _

—Lo juro Bella, ha sido… ni siquiera tengo palabras para expresarlo— _dijo el sonriendo y me beso de lleno en la boca, yo abrace su espalda y sonreí ante mi triunfo, entonces sentí como sus labios se separaron una vez más—_ pero no será hoy cuando volvamos a hacerlo Bella—_ dijo el besando mi frente _

—¿Qué?, pero…pero—_ comencé pero él se acercó y me beso rápidamente callando mi pequeña suplica, un segundo después él se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando no pude generar palabras ante su perfecto cuerpo casi desnudo_— al menos puedo preguntar ¿porque?—_ dije adoptando la misma posición que él con mis brazos cruzados, fue cuando percibí por primera vez que a diferencia de él, yo no tenía una toalla para cubrir mi aparente desnudez, inmediatamente me sonroje, él sonrió aún más, yo alcance a taparme con mis manos_

—No tienes por qué hacerlo Bella…eres total y deslumbrantemente hermosa— _dijo el sonriendo y mis mejillas se prendieron ante el comentario— _te amo Bella, esa es la razón, por mi salud mental…¿podríamos esperar a que te recuperaras totalmente?— _dijo el señalando las demás lesiones en mi cuerpo, que hasta ese momento no había percibido en su totalidad_— no es que no vayamos…a intentarlo de nuevo, como dijiste alguna vez "con un poco de practica…" —_ dijo el sonriendo _

—Entonces…¿es solo porque no quieres lastimarme?— _pregunté, las dudas e inseguridades sobre mi persona salían a flote de vez en cuando, este…era uno de esos momentos _

—Tonta Bella— _dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama acariciando mi brazo_— ¿Por qué habría otra razón?— _dijo acercándose a mí, me beso una vez más con delicadeza y se separó un poco _— prepararé el desayuno… te esperare en la cocina— d_ijo besándome y un segundo después solo había aire frente a mí, un tanto frustrada, pero con la esperanza de un mañana…o más bien dicho de muchas noches, me deje caer pesadamente a la cama e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, cada articulación me dolía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y hubiese escalado una montaña al mismo tiempo, aunque comparado con mi aura de felicidad eso no era nada, nada que pudiera quitarme la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro _

…

**Continuará**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si no han votado o comentado hay les encargo diez segunditos de su tiempo ^^**

un abrazo enorme, y gracias a todos los que me impulsaron a escribir otro fic ^^. Besos **Vyanka **


	12. 12 Contrastes

**Capítulo 12.**

Contrastes

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pasaron más de cuatro semanas desde que habíamos llegado a la isla, la promesa de Edward se mantenía en pie, por el día nos dedicábamos a explorar la isla, nadar en el océano, observar el cielo, e incluso ver películas, aunque la mayoría de esas acciones terminaban antes de lo planeado, generalmente terminábamos en la habitación, mi burbuja se mantenía intacta, apenas y podía pensar en el mundo exterior, olvide la fecha, las horas me daban lo mismo, siempre que tuviera a Edward a mi lado lo demás era… bueno, no era Edward.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última llamada de Charlie, los Cullen le habían dado el numero donde podía encontrarme en caso de emergencias, y claro…sus emergencias siempre estaban a la hora de cocinar, cada vez que una llamaba terminaba con él o con Reneé un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, llamadas eran de ahora en adelante lo único que me permitiría…

Hasta que pensé en una solución, algo que me diera una prórroga para no sentir la distancia de golpe, no, los prepararía para mi partida y principalmente me prepararía a mí misma para su ausencia, además estaba esta nueva faceta con Edward…como humana, definitivamente no quería pensar solamente en sangre cuando estuviera a mi lado, no quería ser un monstruo que pensara más en su sed que en sus caricias, así que esta noche Edward lo sabría, y sé que estaría contento con mi decisión…

—¿Qué piensas Bella?— _dijo el acomodando mi cabello desordenado mientras me apoyaba en su pecho _

—Quisiera pedirte algo…

—Lo que sea, sabes que lo tienes— _dijo sonriendo, tomo mi mano y la llevo a su espalda acomodándonos en una posición que apenas y me dejaba recordar lo que iba a decirle _

—Espera— _le dije , sus ceja se levantó y me miro extrañado— _no es eso, después de hablar podemos…continuar, detén el pensamiento—_ le dije sonriendo y me acomode para verlo a los ojos_— quiero ir a la universidad— _le dije y él sonrió encantado pero aun con confusión en su mirada_— quiero ser…humana un poco más, sé que no lo esperabas, pero…sé que te agrada la idea, puedo verlo en sus ojos señor Cullen—_ le dije sonriendo, me acerque a besar sus parpados y entonces finalmente habló _

—Bella, no tienes por qué complacerme de esa manera, lo aceptó, por alguna extraña razón quieres ser un pequeño monstruo como yo, y yo ya no puedo negarme la única cosa que me ha hecho feliz en toda mi existencia, finalmente soy feliz siendo egoísta, quiero una eternidad a tu lado…— _dijo él abrazándome _

—No Edward, no lo hago por ti, claro sabía que la idea te haría feliz, pero yo…lo necesito, quiero tiempo, quiero conocer otros aspectos de mi humanidad y especializarme en otros…— _dije besando sus labios, el me respondió con la misma ferocidad y emoción, sus manos me sujetaban por la cintura y mi mente estaba a punto de desconectarse para darle lugar a los sentidos_— ¿eso es un sí?— _dije entre sus besos_

Su respuesta, un tanto demostrativa, fue por supuesto un sí, era un hecho iría a la universidad, y tendría a Edward como humana por una gran temporada, si tenía 18 años…20…¿a quién le importaba?, un par de años no serían un problema…

Finalmente los días en isla Esme estaban contados, en dos semanas iniciaríamos el curso en la universidad, y en cuatro días partiríamos hacia Forks, pasaría unos días con mi padre, Edward no tendría que esconderse para entrar en mi habitación, incluso cuando Charlie se enteró de nuestros planes de regresar antes, llamó para comunicarme que había cambiado mi antigua cama individual por una más grande para los dos, ambos nos reímos incomodos y terminamos la llamada…

—Extrañare este lugar— _le dije a Edward mientras veíamos una película en la pequeña sala _

—En vacaciones regresaremos , ¿te parece?—_ preguntó él _

—Sería perfecto, aunque llevare a mi objeto favorito conmigo…—_ le dije acercándome a él_

—No sabía que pensaras llevarte la cama— _dijo él bromeando_— en realidad pareces muy feliz cuando estas en ella— _dijo riendo, yo solo alcance a darle un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, entonces antes de que pudiera contestarme algo, el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro comenzó a sonar, ambos nos extrañamos, no esperábamos ninguna llamada… _

Edward tomo el teléfono y contestó, su mirada de repente se oscureció y la sonrisa que se había en sus brazos desapareció tan rápido como habló

—¿Saben algo más?— _lo escuche decir, me observo a los ojos y entonces se giró dándome la espalda hablando lo más silencioso que podía _

Un minuto después en que mi corazón latía con fuerza, Edward se giró hacia mí y se dejó caer de rodillas, su cara mostraba preocupación, y si antes lo había visto pálido, ahora parecía que todo su color se había escapado de su cuerpo, apenas y se movía, la respiración falsa que hacía por costumbre no apareció, se había convertido casi en una roca

—¿Edward?, ¿Qué pasa?— _le dije, me senté a su lado y tome su rostro entre mis manos, su mirada estaba perdida —_ Edward…

—Alice…— _dijo él, apenas y había movido los labios, creí que lo había imaginado, pero el eco de sus palabras aun chocaba en mi cabeza, ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a la pequeña hermana de Edward para que se pusiera de esa manera?, inmediatamente sentí el peso de sus palabras…_

—No…—_ salió de mi boca en un susurro, mi garganta no me permitió hacer nada más, una cortina de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de mis ojos, entonces Edward reaccionó, sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro _

—La traeremos de regreso… —_ dijo él y beso mi frente, una enorme nube de confusión opaco mis pensamientos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿podían traer de la muerte a un vampiro?, moví mi cabeza confundida y me concentre intentando vocalizar mis pensamientos _

—¿Alice, ella esta…viva?—_ pregunté entre sollozos, su rostro adquirió una mueca de sorpresa_

—Creo que me has malinterpretado una vez más, Alice está bien, o al menos eso espero— _dijo él e inmediatamente un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, me sentí tonta por suponer algo tan extremo_— lamento comunicarte que nuestra estancia aquí ha terminado, mi familia me necesita…— _dijo él cabizbajo, yo automáticamente tome su mano y con la otra limpie las lágrimas que opacaban mi visión_

—Vamos, ella estará bien Edward, es tiempo de regresar— _le dije y me levanté él se giró hacia mí y me beso rápidamente… cual fuese la razón por la cual estaría tan preocupado Edward no importaba, Alice estaba en peligro y yo jamás me sentí tan impotente por no asegurarle que las cosas estarían bien, mi idea sobre mantenerme humana, totalmente inútil, estaba a punto de desaparecer… _

En menos de una hora ya estábamos de camino hacia Forks, en el transcurso Edward me explicó aquello que ocurría con Alice, al parecer Jasper y ella habían tomado un tiempo para alejarse de los Cullen para pasar tiempo a solas, aprovecharon la ausencia de Edward y decidieron retomar su luna de miel, todo iba bien hasta ese momento, fue entonces cuando Edward menciono que hubieron varios crímenes en los alrededores de la ciudad, incluso la manada acordó estar en vigilancia conjunta con los Cullen para proteger a los humanos en Forks y los alrededores ante el inminente ataque, apenas unos días atrás Alice había llamado para anunciar su regreso, quería charlar conmigo sobre un asunto que todos desconocían, solo había preguntado por mí y por mi regreso, se esperaba que llegaran un par de días atrás, pero al no llegar, los demás comenzaron a preocuparse, Alice era muy precisa en sus predicciones, los ataques de repente cesaron, pero Alice y Jasper nunca llegaron, hasta hoy, Edward me relato con las manos hechas un puño como era que Jasper había llegado a Forks…

—Jacob lo llevo a casa, lo encontraron en el rio dentro del límite entre la reserva y Forks, Bella…apenas y estaba con vida, Carlisle dice que le tomara semanas en recuperarse completamente, ¿sabes lo que se necesita para que alguien para nosotros necesite todo ese tiempo?... nunca había escuchado a Carlisle ver algo como eso, cuando pudo finalmente articular palabra, lo único que alcanzo a decir fue "Volturi" , "Alice viva"—_ dijo Edward llevando sus manos a su rostro, comprendí su miedo, la palabra Volturi era la más temida por cualquier vampiro que conociera de su existencia, y el que hubieran ido por la pequeña Alice aterraba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo _

—Ella estará bien, si hubieran querido… terminar con ella, Jasper no estaría con vida— _le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, él se giró hacia mí y negó con su cabeza _

—No Bella, eso es lo que más nos atemoriza, porque dejar vivo a Jasper… ellos nos están llamando, nos quieren a todos… y no quieren que lo veamos venir—_ dijo Edward, pensé en sus palabras y no pude contestar algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, hice lo único que pensé que ayudaría, tome su rostro y lo apoye en mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cabello tranquilizándolo, el no opuso resistencia y tomo mi mano_

Después de un par de viajes largos en los que apenas y había cerrado los ojos llegamos a las afueras de Forks, Edward conducía al doble de velocidad que era permitido, sus nudillos apretados contra el volante, yo iba recostada en el asiento mirando por la ventana, de repente el teléfono sonaba y el silencio se apoderaba del momento cuando Edward colgaba, eso era bueno…no había peores malas noticias que anunciar, nuestras manos unidas descansaban en mi regazo, de vez en cuando Edward se giraba para besarme y yo hacía lo mismo, no había palabras, solo demostraciones de que estábamos el uno para el otro…

—Bella… —_ dijo él mientras nos estacionábamos frente a la casa de mi nueva familia, en la entrada Emmett esperaba mientras mantenía en un abrazo estrecho a Rose quien escondía su rostro en el pecho de éste—_ no te pasara nada, lo prometo—_ Termino Edward y estrecho mi mano con fuerza _

—Lo se Edward, te amo—_ le dije y me acerque para besarlo rápidamente, se sintió como un beso de despedida, lleno de emociones que no podían ser demostradas de otra forma, me separé y junte mi frente a la suya— vamos…hay mucho por hacer, Alice nos necesita— le dije y nos separamos, apenas iba a abrir mi puerta cuando una Rose con la misma cara de preocupación y desesperanza abrió la puerta y me recibió con un abrazo que provoco que todo el aire saliera de mis pulmones _

—¡Oh Bella!—_ dijo Rose , yo tosí incomoda ante la falta de aire y ella aflojó el agarre—_ lo siento, no saben lo tranquila que me hace saber que están bien— _dijo ella y Edward se acercó a ella quien lo atrajo en otro abrazo, apenas era soportable ver la forma en la que las cosas se habían complicado, la sonrisa en Emmett no había hecho su aparición, jamás creí ver su rostro de esa manera, parecía un niño asustado y apunto de hacer un berrinche, cuando me acerque a saludarlo el solo me levanto en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza_

Unos segundos más tarde entramos a la casa, Esme estaba en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida, parecía que en cualquier momento brotarían lágrimas de sus ojos, y aunque eso no era posible, la idea no pudo dejar de atacarme, sollozos escapaban de su boca y en cuanto nos vio también corrió a nuestros brazos, sentía el cariño que esta familia se tenía unos a otros, y como la falta de un individuo podía afectarlos incluso más que a una familia humana, aun cuando los lazos no eran de sangre, esta familia, mi familia, era más humana de lo que cualquiera podría haberse atrevido a pensar.

Mientras yo me quede abrazando e intentando consolar a Esme note como Edward se movía rápidamente hacia el estudio de Carlisle, pasaron unos minutos y entonces los dos bajaron con el mismo rostro, el padre de los Cullen siempre había sido el hombre entero que estaba para cuidar a los suyos, ahora no veía a ese hombre, veía a un hombre asustado, impotente…

...

Después de saludarme brevemente Carlisle comenzó a describir todos los detalles, que no eran muchos, a Edward frente a mí, no había nueva información que les dijera o afirmara lo que Jasper había dicho, los pocos informantes que Carlisle había localizado se mostraban renuentes ante la salida de información, el hecho de que los Volturi no proclamaran la captura de la vidente, ni profesaran la causa de la misma, hacia dudar a Carlisle sobre las palabras de su hijo, creyó que quizá estaba demasiado lastimado para formar un pensamiento coherente.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente pude ver el grado de los daños, convencí a Edward de llevarme hacia donde Jasper se encontraba, no quería que observara la condición de su hermano, y quizá…debí hacerle caso, cuando entré la única lámpara encendida me permitió observar a medio detalle las lesiones de Jasper…o del cuerpo casi sin vida que estaba frente a mí, una mueca de dolor automáticamente se generó en mi rostro, pero no quise preocupar a Edward y tomé toda la fuerza y estomago que pude para acercarme a Jasper, tome su mano lacerada, aun tenia algunas marcas de colmillos recientes y algunos pedazos de piel salían o en peor caso faltaban de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba pasible, como si estuviera durmiendo, pase mi mano por su cabello e intente besar su frente, me dolía verlo así, y dude por un segundo que aquella figura que estaba frente a mí era en realidad Jasper, y aun mas dude que fuese a recuperarse…

—¿Se pondrá…bien?— _pregunté a Edward mientras aun sostenía la mano de Jasper _

—Lo estará, le llevara tiempo pero…será el mismo que conociste, las marcas con veneno se quedaran pero… estará bien — _dijo Edward, unos minutos más tarde nos retiramos de la habitación, Carlisle iba a realizar unas pruebas y administrar sangre a Jasper, creía que de esa manera su recuperación sería más rápida… _

Después de un par de días, Charlie se enteró que había regresado, al mismo tiempo Jacob, mi mejor amigo lobo también lo hizo, y no tardo mucho para llegar a los Cullen

—¡Jacob!— _grite cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta de los Cullen con una cara de disgusto pero al verme una sonrisa se generó en su rostro, inmediatamente me lance a sus brazos _

—Regresaste…¿estás bien?— _preguntó el _— aun eres humana—_ dijo sonriendo , pero en cuanto vio el rostro de los Cullen decidió dejar la sonrisa para otro momento_

—Las cosas no están nada bien Jacob… no sé si pueda demorar más mi cambio…—_ le dije_

—Lo sé, yo mismo he visto al vampiro rubio en el rio, vaya que le dieron una paliza, no había visto a una sanguijuela tan…—_ dijo él pero al percibir mi mirada cambio el tono de su voz_— lo siento, en fin, nunca había visto a alguien como ellos tan dañado, no creí que fuera justo dejarlo simplemente ahí, ¿lo he hecho bien no es cierto?— _dijo el levantando el pecho orgulloso, como un niño esperando a que le aplaudieran una gracia_

—Jacob, en nombre de mi familia, y mi mismo… gracias, te debo una más —_ dijo Edward quien estaba detrás de mí de repente, sosteniendo con sus manos mi cadera, la expresión en el rostro de Jacob no cambio, de hecho fue como si hubieran aplaudido y se sintiera satisfecho por eso _

—Jacob…¿Por qué estás aquí?...no lo tomes a mal, estoy contenta pero creí que el tratado dice que…

—Por ahora el tratado esta…neutralizado, hay peores amenazas — _respondió él , entonces el teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, levanté la bocina y supe que era Charlie_

—¿papa?...si estamos aquí

—¿Puedo verte?, en estos momentos voy hacia allá, chica de verdad que este viejo te ha extrañado— _dijo él y escuche el sonido del motor encendiéndose, inmediatamente pensé en las consecuencias de tenerlo en casa, las cosas que no podría explicar… _

—Dame un segundo, detén el coche— _le dije y tape la bocina con mi mano, me giré hacia Edward_— Edward, tengo que verlo—_ le dije sabiendo que había escuchado la comunicación—_ tengo que ir yo, no podemos arriesgarnos más —_ terminé inmediatamente negó con la cabeza_

—De ninguna manera Bella, es muy peligroso ahora, y Carlisle me necesita para hacer unas llamadas, cuando termine charlaremos del tema—_ dijo el _

—Tengo que ir ahora…—_ le dije _

—No sin mí, no sin alguien que sea capaz de cuidarte — _dijo el rotundamente, sabía que estaba en lo correcto pero el hecho de Charlie viniera y se complicaran aún más las cosas no era una opción, apenas iba a contestar cuando Jacob se me adelanto_

—¿soy transparente?, yo puedo llevarla— _dijo Jacob, inmediatamente me gire hacia Edward quien mantuvo el silencio pensativo por un minuto, entonces le señale el teléfono, Charlie aún seguía en línea, necesitaba una respuesta _— vamos, sabes que no le pasara nada si está a mi lado

—¿lo prometes?— _dijo Edward alcanzando una mano para estrechar a Jacob, éste la miro reflexivo pero entonces la estrecho tan rápido como la separó haciendo una muesca de asco _

—¿Papa? … no te muevas, voy para allá, Jacob va conmigo—_ le dije y entonces el me preguntó que pasaba con Edward, que si habíamos tenido alguna riña—_ no , no, todo está perfecto entre nosotros, tiene trabajo que hacer es solo eso, y Jacob quería visitarte, ¿está bien?—_ le dije y el asintió enérgicamente, casi me grito de alegría, colgó el teléfono y entonces me gire hacia Edward _

—No tardare mucho lo prometo— _le dije y lo bese, sus manos me atraían más a su cuerpo y aunque no quise que terminara me solté del agarre con más autocontrol del que creí poseer, Jacob hizo otra mueca de asco y entonces me brindo su brazo, aún era extraño ver a este nuevo Jacob, me pregunté dónde estaba Leah, quizá no muy lejos y seguramente nada feliz de que Jacob estuviera conmigo… _

—¿Nos vamos?—_ dijo Jacob impaciente, mi mirada no se separó de la de Edward aun cuando salía por el marco de la puerta con el brazo de Jacob como soporte, le lance un rápido beso a Edward y ya estábamos fuera de la casa —_ ¡ywak!, son asquerosos, aun no entiendo cómo puedes besar a un vampiro… estar tan cerca de sus dientes — _dijo el simulando que temblaba _

—¿Tienes miedo Black?—_ pregunté riéndome, se sentía bien sonreír después de los días tan caóticos que pasábamos, Jacob negó con la cabeza mientras reía, sentí una enorme felicidad de tener a mi amigo de vuelta, el muchacho que hacia todo para hacerme reír… _

_Continuará..._

* * *

_subiendo capitulos ^^ _


	13. 13 Complicación

**Capitulo 13. **

** Complicación **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Subimos al auto que Edward había prestado a Jacob, y este se maravilló en su interior, comenzó a tocar cada botón que yo dudaba supiera de su función

—Vaya tengo que admitir, estos chupasangre saben cómo moverse—_ dijo el encendiendo el motor—_ ¿tu cinturón? —_pregunto señalando mi asiento, antes de que pudiera tomar la banda un jaloneo que produjo la reversa del coche descontrolado me llevo a casi estamparme contra el vidrio, la mano de Jacob me sujetaba evitando que me lastimara— _vale, lo siento, es más rápido de lo que pensaba—_ me dijo avergonzado y espero a que me pusiera el cinturón _

—¿Sabes manejar esta cosa?— _le pregunté _

—En teoría… — _dijo el sonriendo, y acelero, unos segundos más tarde y un centímetro de uña menos en mi dedo a causa de la ansiedad finalmente llegamos a la carretera _

—…y bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Leah?— l_e pregunté, algo cambio en su rostro apenas mencione el nombre de la chica, sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera que me hizo estremecer_

—Viento en popa…ósea, perfecto, más que perfecto, ¿existe una palabra que describa eso? —_ preguntó pensativo—_ vale no importa, todo genial Bella

—¿Dónde…

—¿Esta ella?— _termino la frase por mí—_ veras no le agrada mucho que me arriesgue yendo a la casa de las sanguijuelas pero yo quería verte, sabes…como amigos y eso, con las locuras que han pasado, necesitaba ver que estabas bien, pero…arriesgar la vida de Leah , no, eso no era una opción así que le he pedido que me espere en casa, Quil y Seth están con ella

—¿En casa?— _pregunté , lo dijo de la manera en que sonaba más como "hogar , dulce hogar" _

—Oh, hemos decidido vivir juntos—_ dijo él, mi boca se abrió totalmente,_

— ¿tienen un mes de relación y ya viven juntos?...wow

—Oh no Bella, son cinco semanas y cuatro días de relación y nos hemos mudado hace unas tres semanas— _dijo él, la mueca en mi rostro aumento aún más… _

—¿No crees que eres algo joven para mudarte por tu cuenta?, ¿Qué dice Billy?

—¡Bah!, ¿joven Bella?, de cierta forma soy más viejo que tú, además Billy está encantado con la idea, ya sabes dejar mi fase de...— _dijo él haciendo una pobre imitación de un zombi, no pude evitar reírme, el regreso la vista al volante y me le quede viendo por unos minutos, si, este Jacob Black podría ser infantil y divertido, pero no inmaduro, a su corta edad ya era todo un protector de su pueblo y eso mismo lo había hecho madurar más allá de lo físico, era casi un hombre. _

—Me alegro por ti Jake, de veras que sí, extrañaba tu sonrisa—_ le dije y él se giró mostrándome su rostro sonriente, me acomodé en el asiento, últimamente pareciera que mi único objetivo era quedarme dormida en cualquier sitio, me sentía más cansada de lo normal, la isla y el viaje habían absorbido mi energía... sonreí recordando las tardes en la isla _

—Falta poco, te ves cansada ¿estás bien?— _dijo él sin abandonar la vista al frente._

—Nada de qué preocuparse, creo que he pescado un resfriado —_ le dije, pasamos una curva bastante cerrada, por alguna razón todo me dio vueltas, sentí como si mi estómago tuviera vida propia y quisiera salir corriendo de mi boca, inmediatamente lleve mi mano a la boca, Jacob entendió perfectamente y se orilló al margen de la carretera, antes de que el auto frenara por completo yo ya estaba fuera expulsando el desayuno y probablemente la cena del día anterior, Jacob se puso a mi lado y detuvo mi cabello para que no lo ensuciara_

—¿te sientes mejor?— _preguntó él cuando pude finalmente ponerme en pie sin tambalear, con una de sus manos sujetaba mi cuerpo para que no cayera, el mundo me daba vueltas, todo era borroso _

—Genial…definitivamente me he resfriado—_ dije sarcásticamente, Jacob me llevo al asiento y me ayudo a ponerme el cinturón, un minuto después estaba conduciendo, llevo su mano libre a mi frente _— ¿tengo fiebre? Siento que hace mucho calor…aunque quizá sea tu mano— _traté de bromear pero él no sonrió _

—No tienes fiebre, ¿sabes? Creo que debemos regresar, no te ves muy bien —_ dijo Jake bajando la velocidad _

—No, no, vamos, quiero ver a Charlie y con todo lo que pasa no sé cuándo volveré a verle, vamos Jake solo es un resfriado —_le dije y después de pensarlo un segundo aumentó la velocidad asintiendo a mi pedido, me acomodé en el asiento y cerré mis ojos para no marearme aún más con los árboles y autos que pasaban conforme avanzábamos _

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—_escuche a Jake maldecir e instantáneamente abrí los ojos, apenas podía ver un montón de manchas sobre la carretera, a poco más de un kilómetro aproximadamente_— creo que ha habido un accidente —_ dijo el bajando la velocidad, cuando nos acercamos pude ver tres automóviles a mitad de la autopista, todos en diferentes direcciones y con daños claramente visibles, inmediatamente pensé en las personas que iban dentro de esos autos _

—Jake, hay que hacer algo —_ le dije y el detuvo el coche, sus cejas estaban unidas en un gesto que no supe interpretar más que confusión, algo no andaba bien—_ ¿Qué pasa?

—Es extraño… no percibo sangre, y no veo a ningún herido…— _dijo él bajando del coche_— espera aquí

—Jake…ten cuidado— _le dije e hice lo que me pidió, vi cómo se acercó a los autos con cautela, y con sorpresa observe como los movía con cierta facilidad hacia los márgenes de la carretera, aun me sorprendía ver las cosas que todos los demás a mi alrededor podían hacer y yo no podía…ningún humano podía. Cuando termino de liberar la autopista se giró hacia mí a lo lejos y levantó los hombros confundido, entonces comenzó a trotar en mi dirección, y unos quince metros antes de llegar al auto se detuvo abruptamente, levanto la cabeza como si olfateara algo, y cuando se giró hacia mí, sus ojos me transmitieron el pánico que probablemente el sentía, reanudo su camino al coche y un segundo después estaba encendiendo el motor—_ ¡¿Qué Jake, Que pasa?— _pregunté observando todos los ángulos para ver si podía entender su actitud, él piso con fuerza el acelerador, pero apenas llevábamos unos metros cuando empezó a actuar de manera extraña _

—¿lo escuchas?, ¡cállate!, ¡demonios!...no regresare, no regresare— _escuche que decía Jacob mientras avanzaba, era como si ignorara que yo fuese a su lado, su mirada estaba perdida— _¡sal de mi cabeza sanguijuela!…—_ dijo él deteniendo él auto, entonces de repente hubo silencio, su mirada ya no era de enojo si no de pura preocupación y miedo, se giró hacia mí y agacho la cabeza_— lo siento Bella… de verdad lo siento— _dijo en voz baja y antes de que pudiera sorprenderme o entender sus palabras el había dado la vuelta con el coche y se había estacionado justo donde estábamos al principio, donde el aparente accidente había ocurrido _

—¿Jake?— _dije tocando su hombro al ver que no respondía, sus puños temblaban de lo fuerte que los sujetaba _

—Tienen a Leah, lo siento Bella, no puedo perderla, no puedo… — _dijo el lamentándose, entonces lo entendí todo, era demasiado tarde para intentar huir o hacer siquiera una llamada, una mancha negra caminaba por la autopista hacia nosotros, no era tan grande como un auto pero conforme se acercaba el miedo aumentaba en mi al ver con detalle las figuras que se aclaraban_— te encontraremos y estarás bien lo prometo— _dijo Jacob cuando las figuras se pusieron frente a nosotros, largas capas negras cubrían su cuerpo pero su rostro que brillaba por los rayos de sol estaba al descubierto, algunos rostros que ya conocía lograron que el pánico se apoderara de mi cuerpo _

—Jane…Alec, — _suspiré su nombres, además de ellos estaban otros cinco miembros incluidos Demetri y Félix, pero la figura que estaba al frente era la que lograba poner mis nervios de punta, no solo era su silueta esquelética y su rostro pálido y acabado, no, su mirada, esos ojos rojos como jamás había visto y esa sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro…simplemente me demostraban las cosas realmente no iban nada bien… entonces la figura oscura se movió hacia el coche un segundo después un golpe sordo me señaló que estaba sobre el cofre, inclinando sus ojos para verme mejor, su mirada se clavó en la mía, y aunque quise girarme no podía lograrlo, era demasiado fuerte, como si algo me forzara a verle, dentro de mi chaqueta sentí la vibración de mi teléfono e inmediatamente alcance el botón de contestar, espere que ellos no lo hubieran notado, Jacob a mi lado observaba a las figuras con capas con odio, cuando apenas iba a decir palabra sentí como la puerta a mi lado literalmente desapareció, me estremecí por la sorpresa y entonces vi el rostro de Jane sonriendo y con un dedo en sus labios y con su otra mano libre señalando mi celular que ahora estaba en sus manos…_

—Hola Edward—_ dijo ella asomando una sonrisa oscura y entonces el teléfono exploto en sus manos al ser comprimido, una sonrisa aún más marcada se marcó en sus rasgos infantiles _

—¿Dónde está Leah?

—Tranquilo lobo —_ dijo la figura que estaba sobre el coche y se bajó con delicadeza hacia donde estaba unos segundos antes Jane, se giró hacia ella asintiendo y aparentemente le dio una orden que no alcance a escuchar, un segundo después detrás de las figuras aparecía Leah detenida por dos miembros de la guardia_

—No la lastimen— _pidió Jacob con los nudillos blancos en consecuencia a la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, salió del auto con rapidez y unos metros antes de llegar cayo el piso contorsionándose de dolor, inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Jane quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción _

—¡Detente Jane! , no hemos venido a jugar —_ dijo la figura principal, Jane hizo caso de inmediato y agacho la cabeza avergonzada, la forma en la que respetaba a esta figura solo me hizo estremecer aún más, las figuras soltaron a Leah y entonces ella se acercó a Jake que aún estaba en el suelo tratando de componerse del ataque de la pequeña Jane, lo atrajo en sus brazos y lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su atacante, sin embargo no se movió, entonces la figura fuera de mi puerta tosió para llamar mi atención _

—Bella, finalmente tengo el placer de conocerte —_ dijo el tomando mi mano con delicadeza, a pesar de que quería rechazar el gesto estaba demasiado asustada como para siquiera moverme— _mi nombre es Devin—_ dijo el besando mi mano entonces me ofreció su brazo—_ ¿nos vamos? — _dijo él tomando con fuerza mi brazo y sacándome del auto, su frivolidad me recordó a los jefes Volturi, pero había algo en este ser que no me permitía negarme a sus demandas, era como si simplemente tuviera que hacer lo que me dijera, además no parecía muy buena idea negarme, la batalla estaba ganada, lo único que podía esperar era la promesa de que me encontrarían o que simplemente me capturaran a mí, y dejaran en paz a mi familia, que no lastimaran a Edward…eso era suficiente por ahora, no podía arriesgarlo… _

_Continuará _


	14. 14 Rosa Negra

**Capítulo 13. **

**Rosa Negra**

* * *

**Jacob POV **

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sentí como si mis huesos hubieran sido remplazados con algo parecido a la gelatina, no podía moverme, y el dolor aún se pasaba por mis nervios haciéndome perder el conocimiento por segundos

— ¡Diablos!, esto realmente es molesto— _dije tocando mi cabeza, entonces recordé todo de repente, Leah estaba a mi lado sus ojos clavados en mi _— ¿Leah?—_ pregunté tocando su mejilla, suspiré fuerte al verla a mi lado, sana, después de lo que esa sanguijuela me había mostrado en el pensamiento creí que jamás volvería a tocar su rostro… _

— Tranquilo Jake se han ido… estoy bien, estamos bien— _dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla _

— ¿Se han ido?...¡Bella!— _grité y me levanté de un golpe, ahora que finalmente estaba fuera de ese como letargo emocional que el vampiro había puesto en mi mente, podía pensar con más claridad, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?...¿había entregado a mi mejor amiga?... _

— Se la han llevado Jacob, y no solo a ella… Quil y Seth… —_ dijo Leah con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sus manos hechas un puño de la rabia, ¿Quil, Seth?, no…eso no podía ser, jamás me señalo eso el sanguijuela… ¡diablos! Cuando pusiera mis manos encima de su huesuda garganta sí que se iba a arrepentir… _

— Tranquila Leah, los recuperaremos, ahora por lo menos sabemos dónde se encuentran, o quien los tiene, hablaré con los Cullen, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer — _dije levantándome y la estreche en mis brazos para brindarle algo de seguridad, entonces percibí en el ambiente una vez más ese asqueroso aroma dulzón que tanto odiaba, solo que esta vez estaba feliz de percibirlo—_ no tendremos que ir hasta ellos, vienen hacia acá—_ dije y unos segundos después nos dirigimos al bosque_

Esperamos un minuto y las figuras salieron una por una de entre los árboles, al frente Edward y Carlisle seguidos por los otros tres, el gigantón, la rubia teñida y la pareja del doctor…

— ¿Dónde esta Bella perro?— _dijo Edward y antes de que pudiera entrar en fase o poder defenderme sus manos me tenían aprisionado del cuello y me había tirado contra el piso, su cara estaba más allá de la furia, mis músculos comenzaron a temblar y todos mis pensamientos se hicieron a un lado para dar paso al instinto, sentí la sacudida que viene antes de entrar en fase y entonces Carlisle intervino alejando a Edward de mis garras…sabia decisión _

— Detente Edward, deja que hable—_ dijo Carlisle sosteniendo a Edward, el otro musculoso se puso al otro lado y lo ayudo a detenerlo, Leah me tomo por un brazo y su simple roce funcionó para tranquilizarme, escupí algo de sangre que salía por mi boca, y me levanté del suelo_— ¿Qué paso Jacob?

— Íbamos con Charlie, y unos kilómetros antes vimos un accidente, me baje para ver que había pasado, si podía ayudar en algo, pero me extraño que no hubiera olor a sangre ni cuerpos, no había rastro de los humanos, cuando regrese al coche con Bella percibí su aroma, creí que era algún nómada, y al principio creí que podría contra él, pero cuando puse atención eran más escancias las que percibía, corrí hacia el auto, necesitaba sacar a Bella de ahí… pero cuando encendí el coche una nube de pensamientos comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, escuchaba la voz de alguien como si estuviera justo en mi oído, me mostró a Leah y lo que pensaban hacer con ella si no lo hacia…

— ¿hacer que…?— _preguntó Carlisle, _

— No tenía otra opción, ellos querían a Bella, me aseguraron que no la lastimarían, pero si no se la llevaban…Leah…ellos no tenían interés en dejarla con vida, tuve que hacerlo —_ dije _

— ¡entregaste a Bella!— _grito enojado Edward y los otros tuvieron que sujetarlo con mas fuerza _

— No le harán daño, eso prometieron, había algo en su voz… como si pudiese confiar en sus palabras, o no tuviera otra opción, hubieras hecho lo mismo Edward, ambos tenemos cosas sin las que no podríamos sobrevivir— _le dije, sus ojos cargados de furia cedieron ante el dolor, se dejó caer de rodillas y llevo sus manos a su rostro_

— ¿Por qué a Bella?—_ preguntó, Carlisle puso su mano en su hombro…_

— No solo se la han llevado a ella, Leah dice que Quil y Seth…han sido capturados también

— No exactamente capturados— _me interrumpió Leah_— algo…extraño paso cuando ellos entraron a casa, Seth y Quil entraron en fase rápidamente, pero un segundo más tarde estaban de su lado, como si no fuesen ellos mismos, los malditos los hipnotizaron o algo que no puedo entender, Seth no me reconoció, incluso estuvo a punto de atacarme, uno de los chupasangre dijo algo acerca de una guardia especial, después todo se tornó borroso, cuando regrese en mi estaba en la autopista…

— Los encontraremos Leah… —_ le dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros _

— …el hombre que escuchaste en tu cabeza…¿Cómo era?— _preguntó Carlisle serio, un tanto asustado _

— Era delgado, alto, bastante alto, no tenía cabello y su rostro era cadavérico, hablaba con un acento raro, probablemente era de Inglaterra, llevaba un traje con una franja blanca que cruzaba su pecho y una rosa negra en su bolsillo, eso era lo único diferente a sus compañeros…y sus ojos, jamás vi unos ojos tan carmesí, quizá acaba de alimentarse…

— ¿Una rosa negra?, ¿estás seguro…?—_ preguntó el doctor con la misma cara del terror en sus facciones _

— ¿Sabes quién es Carlisle?— _preguntó Edward de pronto… _

— Espero estar equivocado… de verdad que lo espero…—_ dijo Carlisle _

**Bella POV **

Habíamos recorrido una enorme distancia, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me habían tomado prisionera, no sabía el motivo por el que estaba aquí, los Cullen creían que los Volturi eran una especie de autoridad que castigaba a aquellos que salían de los estándares, que violaban la ley que ellos mismos habían formado, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?, hasta donde sabia, ninguno de los Cullen había provocado la atención de los Volturis mucho menos su furia, ¿porque me tenían prisionera?, solo ellos lo sabían, me pregunte si esto era una especie de injusticia, y si alguna vez alguien se enterase de esta falta de los Volturi, quizá no viviría para contarlo, ¿Cuántas veces se habría repetido esta historia?...

Una vez que me situaron dentro de una aeronave ellos se separaron, el hombre misterioso se alejó del resto y los otros se encargaron de ser mis vigilantes, aunque cuanta resistencia significaría una humana para ellos…ninguna, pensaba en Edward, esperando que no hiciera nada arriesgado, si ellos querían hacerme daño sabrían que Edward era todo para mí, y no habría peor castigo que ver sufrir a Edward… la pura idea me revolvió el estómago, la escasa cantidad de alimento luchaba por salir de mi boca

— Necesito usar el baño— _dije en voz baja sabiendo que me escucharían_ — al menos que quisieran que estropee la tapicería deberían hacerme caso—_ les dije, la pequeña pero malvada Jane se puso frente a mi_

— Humanos…—_ dijo ella y me tomo de la chaqueta forzando a que me levantara, entonces me lanzo por el pasillo entre los asientos, no con mucha fuerza pero si la necesaria para que se riera de mi— _justo detrás, aprovéchalo—_ dijo ella sonriendo y se giró, mientras me ponía de pie escuche a uno de los acompañantes de la guardia decir_

— Cuidado con ella Jane, sabes que no podemos lastimarla, si algo le pasa Aro estará realmente molesto

— Es una humana…los accidentes ocurren — _respondió Jane con una sonrisa_

— Solo ten cuidado, ni siquiera tú eres tan indispensable como para salvarte del castigo Jane, además recuerda lo que Aro dijo, en su condición será aún más frágil, nuestro deber es que llegue completa… — _ dijo el vampiro _

— ¡Bah! Arruinan mi diversión— _dijo Jane haciendo un puchero y se giró hacia donde estaban los demás tomando su asiento _

Pensé en sus palabras, "nuestro deber es protegerla" eso es lo que básicamente había dicho el vampiro, si era una prisionera ¿Por qué les importaba mi bienestar?, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más mi estómago reclamo atención una vez más y termine por arrojar cada alimento que conservaba, limpie mi boca y tome de una botella de agua que estaba en el lavamanos del baño, me encerré unos minutos, me sentía débil, cansada y el vuelo parecía haber aumentado el mareo provocado por el resfriado, ninguno fue a preguntar por mi salud, si tanto les interesaba mi bienestar parecía que un simple resfriado no era un asunto para preocuparse, me quede recargada en la puerta del pequeño baño apoyando mi cabeza en la taza de baño…si, era todo un caso miserable, ahí estaba yo, capturaba por la realeza de los vampiros, a varios kilómetros de Edward, y realmente enferma… "tu suerte cada vez mejora Bella" me dije a mi misma sarcástica antes de perder la noción del tiempo y quedarme totalmente dormida, hasta que una ligera turbulencia me despertó, seguida por otro vomito agresivo que solo contenía ácidos, ya no había mas alimento que pudiese eliminar de mi cuerpo… la poca fuerza que tenia se extinguía con cada arcada, volví a quedarme dormida o tal vez solo perdí el conocimiento…

— Levántate estamos llegando—_ dijo una voz suave, apenas la conocía, no podía abrir mis ojos , aun la fuerza necesaria incluso para tan simple acción no estaba disponible para mi ahora —_ ¡Félix! La humana no se mueve, no se ve muy bien tampoco— _dijo la voz en un tono más alto, sentí como levantaban mi cuerpo y me movían _

— Aro no estará contento, traigan algo de comida, por algún lado de todo el maldito avión debe de haber algo— _dijo Félix, unos segundos más tarde sentí como me ofrecían agua y la acepté gustosa, tenía tanta sed que me bebí el litro completo en un par de tragos, finalmente pude abrir los ojos, tres vampiros de los cuales solo reconocí a Félix estaban frente a mi, uno tenía una especia de bolsa con alimento en sus manos, y el otro observaba indiferente la escena _

— Despertaste—_ dijo Félix casi aliviado tomando la bolsa del otro vampiro—_ come esto, a ninguno nos conviene que te deshidrates—_ dijo el dándome la bolsa, no me pude negar, mi estómago pedía a gritos el alimento _

— Puedo alimentarme yo sola—_ le dije arrebatándole la bolsa y me aleje hacia un asiento, ninguno puso objeción a mi movimiento y agradecí el hecho de estar aunque fuese unos metros simplemente lejos de su presencia _

— ¡Oh claro que puedes!, no pensabas que te daría de comer ¿cierto?, no soy tu niñera, humana—_ me dijo Félix burlándose, le ignore y comencé a zamparme del alimento que había en la bolsa, un ligero movimiento en la aeronave me aclaro que estábamos aterrizando , gire mi vista hacia la ventana_

— ¿Volterra?— _pregunté un segundo después de que los motores se habían apagado _

— Un cambio de planes, solo te diré que no estamos en Italia, ahora…ponte esto— _dijo Félix poniendo una capucha frente a mí, lo observe con una cara de "¿estas bromeando?", pero él respondió poniéndola el mismo —_ el protocolo Isabella

En cuanto la puso sobre mi cabeza la oscuridad se apodero de mi visión, uno de ellos me sostenía con fuerza el brazo y me dirigía por diferentes pasillos hasta que llegamos a una larga, muy larga escalera, a la mitad yo ya estaba fatigada y lastimada por los diferentes tropiezos que había tenido al no ver nada, mi acompañante pareció notarlo y me levanto cargándome en su hombro, sentía que aumentábamos la velocidad, una sensación de vértigo se volvió a apoderar de mi cabeza, al menos esta vez logre guardar el poco alimento que tenía, unos segundos más tarde sentí como me bajaban y me ayudaban a ponerme de pie, entonces quitaron la capucha, estábamos en una especie de pasillo de roca, la humedad se sentía en todo su esplendor y la iluminación era tan pobre que apenas podía ver a mi vigilante

— Este será tu hogar por un tiempo, disfrútalo —_ dijo el vampiro con voz grave, entonces se escuchó el sonido metálico de una puerta deslizándose y sentí como me arrojaban a una habitación…la palabra prisión era más precisa, choque levemente contra la pared golpeándome la cabeza…fue lo último que recordé de ese día…¿o tal vez sería noche?_

**Continuará...**


	15. 15 Revelación

**NOTA: no tomen en cuenta el numero del capitulo, todos estan en orden solo que me he desacomodado algo con los numeros jeje XD, saludos espero les guste y lamento la demora en haber actualizado, un abrazo enorme**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.  
Revelación **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté gracias un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las grietas y se enfocaba sobre mi ojo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, inmediatamente lleve mi mano a donde creí me había lastimado, esperaba que no hubiera sangre, lo menos que necesitaba era un aderezo especial para que decidieran cambiar de opinión y convertirme en la cena, agite mi cabeza un par de veces tratando de despertar completamente, si bien el rayo de sol me había despertado , una vez que abrí los ojos reparé en que era la única fuente de luz que había en la habitación, el moho estaba cubriendo las paredes de roca negra, desalineadas en casi su totalidad, por lo menos habían pasado un par de siglos desde que se había construido, o al menos eso supuse, asustada me acerque a la esquina tratando de ubicarme con las manos y la única luz, por suerte llegue a parar en una especie de cama y me senté apoyándome en la pared, junte mis rodillas y las abrace con mis brazos descansando mi cabeza sobre ellos, me sentía hambrienta pero más que nada me sentía…sola, después de unos minutos la luz se fue haciendo un poco más grande y me di cuenta que una de las paredes daba con otra habitación, me levanté con esfuerzo y me asome entre las rendijas, si la luz en el pequeño cubo en el que me encontraba era poca, en esta otra habitación era escaza, casi nula

— ¿Hola?— _pregunté tontamente, tal vez solo era el hecho de quisiese probar que después de todo aun podía hablar, no espere una respuesta, hasta que escuche el sonido de unas cadenas, había alguien ahí…y si estaba encadenado, quizá no era tan buena idea iniciar una conversación _

— ¿Bella?— _respondió una voz que yo conocía y anhelaba escuchar desde hace días, solo que al poner atención me fije que faltaba ese tono cantarín, alegre…ahora era pesado y débil, me pegue a la rejilla y traté de ver entre la oscuridad—_ ¡Dios! Bella, lo han logrado… te han capturado—_ dijo ella _

— Alice…¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te han hecho?

— No te preocupes por mi Bella, ¿Cómo estás tú?— _dijo ella y escuche el sonido de las cadenas_

— Estoy…bien, ¿Por qué estamos aquí Alice? _—pregunté de inmediato, si alguien lo sabía y podía brindarme esa información era ella _— ¿Alice?—_ pregunté al no escuchar sonido alguno, me acerque más a la rejilla y note que mi rostro pasaba entre ellas, con un poco de suerte quizá pudiera alcanzarle _

— No Bella, detente…no puedo soportarlo—_ dijo ella con una voz oscura casi ronca, me extrañe de su actitud y le hice caso, me aleje de la rejilla _— gracias…tu aroma…es demasiado fuerte— _explicó ella_— aléjate un poco, no sé qué tan fuertes sean estas cadenas, las han fabricado especialmente para nosotros, pero…no podría confiarme, intentare acercarme—_ dijo ella y escuche el crujir de las cadenas, no estaba preparada para lo que vi, su rostro apenas tocado por la escasa luz estaba acabado, no lastimado, era como si no se hubiese alimentado en meses, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como la noche y un halo de ojeras les rodeaba, su cara tenía un corte pronunciado en la mejilla, ¿Por qué no había sanado?, su ropa desgastada y sus brazos apenas y se movían con energía _

— ¿Qué te han hecho Alice?— _le dije y me acerque, inmediatamente me arrepentí al ver su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y la necesitad juntas _

— Estoy bien Bella, ellos…solo se divierten, me he reusado a alimentarme como ellos lo hacen, parece que les divierte asesinar a las personas que rechazo… pero no soy tan fuerte, si no me alimento pronto… —_ dijo ella pensativa _

— No Alice, saldremos de aquí, no sé lo que quieren pero por alguna razón tienen la orden de no lastimarme, estaremos bien, tal vez solo sea un malentendido —_ le dije y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro haciéndola ver más débil de lo que se veía ahora_

— No Bella, el futuro no pinta bien, cada vez me cuesta más enfocarme, pero no es lo que piensas, no…no nos necesitan a nosotras, somos…reemplazables, por lo visto no tienes ni la menor idea del porque estás aquí, ¿cierto? —_ dijo ella, interpreto mi silencio y suspiró— _será mejor que te sientes Bella, esto no será sencillo de entender, ni yo misma lo entiendo…

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Bella cuando fue tu último periodo?— _dijo ella, y la pregunta me sorprendió, olvide la pena que me produjo su pregunta y comencé a recordar… —_ Tienes un mes de retraso y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, por lo visto pasaste una excelente luna de miel, como para olvidarlo… —_ dijo ella asomando una sonrisa, la primera sincera y cálida_

— Fue magnifica—_ le respondí sonriendo_—pero… Alice , ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasa ahora?, ahora soy tan importante que mis cambios hormonales son de importancia a la realeza de los vampiros…— _dije sarcástica _

— Oh Bella, veo que no has puesto atención a las clases de biología…—_ dijo ella girando los ojos, trate de descubrir lo que trataba de decirme—_ Piensa Bella, ¿mareos?, ¿nauseas?, ¿estas cansada todo el tiempo? Y ni que decir de tu apetito… —_ dijo ella, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba enferma?...bah! era una vidente…¡claro que lo sabía!, un segundo después mi cabeza se puso a trabajar a mil por hora…mareos, náuseas, retraso… no, no me gustaba el camino que llevaba esto… automáticamente mi mano se desplazó a mi vientre…—_ finalmente… creí que tendría que explicar la historia de la cigüeña…

— No…

— Es difícil de entender, lo se…

— No… puede ser, ¿cómo?

— Veras Bella cuando dos personas se unen…

— ¡Vamos Alice!, no bromees claro que se cómo…pero ¿Cómo es posible?, yo no puedo estar…em-em…

— Embarazada Bella, tendrás un bebe— _terminó por mí ya que la palabra no salía de mi boca a pesar de que se repetía constantemente en mis pensamientos del momento, ahora entendía porque me pidió que me sentara, me aplaudí por hacerle caso, perdí toda la fuerza de mis extremidades y me apoye en la pared más cercana—_ y el punto es que…nadie sabe cómo es que fue posible Bella, por eso estas aquí… he estado pensando…— _comenzó ella , pero apenas y podía escucharla, la revelación más grande de mi vida estaba ocurriendo a mis pies…mejor dicho dentro de mi vientre, yo no podía ser madre, jamás me planté la idea, jamás estuve preparada y mucho menos ahora, la sola idea me atemorizaba más que cualquiera de los Volturi…más que todos unidos para ser sincera, ¿Qué haría yo con un…un..hi-hijo?, una pequeña personita tan hermosa como Edward que me necesitara más que nada en el mundo… ok , la idea de un pequeño Edward en mis brazos no sonaba nada aterradora, una enorme ola de calidez inundo mi pecho como si de repente estuviera lista para recibir lo que viniese_— ¿Bella me estas escuchando?— _ señalo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos _

— Lo siento…estoy un poco… asustada aquí, dame un segundo…bufff… un bebe— _dije finalmente diciendo la palabra en voz alta _

— Bella, no sabemos si es…un bebe exactamente, no sabemos lo que produce una mezcla de genes tan compleja como la de un vampiro a la de un humano… los resultados podrían ser… no los esperados

— Alice, nada, nada que viene de Edward, puede ser no hermoso, todo estará bien

— …

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado con tu actitud?, jamás vi venir esa fase tuya… Bella estoy preocupada por ti…no sé si esa cosa puede dañarte

— ¿cosa?— _dije irritada _

— bien…bebe, ¿mejor?—_dijo ella sonriendo, no pude negarme a su sonrisa y me levanté, de un momento a otro la conmoción había sido ocupada por un extraño sentimiento de suficiencia, como algo mas allá de la felicidad_

— Mucho mejor… ¿puedes escucharlo?— _pregunté _

— ¿escucharlo?—_preguntó ella _

— Ya sabes, ustedes escuchan a kilómetros a distancia, supongo que escuchar su corazón no sería un problema… solo quiero saber si está bien—_ dije sonrojada _

— Ahora que lo preguntas…ahí está, no es tan fuerte como el tuyo…¡wow!

— ¿qué?, ¿Qué pasa Alice?—_ pregunte preocupada _

— Es como escuchar un colibrí, ¡vaya! que late rápido ese corazón… —_ dijo ella maravillada, su mirada parecía haber adquirido un brillo nuevo, como si la oscuridad comenzara a ceder… la noticia de que el pequeño dentro de mí se encontraba bien me hizo saltar de alegría…al menos mentalmente, no me sentía cómoda aun mostrando esta nueva faceta frente a todos, aunque no pude evitar que mi mano se pasara por mi vientre y lo acariciara con ternura, ni tampoco la enorme sonrisa que eso me provocaba, de repente levante mi rostro, y observar el lugar donde me encontraba, la situación en la que estaba, simplemente oscureció mi felicidad—_ ¿Bella?

— No sé qué va a pasar Alice… que puedo ofrecerle a este niño si estoy atrapada en este lugar…extraño a Edward, desearía que estuviera a mi lado…lejos de aquí, muy lejos…— _dije tal y como fluyo mi pensamiento, algunas lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente de mis ojos _

— Bella…de alguna manera las cosas tienen que salir bien, ellos por el momento no quieren dañarte, querrán experimentar pero apenas lo suficiente para no causarte daño, no temas, ya nos preocuparemos después, ahora…regresa esa Bella positiva, casi logras hacerme olvidar el lugar en el que estoy…—_ dijo ella asomándose —_ Edward no querría verte así de triste, tienes que estar bien para darle la noticia…

— … ¿crees que le volveré a ver?—_pregunté _

— Estoy segura de eso—_ dijo ella sonriendo _

— Bella, un placer tener a una invitada tan especial entre nosotros— _escuche una voz decir, cuando me gire vi el rostro de Aro frente a mí, inmediatamente me pegue a la pared y mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre protegiéndolo _

— No puedes hacerme daño—_ le dije _

— Pero pequeña Bella, ¿porque querría yo hacerte daño? — _dijo el pasando sus ojos por mi cuerpo hasta que se detuvo en mis manos_— oh…veo que ya te has enterado —_ dijo él juntando sus manos como aplaudiendo _— Felicidades Bella, aún no sabemos cómo es que este milagro ha sido posible pero no te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaremos y nos aseguraremos que estén bien los dos—_ dijo él y dio un paso hacia mí , las cadenas de Alice se escucharon mientras trataba de moverse para ayudarme_— no , no mi dulce Alice , no te esfuerces demasiado, tu energía es muy valiosa, al no querer alimentarte temo por tu vida, por favor detente, no lograras nada—_ dijo Aro negando con la cabeza , Alice siseó y detuvo el forcejeo — _ahora, Bella, vendrás conmigo, necesitas alimentarte supongo, veras…tenemos a alguien que quiere conocerte, tu cuidador…por así decirlo , está ansioso de ver cómo está la pequeña creatura—_ dijo Aro a unos centímetros de mi rostro—_ tenemos que mudarte, aun no entiendo como esperan que te sientas bien en este frio lugar, debes estar incomoda ¿cierto?— _dijo conservando su frivolidad, me ofreció una mano que vi con rencor, pero entonces señalo a Alice con la mirada… era una amenaza, entonces tomé su mano_

— Espera…conoceré a esta persona que dices, y hare lo que me pidan, pero necesito algo a cambio —_ le dije _— un par de cosas de hecho

— Dilo Bella, ahora eres nuestra prioridad— _dijo él sonriente, no sabía si me daba más asco y terror verlo molesto o al sonreír de esa manera _

— La primera, quiero que Alice este conmigo, y quiero que la alimenten…no con su dieta, con la que ella está acostumbrada, y la segunda, necesito que prometas que los tres estaremos bien…

— Bella, pero si esas son tres cosas…me temo que…—_ comenzó él pero al ver mi rostro decidió cambiar sus palabras—_ bien… lo tienes, pero debo decirte que la seguridad de tus amigos depende de…tu comportamiento ¿entiendes?— _dijo él , yo asentí con la cabeza_

Pasaron las horas, me acomodaron en una habitación y me cambiaron de ropas, me había dado un baño y había ingerido los alimentos que habían llevado, mi apetito había aumentado considerablemente, no deje ni una miga en la charola, aun no tenía noticias de Alice y eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad, entonces escuche la puerta

— ¡Bella!— _gritó Alice quien era seguida por dos guardias, su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente, de la lesión en su rostro solo quedaba una pequeña marca y sus ojos habían regresado a su color ámbar habitual, corrió hacia mis brazos y me estrecho con fuerza al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia_

— Alice, te ves mejor, me alegro realmente— _le dije y me solté tratando de tomar un poco de aire , observé a los guardias que veían la escena indiferentes _— salgan de aquí, su presencia no es necesaria — _dije y con sorpresa ninguno puso objeción, salieron de la habitación _

— En unos minutos vendrán para llevarte con el doctor, será mejor que no pongas resistencia—_ dijo uno de ellos antes de salir , le mande una mirada de rabia y este desapareció en el marco de la puerta _

— Es extraño…— _dijo Alice y al ver mi confusión ella continuo_— parece que todos te obedecen, incluso Aro a accedido a tus demandas, estoy intentando ver el futuro pero aun no tengo la energía necesaria, hay algo que no me deja pensar claramente…—_ dijo Alice _

— Mientras duré esta obediencia estaré feliz con eso, no necesitamos más problemas por ahora… —_ le dije _

…

Esperamos hasta que llego una comitiva para llevarme hacia donde comenzarían a revisarme, las náuseas y los demás malestares parecían haber comenzado a disminuir, y algo que me sorprendió fue la especie de protuberancia que ahora había en mi vientre y que no había percibido en los días pasados…

A Alice no le fue permitido acompañarme, le dije que estaría bien y eso la tranquilizo un poco, cuando finalmente conocí a esta persona me percaté de un detalle esencial…era otro humano, su piel era oscura, la bata que traía puesta resaltaba con su piel, era doctor, un doctor humano, el hecho de que fuese como yo me hizo sentir menos ansiedad. Cuando me reviso, comenzó a hacer cientos de preguntas, y supe que sabía más de los vampiros de lo que aparentaba, sentí pena por la emoción que sentía al hablar de ellos, como si les adorara por ser creaturas tan complejas, me recordó a Carlisle hablando de humanos, sentí pena porque quizá estos a quien adoraba terminarían con su existencia, aun cuando les hubiese ayudado. Cuando la sesión termino, él se despidió amablemente, si había sacado provecho de lo que me había preguntado, no lo supe, el solo se dedicaba a hacer anotaciones en su carpeta de archivos que por cierto llevaba mi nombre con letras enormes, cuando regrese con Alice ella me esperaba reclinada en la cama, inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a preguntar también, entre emocionada y hambrienta por información, yo ya no podía hablar más, estaba exhausta y en cuanto me senté en la cama ya no supe de mi…

…

**Continuará...**


	16. 16 Tiempo

**Capitulo 16. **

**Tiempo **

* * *

**Bella POV**

...

Así pasaron más de ocho semanas, la actitud a mi persona seguía permanente , había adquirido cierto nivel de confianza con el doctor, al igual Alice a quien le fue permitido acompañarme, las pruebas continuaron y se hicieron cada vez más molestas aunque al doctor parecía haberle agradado los resultados, la pequeña protuberancia que era…pequeña en un principio, ahora ocupaba la mitad de mi abdomen, según el doctor él bebe crecía aceleradamente pero era completamente sano, me preguntó si quería saber el sexo del bebe, si era un pequeño Edward o una pequeña Bella, pero no quise saberlo, la información era demasiada y el encariñarme con algo más formal no parecía la mejor idea para mi salud mental, cada día era más insoportable la idea de no tener a Edward a mi lado, ¿Qué pensaría de esto?, ¿se alegraría ante la noticia?, pero cada vez que me formulaba esas preguntas su ausencia me recordaba que esto no era normal, que las cosas no estaban bien…

— ¿Cómo va todo doc?— _preguntó Alice quien leía una revista de maternidad que el doctor había llevado para mí, de vez en cuando me mostraba los modelos que seguro en otra situación ya hubiera comprado y adornado para él bebe, la presencia de Alice funcionaba para recordarme que Edward estaba en algún lado y que tal vez había esperanza _

— Necesito charlar con ustedes…a solas— d_ijo el en voz baja hacia Alice_— ¿crees que nos están escuchando?— _dijo aún más bajo _

— Estamos solos, no escucho nada del exterior…creo que han cambiado de guardia— _respondió Alice dejando la revista a un lado, ambas nos acercamos a la mesilla del doctor y noté como gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, inmediatamente me asuste , algo andaba mal…muy mal _

— Pasa algo malo— _dije, más que una pregunta era una afirmación _

— Él bebe está bien Bella, pero ayer me… detuvieron, no están contentos—_ dijo él pasándose un pañuelo por la frente — _ellos quieren él bebe para ellos, creen que existe la posibilidad de que puedan…crear una nueva raza, yo creí que solo lo hacían por investigación, pero esto es…demasiado no puedo con esto, mi conciencia…

— Me imaginaba que esto pasaría— _dijo Alice_— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?—_ preguntó Alice, yo no podía hablar, la idea de que quisieran arrebatarlo de mis brazos aun antes de que naciera me hizo entrar en un estado de shock _

— A lo mucho unos días, a la velocidad que crece… Una semana a lo mucho—_ dijo él, las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _

— ¿Qué planean hacer con Bella?, se lo que planean hacer conmigo pero…

— Una vez que él bebe este fuera…el huésped es solo un cuerpo humano más, la cena…si me entienden — _dijo el doctor avergonzado_— ¡maldición!, si no tuvieran a mi familia capturada…juro que intentaría hacer algo por ustedes— _dijo el doctor y en un gesto de amabilidad Alice alcanzo su mano _

— Lo ha hecho perfecto hasta ahora doc, su conciencia debe estar limpia pase lo que pase— _dijo Alice_ — ¿Bella?—_ dijo ella girándose hacia mí, al ver que no respondía pasó su brazo por mis hombros—_ estarás bien y él bebe también… me aseguraré de eso, Edward estaría muy decepcionado de mi si no lo hago…

— Hay otra cosa, después de la información que he recopilado y de los análisis que he hecho, no hay buenas noticias para ellos, y quieren una respuesta… de mis palabras dependen sus vidas—_dijo el doctor señalándome_

— ¿a qué se refiere?—_ pregunté _

— Veras Bella, lo que ha pasado con ustedes, ha sido un caso único, no es que se pueda crear una raza nueva, he probado con diferentes métodos, fertilización in vitro, inseminación artificial y nada, no hay respuesta, lo que pasó entre ustedes es un caso en millones, si no es que imposible, lo que me han brindado de información me dice que no ha habido ningún caso en el pasado, por lo tanto aunque este bebe fuese "especial", no sería una repetición, no hay forma de recrearlo, quizá ha sido tu secuencia de genes, o la de Edward, tengo un par de teorías, una más complicada e imposible que la otra, pero… quizá Edward a un mantenía en su cuerpo la semilla para procrear, pero aunque fuese solo eso, con el tiempo, y la posibilidad que este cuerpo humano lo acepte es…infinitesimal , imposible Bella

— Entiendo— _dijo Alice_— significa que sus planes no son como lo esperan, si no les sirve para nada este descubrimiento, ni Bella ni él bebe les serán de ayuda, serán...reemplazables— _dijo Alice, yo apenas había entendido las palabras del doctor, pero esto me daba la idea perfecta de lo que podría pasar _

— Además que el cuerpo del bebe es más humano que como ellos, si bien podría hacer más estudios estoy cien por ciento seguro que la idea de un vampiro débil no les atrae para nada… lo siento— _dijo el _

— Podría mentir, podria…ayudarnos—_ dije tocando mi vientre, tratando de protegerlo ante el inminente peligro_

— No es una opción, no estaba segura hasta que lo vi en persona, ¿recuerdas a Devin?— _pregunto Alice, yo asentí, como olvidar su rostro y su mirada oscura—_ no estoy completamente segura, pero él no es cualquiera, me he fijado que todos, todos le temen Bella, ahora entiendo, mientras estuve capturada pude sentir su poder, el…es poder mental absoluto, jamás había escuchado de alguien como él, creí que su único poder seria el ser vidente, el predijo lo del bebe, cuando yo lo vi venir ya era muy tarde, inmediatamente me capturaron, también me he fijado que puede leer el pensamiento y no solo eso, alterarlo, comunicarse mediante él, cambiar la voluntad, no me extrañaría si fuera un telequinetico también… tiene razones de sobra para ser respetado, si el doc mintiese Devin lo sabría y el castigo sería peor…

— Entonces todo ha terminado…—_ dije _

— No Bella, apenas comienza— _dijo Alice con una media sonrisa , ante la cara de confusión de los dos ella agregó_— no puedo decir mucho , también aprendí a que no leyera mi mente, o se confundiera con mis pensamientos, si estoy pensando en múltiples cosas, destinos a la vez…él, él se asusta , tanto poder no puede venir sin sus propias limitaciones, incluso para una mente como la suya no hay suficiente espacio, he notado que se molesta cuando hago eso y se limita abandonar la búsqueda — _dijo ella sonriendo_

— ¿Puede leerme a mí?—_ pregunté _

— No lo creo, si Jane y Aro no pudieron, dudo que pueda hacerlo…eres una especie de escudo, pero aun así prefiero no arriesgarme, solo necesito que soportemos un poco más, Doc. no se dé por vencido, bríndeles la información que quieren…solo juegue un poco con la verdad…¿entiende?—_ la mirada de Alice me tranquilizo un poco, el doctor asintió a sus palabras y entonces Alice hizo la seña de que los guardias habían regresado, nos dirigimos a la puerta y el doctor habló _

— Bien Bella, todo va perfecto, nos veremos mañana, ha sido un día provechoso—_ dijo el en tono alto _

Salimos de la puerta y nos dirigimos escoltadas por los miembros de la guardia, algunos se mostraban visiblemente molestos por estar aquí en vez de ir de caza, Demetri se quejaba de ser una niñera pero jamás lo dijo frente a Aro o Devin…

Llegamos a la habitación, me puse la ropa para dormir que ahora apenas y me quedaba, suspire frustrada y alcance la cama, apenas y podía desplazarme sobre ella, dormir boca arriba era más molesto de lo que parecía o recordaba que fuera, Alice siempre esperaba a un lado de mi cama, se pasaba la noche leyendo algún libro y cuando no podía conciliar el sueño ella lo recitaba en voz baja hasta que pudiera dormir, su presencia me tranquilizaba y me recordaba que Edward era real y estaba en algún lugar a salvo

— ¿Alice?—_ dije mientras acomodaba la almohada para estar más elevada _

— ¿Si bella?— _preguntó ella_ — ¿necesitas algo?—_ dijo ella, apenas y había acomodado la almohada cuando la presión en mis parpados me aviso que me derribaría el sueño en cualquier segundo _

— ¿hay esperanza?—_ pregunté adormilada, mi mano resbalo por la orilla de la cama, pero antes que la pudiera acomodar sentí como ella me ayudaba a ponerla sobre mi abdomen_

— Hay esperanza Bella— _dijo sosteniendo la mano en mi vientre por un segundo y dio una pequeña palmadita, su gesto me hizo sonreír, en este tiempo ella había aceptado la idea de que la personita que llevaba dentro era lo más importante para mí además de Edward, incluso le había adquirido cariño desde el principio…_— duerme tranquila… — _escuche que dijo pero antes de contestarle mis sueños ocuparon la escena _

**Continuará...**


	17. 17 En Marcha

**Capítulo 17. **

**En marcha **

* * *

**Jacob POV **

—¿Hay algo nuevo?, la manada está a punto de intervenir, estuve de acuerdo a que ustedes hicieran la búsqueda…pero no puedo controlarlos por más tiempo…¡diablos!, han pasado más de dos meses y aún no sabemos nada concreto —_ me quejé entrando en la sala de los Cullen, recién había dejado a Leah en casa, y en cuanto Sam se comunicó para darme el ultimátum pensé en venir a presionar a las sanguijuelas , cada día era peor, la ausencia de Bella era devastadora no solo para Edward quien era miserable con cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperación era una de sus nuevas características, además de él estábamos todos los demás, incluso Charlie no dejaba de preguntar por Bella, tuvieron que decirle que ella se había adelantado a arreglar unos papeles de último minuto a la universidad, claro que no se tragó la historia completa pero por lo menos evitó que armara una exhaustiva búsqueda, Sue y Leah, además de los habitantes de La Push que sabían la causa de la desaparición de Seth y Quil también estaban desesperados, la manada había acordado hacer una tregua temporal, ayudaríamos a traer a Bella de vuelta si ellos nos ayudaban a traer a los chicos._

—¡Jacob!— _dijo el doctor Carlisle saliendo de su estudio emocionado, había algo diferente en su rostro —_ perfecto que hayas venido justo ahora…hay nuevas noticias— _dijo él y entonces Edward salió de la nada con el rostro completamente diferente a como lo recordaba en estos días, los mire extrañados y después sentí el alivio…sabían algo… _

—Sabemos dónde están Jacob , se dónde esta Bella— _dijo Edward_— ya no podrán detenerme, la traeré de regreso— _dijo él_

—Eso es…excelente— _grité y estuve a punto de golpear su hombro en un gesto de camaradería, pero me detuve un segundo antes _

—esas son las buenas noticias…ahora porque no le dices las malas Carlisle— _señalo el rubio, finalmente comenzaba a recuperarse en su totalidad, ya podía ponerse en pie y de las heridas que había tenido cuando lo encontré en el rio, solo quedaba el recuerdo, aunque una cicatriz no había sanado, y no sanaría hasta que tuviera a la enana a su lado, ahora que pasaba más tiempo con ellos, casi en equipo, percibí que no eran muy diferentes a nosotros, a cualquier humano, la forma en la que se protegían y se ayudaban en algunos casos era aún más perfecta que en los humanos _

—¿Cuáles son las malas Doc?— _pregunté_— dígame la verdad…

—No estaba equivocado Jacob, el vampiro que los lidera, es Devin, no cualquier vampiro, pocos conocen su nombre o saben de su existencia, la mayoría no había nacido aun como vampiro cuando él existía, yo me entere por pura mera casualidad, él es el fundador de los Volturi… es el vampiro más viejo que existe, los pocos que sabíamos de su existencia creímos que había muerto, pero nos equivocamos…

—¿tanto lio por un vampiro?, bah!, ese no será problema —_dije aliviado, todo ese alboroto, creían que lograrían asustar a los lobos con esa historia… _

—No Jacob, no cualquier vampiro… se cree que es…de raza pura, el primer vampiro—_dijo Carlisle_

—¿los vampiros pueden procrear?—_pregunte sorprendido _

—Hasta donde sabemos es imposible, solo suponemos eso, pero su poder no es cosa de niños, nadie Jacob, ningún vampiro o grupo de vampiros ha podido si quiera provocarle un simple rasguño, las historias cuentan de catástrofes provocadas por la mano de un solo hombre, el hombre de la rosa negra, cuando me dijiste que habías visto la rosa pensé por un segundo de la posibilidad de que pudiese ser él pero ignore el pensamiento, esperando equivocarme

—¿Qué puede hacer este vampiro? — _pregunté, necesitaba conocer al enemigo , sus debilidades…que aparentemente no eran muchas…o ninguna _

—Todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, los grandes poderes mentales desarrollados y perfeccionados durante milenios… —_respondió Edward_— mi poder es un juguete comparado con lo que él puede hacer

—Maldición… ¿siempre tiene que ser así de difícil? …¿Cuándo partimos?— _pregunté, si, la idea de un enemigo que quizá fuese invencible, era aterradora pero a la vez excitante, además, no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras mis amigos estaban en peligro… _

—¿estas con nosotros?—_ preguntó Edward _

—No pensabas que me iría, los Quileute no huimos cuando algún miembro de la manada corre peligro

—Tampoco los Cullen— _dijo el grandulón en quien apenas había reparado de su presencia _

—¿Cómo han obtenido la información?

—Contactamos a algunos amigos, y otros a quienes tuvimos que…convencer para que nos ayudaran, la mayoría no nos decía nada de ayuda pero entonces notamos que algunos de sus recuerdos su mente esta alterada, como si la hubiesen modificado, cuando comencé a hurgar en sus más profundos pensamientos llegue a la verdad, parece que a Devin no le gusta asesinar a sangre fría, altera sus recuerdos para que ellos mismos se pierdan en el camino… — _dijo Edward _

—Bien...partamos ahora, no hay nada mejor que la sorpresa, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Volterra?

—No, descubrimos que se han dividido, para mantener las apariencias Marcus y Caius están en Volterra con la mitad de sus hombres, unos pocos incluyendo a Aro se fueron con Devin, creemos que el castillo que mencionan esta en alguna parte de Francia, el sur de Leon (ciudad Francesa) aparentemente…

—Entonces no está la guardia reunida, vamos…entonces no será tan difícil, podemos hacerlo, pateémosles el trasero — _dije animado y Emmett me hizo segunda apoyando mi opción _

—Jacob, no ves las cosas como yo las veo, admiro tu seguridad, pero ir ahora, solo equivaldría a pérdidas de ambos grupos y una gran posibilidad de fracaso — _dijo Carlisle de repente _

—Pero doc…

—Jake, no digo que no marcharemos… pero necesitamos más unidades, si la lucha se va a dar tenemos que equilibrar la balanza un poco… llamaremos a algunos amigos, no los forzare, no podría, pero les diré la situación y veremos quién puede ayudarnos…

—¿más sanguijuelas?— _pregunté _

—Pase lo que pase no podemos tardar más de un día, en dos días partiremos, no podemos dejarlos ahí solos, tengo que sacarla de ahí...— _dijo el rubio _

—Así será Jasper, sacaremos a Alice y a Bella de ahí…también a tus amigos Jacob — _dijo Edward _

—Entonces manos a la obra, Rosalie, Emmett ustedes recorrerán la parte Oeste, en el mapa tengo las ultimas localizaciones que he registrado, esperemos no hayan decidido mudarse… si encuentran algún nómada también expliquen la historia, nos veremos en Paris en dos días, suerte con ello— _dijo Carlisle, al parecer en mi ausencia ya se habían organizado y ahora comenzaba la búsqueda por aliados_

—¿Cómo lograremos que nos ayuden Carlisle?—_ pregunto la rubia, quien aún me observaba con repugnancia… yo no la veía con cariño tampoco_

—Muchos vampiros están hartos de las mentiras y el régimen de los Volturi, cuenten la injusticia que han hecho y lo que menos quieren es que alguien los manipule, espero algunos recuerden los favores que hemos hecho por ellos en el transcurso de la vida, no mientan, díganles los riesgos…solo roguemos porque puedan ayudarnos— _dijo el doc, la rubia asintió, se despidió de Esme la madre de los Cullen y me lanzo una mirada amenazadora antes de salir por la puerta con el oso de su pareja _

—Jasper, Edward, ustedes irán adelante, encárguense de toda la zona cercana a Paris, nos veremos ahí en dos días , yo y Esme recorreremos este continente, visitaremos nuestros amigos mexicanos incluso si es necesario

—¿los seguidores de Benito?—_preguntó Jasper con cautela—_ eso no es seguro Carlisle— _dijo él _

—Jasper, no tenemos muchas salidas aquí… tendremos que lograr lo imposible, manténganse a salvo y esperen por nosotros, ¿Jacob? — _dijo el doc. Señalándome por lo que asentí —_ ¿Podría la manada irse con ellos ahora?, de esa manera estaremos en contacto—_ dijo él _

—Hablare con ellos ahora, al menos estamos todos preparados, no creo que haya problema— _dije acercándome a la puerta—_ regresare lo más rápido que pueda… suerte doc y…gracias — _dije antes de salir por la puerta_

Apenas y sentí el aire chocar con mi rostro cuando ya iba en cuatro patas, la velocidad humana no me era suficiente, dos meses sin noticias y ahora teníamos lo que se necesitaba…

Un par de horas más tarde todos en fase estábamos fuera de la casa de los Cullen, a pesar de mis suplicas Leah había decidido acompañarnos, quería recuperar a Seth a como diera lugar, además literalmente no podíamos estar separados por todo ese tiempo, algo no se sentía bien cuando no estábamos juntos, la tranquilidad y calidez que solo sentíamos al estar juntos desaparecía y se llenaba de angustia…

Anunciamos nuestra llegada aullando a las puertas de la casa, un segundo después los dos vampiros salieron en nuestra búsqueda y antes de decir algo comenzaron a correr en dirección oeste, les podíamos seguir el paso perfectamente, en especial Leah que era la más rápida de nosotros, continuamos nuestra marcha hasta llegar a la costa oeste, una enorme embarcación nos esperaba, yo me sorprendí al ver el repliegue de poder que podían tener estas criaturas, había un helicóptero que descansaba en el techo de la embarcación

—Es para emergencias —_ dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos—_ no te imaginas lo rápido que puede ir—_ dijo viendo el gigante de madera y hierro que estaba frente a nosotros, no pude reprimir una sonrisa en mi forma lobuna _

Salimos y después de unas horas pude sentir como avanzábamos con rapidez, Edward no mentía en realidad era la versión de un tren bala en mar, ¿Utilizaría esto el ejército?, ¿los humanos sabrían de la existencia de tal tecnología?, me maraville, Leah iba a mi lado, por el clima Edward nos había brindado una manta que ahora nos cubría a los dos, aunque innecesaria sentí que no sería muy amable rechazarla… ¡diablos!, ¿que había pasado conmigo?, mi viejo Jacob se burlaría de este nuevo y suave Jacob , incluso tenía que admitir que me avergonzaba de mi actitud pasiva en ocasiones, pero al tener a Leah en mis brazos , sabía que cualquier cosa en el mundo era ridícula en comparación con su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos…

—¿Qué estás viendo?— _dijo divertida y escondió su rostro en mi hombro_

—Solo pensaba…—_ le dije_ — Leah no puedo perderte…tienes que prometerme algo—le dije serio y levante su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos

—Cualquier cosa…es tuya—_ me dijo ella _

—Si te pido que huyas, lo harás, sin dudar, no sé cómo estarán las cosas una vez dentro de ahí, pero sí sé que si las cosas no son como lo esperamos, lo único que me haría pensar claro es que estés fuera de peligro…

—Jake…sabes que no puedo prometerte eso, si algo llegase a pasarte…

—No me pasara nada, solo necesito estar seguro que estarás bien, traeré a Seth de regreso—_ le dije y me acerque a besarla_— promételo — _le dije alejándome un centímetro apenas_

—Yo…

—Promételo —_ dije y ella asintió uniendo su boca a la mía una vez mas _

Finalmente llegamos, dejaron la embarcación en la orilla de una costa española, fingiendo que era al servicio del gobierno, nadie hizo preguntas, nos dejaron a la manada para esperarlos, tenían un día para completar su búsqueda mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para la pelea, repasamos cada movimiento que Jasper el rubio , nos había mostrado hace unos meses, Leah preparaba los alimentos que Edward había conseguido para nosotros, la antigua Leah molesta de la que todos huían había casi desaparecido…para ellos, para mi dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, ella era perfecta…

Pasaron las horas, faltaban apenas unos minutos para la hora que Edward nos había dicho que regresaría por nosotros y aun no percibíamos su aroma, yo me paseaba por la proa del barco esperando alguna señal impaciente, me puse en la punta del barco y observe el horizonte, sentí los cálidos brazos de Leah cruzar mi espalda y como se apoyaba en mi hombro

—¿Crees que lo hayan logrado?— _preguntó ella _

—No lo sé… espero que lo hayan hecho— _le dije y ella asintió , entonces los dos levantamos nuestros rostros, el aroma de repente se había vuelto muy fuerte, en unos segundos toda la manada estaba a la ofensiva detrás de mí, comandada por Sam _

—¡Tranquilos! — _dije, sentí como todos hacían caso a mis palabras y me gire extrañado, entonces Sam camino hacia mí—_ es Edward—_ le dije _

— Jacob, lo sientes ¿cierto?

—¿Sentir…que?

—La orden…el poder—_ dijo él y lo mire extrañado _— algo ha cambiado en la manada esta tarde, lo vi venir pero finalmente puedo aceptarlo y ha pasado , el heredero de Ephraim Black ha reclamado su puesto como alfa— _me dijo arrodillándose frente a mí , todos lo miraron con sorpresa, aunque ninguno tan atónito como yo, inmediatamente le obligue a levantarse _

—Vamos Sam, no bromees, levántate hermano—_ le dije bromeando, esto no podía ser más que una broma…¿yo, el alfa?, pero entonces en cuanto di la orden él se levantó de inmediato con ojos serios—_ ¿no…estas bromeando?

—Confió en que serás un gran alfa Jacob, sé que cuidaras de la familia y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, una vez que te acostumbras realmente llegas a disfrutarlo—_ me dijo el sonriendo y palmeo mi hombro , yo no podía decir nada, ahora tenía a más de veinte lobos a mi cuidado, yo…era el alfa, y no podía estar mas aterrado_

Cuando Edward llego yo aún me mantenía callado, Leah no soltaba mi mano y no dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien, que sería un gran alfa, pero eso no me ayudaba mucho para ser sinceros, yo no pedí ser…eso, ¡diablos! Hace cinco minutos solo me preocupaba por Leah, ahora tenía que procurar el bien de cada uno de ellos, y tenía que dar…ordenes aun en contra de mi voluntad, yo no podía decirle a la gente que hacer…no era mi estilo, estaba en problemas.

Al momento de enterarse Edward y leer mis pensamientos comenzó a reírse, me sacó de quicio e inmediatamente respondí con un gruñido, "metete en tus propios asuntos sanguijuela" le dije mentalmente, el solo dejo de reírse pero aun así podía ver esa mirada de satisfacción…me daba asco

—¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda?—_ pregunté molesto _

—No creerás la cantidad de vampiros que detestan a los Volturi—_ dijo él sonriendo_

—¿Han sido muchos?

—Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, vamos, es hora de partir, Carlisle nos espera — _dijo él saltando por la punta del barco, entonces vi como desaparecía entre los árboles, me gire hacia la manada, todos esperaban que dijese algo… _

—¿Adelanté?— _pregunté y salte siguiendo a Edward, con Leah aun aferrada a mi mano, cuando me voltee la línea de lobos que habían entrado en fase nos seguía, sonreí satisfecho…era mi primera orden como alfa, entre en fase junto con Leah y lideramos la marcha… _

**Continuará... **


	18. 18 Promesas Rotas

**Capítulo 18.**

** Promesas rotas **

* * *

**Edward POV **

Las horas nunca habían sido tan largas para un vampiro, cada segundo que ella no estaba a mi lado sentía como mi alma, una que no creí que existiera hasta que la conocí, se desprendía de mi cuerpo, regresando al monstruo que era antes de conocerle, había roto mi promesa…

_"Todo estará bien Bella, no dejare que nada te pasé"_ le dije…y esa frase ahora no tenía significado alguno, le había fallado…si hubiese ido en lugar de Jacob, si hubiésemos regresado antes… tal vez nada hubiera pasado, yo era el único culpable, no importaba las veces que mi madre Esme me dijera lo contrario, así como el resto de mi familia… jamás me perdonaría ese error.

Lo único que me mantenía tranquilo era lo poco que había leído en la mente de los escasos informantes que habíamos interrogado, uno de ellos que participaba en la caza de humanos para alimentar a la "realeza" había dicho poco o casi nada, pero su mente pensaba lo contrario, sabia más de lo que nos mostraba, pude leer que Bella estaba bien, al parecer el jamás la conoció en persona, solo sabía que una persona especial había sido tomada de los Cullen, otra más, lo extraño era cuando los pensamientos se basaban en Alice , yo podía leer casi completamente la idea completa , pero cuando se trataba de Bella, era como si una nube de interferencia se interpusiera en mi camino, alcance uno de sus recuerdos más detallados de Bella, al parecer a solo unos días de su captura, ella estaba en una habitación, no podía ver con detalle, pero el hecho de verla sana y salva me lleno de alegría, no entendía porque la mantenían en ese estado, si quisieran lastimarla ya lo hubieran hecho. Al igual que Carlisle yo tenía mis propias teorías, esta vez los Volturi no actuaban conforme a la ley, ni siquiera era racional, ¿Por qué mantener cautivo a un humano?, ellos sabían que la transformación seria en poco tiempo, cada vez que intentaba encontrar una razón mis pensamientos volvían a llevar a la única idea en la que Carlisle y yo concordábamos...ellos nos querían a su servicio, pero entonces aparece este personaje, Devin, su poder sin duda es más fuerte que Alice y yo unidos, eso provoca que se generen dudas en mi mente, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de tres cosas, la primera Bella está a salvo ahora, la segunda, se avecina una lucha de la que quizá no salgamos victoriosos, y la tercera…Bella estaría bien, no importaba el precio, si era un monstruo y tenía que ir al infierno por condenar a mas almas inocentes… un monstruo seria, todo porque ella estuviera a salvo. Si encontraba la manera para salvar a todos aquellos que estuviese en mi poder ayudar lo haría, pero solo habría un objetivo para mí, y estaba listo para ello.

—¿Cuándo llegara Carlisle?— _preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos, esperábamos en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad cercana a la capital francesa, nuestro grupo bizarro, formado por más de veinte metamorfos y más de quince vampiros que habíamos logrado reunir en las últimas horas, esperaba por la llegada de mi padre, partiríamos antes de que el día anunciara su llegada, justo al amanecer, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana _

—No puede faltar mucho…

—¿Entonces de quien es la esencia, puedes olerlo?—_ me preguntó mentalmente para no alterar a los demás, el nivel de percepción de los aromas de los lobos era un poco más atinado que el de los vampiros, puse atención en lo que decía y comencé a detectar una a una las diferentes esencias que él señalaba, me levante de inmediato y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al saber que era Emmett y Rose acompañados de decenas de fragancias diferentes _

—Es Emmett —_ le dije y apenas dije su nombre apareció saltando entre los arboles derribando un par y riéndose de suficiencia, detrás de él Rose lideraba un grupo de vampiros_

—¿Llegamos a tiempo?—_ dijo Rose_— ¿Dónde está Carlisle?—_preguntó _

—Esperamos su llegada, Rose ¿Cómo lo han logrado?, creí que nosotros habíamos logrado lo increíble al juntar quince de nosotros, ustedes han triplicado la cantidad…estoy impresionado—_ le dije y ella sonrió _

—Estarás sorprendido por la cantidad de hombres que no se pueden negar al pedido de una hermosa dama—_ dijo ella mentalmente y la vi sonreír con complicidad, yo solo asentí con la cabeza también sonriendo_

Unos minutos antes la probabilidad de victoria era tan lejana como mi propia supervivencia después de la batalla, ahora claramente había ventaja, leía los pensamientos de Jasper y me daba cuenta que pensaba de la misma manera, ¿Es que habría alguna oportunidad?

**Bella POV **

Los días continuaban pasando, la positividad de Alice ya no se mostraba tan fuerte como en un principio, al parecer el doctor había dicho justo lo que Alice había sugerido, cuando fuimos al tercer día, justo después de que los Volturi hicieran la audiencia con el doctor, las cosas seguían de la misma forma, solo que esta vez no nos dejaron a solas, siempre íbamos acompañadas de por lo menos tres vampiros de la guardia, nos seguían a donde fuéramos, incluyendo los momentos con el médico, hoy era la última revisión, según escuche a uno de ellos decir mientras nos dirigíamos hacia ese lugar…

—¿Escuchaste?— _pregunté a Alice quien aún se mantenía a mi lado pero su semblante estaba perdido en el futuro— _¿Qué pasa?— _pregunté tocando su brazo _

—Bella tenemos que salir de aquí…pronto— _dijo ella de repente, inmediatamente me alarme, ¿Qué habría visto ella?...¿Que nos esperaba?, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se movió tan rápidamente que apenas pude detectar el movimiento, uno de los guardias salía volando por el largo pasillo y otro de ellos estaba estampado contra la pared, el que aún quedaba en pie se puso inmediatamente a la ofensiva, Alice se puso frente a mí, un siseo oscuro salió de su garganta, una clara amenaza para el otro vigilante _

—Déjanos ir, no tiene caso luchar ahora, soy mucho más rápida que tu Hans— _dijo Alice, y el tipo ignoro su advertencia, se lanzó sobre ella y cuando creí que ya la tenía, Alice literalmente desapareció para después aparecer sobre su espalda, lo tomo por los brazos y en un simple movimiento éstos se separaron de su tronco, yo veía con detalle cada movimiento esperando que todo terminara y Alice saliera victoriosa…por cómo iban las cosas eso era ya casi un hecho _

—Si has visto el futuro sabes que no podrán salir de aquí… es muy tarde— _dijo el vampiro antes de que Alice hiciera que rodara su cabeza, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca había visto a Alice de esa manera, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se giró hacia mí, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su respiración agitada, más como un reflejo ante la rabia que por necesidad, poco a poco compuso su respiración_

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo— _dijo ella tomándome de la mano , apenas habíamos dado un paso cuando se detuvo, me gire a su rostro y vi el pánico en su totalidad — tenía razón…ya es muy tarde _

—¿Alice?

—Bella, no importa lo que suceda, tienes que hacer todo lo que te dicen ¿entiendes? —_comenzó a decir ella rápidamente—_ su vida depende de eso, las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles, pase lo que pase tienes que seguir adelante Bella, no te rindas — _dijo ella y me abrazo, un abrazo de despedida_

—¿Qué..?—_ iba a decir pero entonces ella desapareció, sentí como sus brazos se soltaban, dejándome sola, en la oscuridad de un pasillo con una sola advertencia… tenía que seguir adelante, eso dijo ella… ¿pero ahora que hacia?, intentar huir era imposible_

—Veo que tu amiga ha tomado una sabia decisión—_ dijo una voz a mis espaldas_— aunque no llegara muy lejos— _terminó y me gire, conocía esa voz profunda_— no, no tiembles Isabella, temblar no os hará bien ni a ti ni al pequeño— _dijo Devin, "tienes que hacer todo lo que te dicen Bella" dijo Alice antes de desaparecer — _así está mejor, ahora… ¿porque no continuamos?, tengo entendido que aún no vas a revisión esta mañana— _dijo él ofreciéndome su delgada mano, la tomé y sentí una descarga de energía, algo más poderoso que un simple escalofrío, cuando lo vi a los ojos pude ver como hacia una mueca de disgusto ¿lo habría sentido también?, inmediatamente compuso su rostro y me llevo a la sala de revisión, cuando entramos me extrañe ante lo que estaba frente a mí, había sido modificada, ya no era una sala cualquiera, había una mesa de operaciones en el fondo y varios instrumentos de los que desconocía sus nombres, tampoco vi al médico por ninguna parte, trate de zafarme de inmediato de su mano, quería salir de ese lugar, como cualquier humano, mi fuerza no fue suficiente ni para despegarla unos centímetros_

_**Continuará **_

_... _

* * *

_**Gracias a todas y todos por seguir el fic, ^^ espero les guste el siguiente capitulo es escencial y define lo que le sigue, es un capitulo largo...muy largo ^^ , y en particular de mis favoritos, espero tambien les agrade ^^ **_


	19. 19 Devin

**Notas:** capitulo escencial en la historia ^^ , espero les guste ^^, apartir de aqui comienzan a **revelarse los secretos** ^^ y la historia en si, espero lo disfruten, a leer:

**Capítulo 19.**

** Devin**

* * *

**Bella POV**

...

—No le hagas daño— _supliqué al sentir el peligro , me ignoró, camino tranquilo y se apoyó sobre el pequeño escritorio, su mirada estaba perdida _

—¿Sabes Bella?, creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos realmente… bueno, yo lo sé todo sobre ti, pero tú apenas y sabes mi nombre… ,¿No crees que es una pena?— _me dijo él girándose… _

—¿Qué…planeas hacernos?— _pregunté temblando, un segundo después se encontraba a unos centímetros mientras sus manos me sujetaban apenas ejerciendo fuerza_

—¿Te importaría si te cuento una historia, dulce Bella?, prometo que os gustará...— _dijo él, y sus ojos carmesí brillaron bajo las incandescentes luces que iluminaban la habitación, por un segundo su mirada se tornó cálida, pero cuando termino de decir las palabras sus ojos se oscurecieron… mi cuerpo no paraba de decirme que tenía que salir de ahí, algunos temblores lo demostraban, pero mi mente…mi mente estaba atrapada en sus palabras… "gana un poco de tiempo Bella, deja que continué…" me repetí antes de asentir levemente— _pero te advierto, no tiene un final… feliz — _dijo él y su mirada se perdió en sus recuerdos _

...

Hace mucho tiempo Bella, antes de que la historia misma fuese escrita, cuando las leyendas no eran leyendas sino la vida diaria, existió un joven Bella, tan humano como tú, un buen chico que se dedicaba a obedecer las reglas que la sociedad primitiva le ordenaba, vivió una vida tranquila, nunca ambiciono más de lo poco que tenía, pero un día, su vida, su mundo cambio. Ese día empezó como cualquier otro, se levantó temprano e hizo sus deberes… veras Bella, este joven tenía una pequeña familia, su esposa era una muchacha del pueblo, sus ojos azules contrastaban con el oscuro color de su piel, a diferencia del joven que era tan blanco como la sal, él amaba a su esposa y se preocupaba por su felicidad, era una de sus pocas satisfacciones en la vida…hacer feliz a su familia, unos meses después de que se unieran, la joven dio a luz a una hermosa niña, los ojos claros de su madre y la piel pálida como su padre, cuando la niña cumplió cinco años, fue el mismo día que todo cambió, una noche, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba abriendo paso a las estrellas, el joven regreso a casa con un pequeño regalo para su pequeña, llevaba un pequeño collar que el mismo había fabricado con piedras preciosas que en aquellos días abundaban y no se les codiciaba como ahora, lo había estado formando meses atrás y sabría que la sorpresa le brindaría alegría a su pequeña… cuando llego a su choza se sorprendió por la ausencia y silencio que había en ella, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña pero no estaba en ella, fue entonces a su habitación y fue cuando el terror y el dolor se apoderaron de su pequeño corazón, su amada esposa estaba en el suelo, mas pálida de lo que él podría haberse encontrado en ese momento, sus ojos inexpresivos y sus manos en puños, como si hubiese luchado antes de la tragedia, por su boca un hilo de sangre se recorría hasta llegar al cuello, donde una marca en forma de luna se habría paso entre las capas de su piel, alrededor de la marca la sangre fluía lentamente…porque no había mas sangre que le quedara al cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba frente a él, se dejó caer frente al cuerpo de su amada esperando que se levantará y le dijera que todo estaría bien… nunca lo hizo, después de la tristeza vino la angustia y el recuerdo de la otra persona que también amaba, su hija, apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su esposa, dio un beso en su frente y siguió las pequeñas motas de sangre que salían por la puerta, la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su ahora frágil y destrozado corazón, pero sabía que tenía que encontrar a su pequeña, cualquiera que fuera la causa, él la salvaría…se prometió hacerlo. Siguió las marcas de sangre hasta que desaparecieron frente a una enorme cueva, la cueva donde el pueblo acostumbraba hacer las ofrendas a sus dioses, sin miedo a lo que estuviera escondido en la oscuridad y con la esperanza de que su hija saltaría a sus brazos ilesa, entro en la cueva, la oscuridad le rodeaba como un manto que no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, a tientas recorrió la cueva , hasta que un sonido como una corriente de aire lo golpeo de pronto, después le siguieron otros sonidos que hicieron eco en la gran cueva…eran lo que ahora ustedes denominan murciélagos, su aleteo impactaba en los oídos del joven y su proximidad lo hacían flaquear provocándose múltiples heridas al impactarse contra las afiladas rocas, era tanto el estruendo que por un segundo sumido en la soledad y desesperanza quiso rendirse, pero fue entonces cuando escucho el grito…la voz de su pequeña , ella lloraba el nombre de su madre, los sollozos hacían eco en sus oídos recordándole porque estaba ahí, porque debía seguir adelante, como pudo se levantó y continuo su camino siguiendo el origen del llanto, y lo logró Bella, llego frente a su hija y la abrazo con todo su ser, apenas se había dado la media vuelta con su pequeña en brazos cuando ya no la sintió a su lado, algo…alguien la había arrebatado, el silencio reino por unos segundos, su respiración rápida y su propio sollozo inundaban el ambiente, un segundo…un minuto… y ahora solo sentía dolor, el más agudo y perverso dolor que algún ser humano puede llegar a experimentar, sentía la presión de una mandíbula en su cuello y la corriente de un líquido tibio bajando…escapándose de su cuerpo, su fuerza se desvanecía conforme el dolor aumentaba…y vaya que lo hacía, hubiera cambiado la muerte desde el primer segundo, con tal de que desapareciera tal sensación, el tiempo siguió su curso y se sumió en la oscuridad, no solo la de la cueva, no…en su interior había desaparecido todo rastro de su humanidad, no recordó el calor de un dulce hogar, ni el canto de las aves por las mañanas, no recordó su nombre, solo sabía…oscuridad, en lo que fue una eternidad para ese joven en la que olvido hasta el dolor, hubo un momento donde todo aquello que significo para él fue regresado y transformado en la agonía más profunda, ahora cambiaria ese dolor por el primero que sintió, el fuego lo consumía y no supo cómo fue que estaba despierto, creyó con ingenuidad que había sido una pesadilla, una oscura y terrible pesadilla y que entonces regresaría a los brazos de su esposa mientras su pequeña se hacía un espacio entre ellos al amanecer…pero no había sido una pesadilla, había sido real y él ya no era lo que alguna vez fue... algo había cambiado en él para siempre, su corazón ya no latía , sin embargo no había muerto, su garganta le quemaba y no podía pensar en algo más que en ceder ante la sed que sentía, una luz entre las rocas le anuncio que afuera había amanecido, salió como pudo y entre las rocas un riachuelo conducía agua dulce, bebió y bebió pero la sed seguía ahí, sintió que en vez de que él liquido le provocara bienestar le provocaba más sed, se sintió desesperado y regreso a su refugio, de entre las sombras podía distinguir perfectamente la figura de un hombre, un hombre viejo y pálido como la nieve, su mirada clavada en sus ojos y su boca en una mueca de disgusto

—¿Quién eres tú?— _preguntó el joven_— ¿tú me hiciste esto?— _dijo señalando su garganta, de repente comenzaba a recordar los hechos antes del cambio…gritos, sangre, dolor… _

—No sabía que podían sobrevivir… debo terminar con esto—_ dijo el hombre atormentado _

—¿Dónde está mi hija?— _pregunto inmediatamente al recordarlo todo, el viejo hizo una mueca de dolor _

—Todo terminara conmigo…mátame joven y después termina con tu vida— _dijo el viejo cansado pero seguro de lo que pedía _

—¡Mi hija!— _demandó el joven , pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar su nariz detecto el preciado aroma que le hizo perder la concentración, lo siguió con cuidado hasta que llego a la orilla de una pequeña depresión entre las rocas, sintió como su espíritu se rompía, su pequeña…sin vida estaba recostada como si durmiese, el olor era cada vez más penetrante y se dio cuenta que el líquido carmesí que se asomaba entre sus ropas era aquello que deseaba, se sintió un monstruo al desearlo, y por un poder aún más fuerte que cualquier otro, resistió la tentación y beso la frente de su pequeña, dio la media vuelta con las manos cerradas como puños e instintivamente saltó colocándose a unos centímetros del viejo _— tu…

—No puedo evitarlo— _dijo él viejo—_ ayúdame, termina con mi sufrimiento, no puedo seguir con esto— _dijo él viejo mientras le aferraban del cuello _

—¿Qui..en e-eres tu?

—Mi nombre es Rodhn … no recuerdo lo que era antes, si es que fui algo, y no puedo evitarlo, he huido de toda la sociedad durante cientos de años, pero…ella me llama— _dijo el viejo temblando _

—¿Hay más como tú?

—¿Y cómo tú?— _respondió el viejo_— no, no los hay, no sé cómo es que sobreviviste… nadie lo hace

—¿Cómo termino con tu vida?— _dijo el joven, sintió el peso en las palabras del viejo_ — ¿Cómo termino con la mía?

—Deberás quemarme, asegúrate que no quede rastro… después sacrifica tu vida de la misma manera, no pertenecemos a este mundo…solo le traeremos caos— _dijo él viejo , el joven lo soltó del cuello y el viejo se sorprendió_

—Tengo que hacer algo antes… pero prometo hacer lo que me pides —_ dijo el joven _

Salió de la cueva con el cuerpo de su pequeña en brazos, escogió uno de sus lugares favoritos y la enterró ahí, aunque el dolor estaba presente no podía derramar lágrimas, y él se convenció de que solo un monstruo no podría llorar ante algo tan terrible, sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, sentía como la tierra se levantaba conforme daba los pasos, en menos de dos minutos ya había llegado a la que fue su choza, percibió el aroma que le llamaba pero cuando busco por el cuerpo de su esposa, este no estaba, detectó el penetrante aroma y lo siguió, se mantuvo entre las sombras, la garganta le quemaba y podía escuchar decenas de latidos a su alrededor, pero él no sería un monstruo, encontraría a su esposa y después terminaría con su vida…

Llego al centro del pueblo donde había una gran figura de piedra sagrada, a su lado la piedra de los castigos, donde aquellos que habían insultado a los dioses eran castigados, siguió el rastro hasta que encontró el cuerpo de su amada, apenas cubierto por mechones de ropa desgastada que le había sido arrancada, y una franja blanca en su frente, señal de que había insultado a los dioses… la rabia y la ira llenaron su mente, comenzó a llegar gente hasta que unos pocos llenaron la plaza, el joven comenzó a escuchar las voces de estas personas pero ellos no hablaban, su cabeza se convirtió en un caos por un segundo, los que repararon en su presencia se atemorizaron y corrieron, pero los que se quedaron comenzaron a decir cosas en contra de la mujer que estaba tirada frente a ellos, las imágenes chocaron en la mente del joven, veía como se burlaban y como maltrataban el cuerpo de la persona que amaba, y no solo eso, descubría las injusticias que habían hecho durante años, podía ver sus recuerdos y la forma en la alardeaban de ello en sus cabezas… la ira, el miedo y la sed fueron uno, ya no podía mantenerse tranquilo sin obtener el líquido, lo necesitaba…lo anhelaba, y estos humanos no merecían vivir, así lo pensó él… si el moriría para mantener la tranquilidad en el mundo, al menos se llevaría algo de ese mal con él.

Y así lo hizo, terminó con la mitad de los espectadores en unos segundos, había una energía nueva en este ser, como si no hubiese líquido que saciara su sed, continuo hasta que termino con todos y cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor, ni siquiera lo vieron venir cuando sus cuerpos caían inertes al suelo, quiso detenerse pero la sed era cada vez más fuerte… cuando regresó en si toda la aldea, niños y mujeres incluso, habían sido exterminados por sus propias manos, y no sentía arrepentimiento por el dolor de esas criaturas, no sentía nada…

Tomo el cuerpo de su esposa y la enterró junto a su pequeña, se giró hacia la cueva e hizo lo que le dijeron, tomó al viejo por los hombros y este no opuso resistencia, dejo que la ira y el instinto lo tomaran una vez más y destrozo al hombre cansado, la fuerza que había adquirido en tan solo unos minutos al beber todo ese líquido carmesí, hicieron que el viejo no tuviera ni oportunidad de lamentarse, lo destrozo y quemó su cuerpo hasta que ni las cenizas quedaron, cuando vio el vivo fuego, y las grandes llamaradas que lo rodeaban, una sensación lo lleno más allá del miedo, él no quería morir, él no estaba listo para desaparecer…

Salió entre las llamas y corrió sin dirección, pasaron décadas y seguía corriendo, cuando la sed le vencía, dejaba que ese monstruo dentro de él se saciara, terminaba con pueblos enteros y después continuaba su camino indefinido, hasta que hubo un momento Bella, donde este joven sintió que su sed estaba saciada y su ira ya no era tan fuerte, entonces sintió el peso de su conciencia, si es que se le puede llamar así al sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba, regresó a la cueva donde todo inicio y se resguardo por un tiempo hasta que la sed lo obligaba a salir, pasaron unas décadas y finalmente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que contrarrestar todo aquello que hizo mal, cuando salió de su escondite y viajo por el mundo, se dio cuenta que había dejado con vida a algunas de sus víctimas, descubrió que ya no era el único ser hambriento de sangre en ese mundo, en unos años, de ser tres vampiros, fueron más de treinta, y así fue creciendo la comunidad de vampiros, seres incomprendidos que deambulaban por el mundo y que la única cosa en la que pensaban era en saciar su sed, el joven contacto a cada uno de estos vampiros y descubrió que era el más fuerte de todos ellos, decidió poner orden y creo una sociedad, una forma de controlar la maldad de este mundo y a su vez para evitar que su especie se encaminara a la autodestrucción, las peleas entre los antiguos clanes eran tan devastadoras como una guerra humana y eran algo que se veía todo los días, el joven quiso que hubiera un equilibro, y aquel que se opusiera… simplemente no tendría espacio en este nuevo mundo…

—¿Tú…formaste a los Volturi? — _pregunté interrumpiendo ignorando mi propio miedo, Devin pareció despertar de su abstraída historia y me miró _

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Bella… necesitábamos orden —_ dijo él _

—Siento lo de tu familia…—_ le dije, simplemente fue una reacción que no pude suprimir al verlo tan conmocionado por algo que había ocurrido siglos atrás _

—Yo también Bella… pero mi historia no termina ahí, viene una parte feliz… — _dijo el vampiro acercándose, tomo mi mano y volvió a perder la mirada_

Pasaron siglos, la sociedad cada vez era más fuerte, pasaron guerras claro está pero solo tenía que aparecer para que estas se detuvieran, no había vampiro que no temiera por mi nombre, entonces la conocí a ella… Yo regresaba después de arreglar un pequeño disturbio que ocurría en las áridas tierras de Egipto, mis fieles sirvientes y segundos al mando Aro y Caius iban delante de mí, no habíamos bebido en muchos días y nuestros ojos estaban oscuros por la sed, atacamos una aldea pequeña, seleccionamos a aquellos humanos que parecían ser menos valorados entre ellos, atacamos a unos de sus prisioneros, cuando salimos de la aldea a unos metros había un pequeño rio, inmediatamente sentí como el aroma me golpeo, era más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación que hubiera tenido en toda mi existencia como vampiro, le pedí a Aro y a Caius que se adelantaran , me observaron confundidos pero jamás se atrevieron a contrariarme así que siguieron su camino, yo avance hasta que el aroma fue más fuerte, lo deseaba, quería llenar mi boca de ese exquisito sabor, entonces la esencia cobro forma, una joven de tez clara y ojos oscuros me observaba desde el agua, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su mirada de sorpresa y temor, salió del agua y yo me puse frente a ella en un segundo, se sorprendió aún más y comenzó a temblar, "no me lastimes demonio" dijo ella con una lagrima cayendo por sus mejillas, entonces me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás, yo deseaba a esta humana y tendría su sangre tarde o temprano, me acerque la tome por los hombros y cuando acerque mi boca a su cuello…me detuve, algo no me permitía lastimarla, no podía perderla, apenas la había conocido y ya le necesitaba, desaparecí al momento, no me gire y alcance a mis sirvientes, escuchaba los pensamientos de Caius y su alegría al pensar que había terminado con la vida de la joven, no hice ningún comentario, pasaron los días y cada vez me era más imposible estar lejos de la joven, me aleje de los míos poco a poco, hasta que me vi siguiendo a la joven como un cazador en busca de su presa, cada noche, cada minuto de sus días me pasaba a su lado sin que ella aparentemente lo notara, no podía leer su mente y eso me confundía, hasta que una noche la seguí al rio, ella se sentó en una roca y metió sus pies al agua templada, yo la observaba mientras ella tarareaba una canción, entonces se giró hacia donde yo me encontraba y me habló _"sé que estás ahí, ¿Por qué no te acercas?"_ me dijo, yo me sorprendí pero no me negué a su petición, camine despacio hasta donde se encontraba y me senté a su lado, ella tocó mi rostro sin avisarme y no había miedo en su mirada, "ya no te temo demonio, te ves…triste, toma" dijo entregándome una rosa negra,_ "¿Por qué estas triste?_" preguntó ella, la sed en mi garganta era fuerte pero aun así pude charlar con ella sin ponerla en riesgo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba contando mi historia a esta frágil humana, y aún más sorprendente me reconfortaba su presencia y sus palabras de alivio, por primera vez en mi nueva vida sonreí esa noche, los días pasaron y no había momento en el que no estuviéramos juntos, ella cada vez se mostraba más cercana a mí, y entonces pude ver como a ella le dolía la distancia casi de la misma manera que a mí me afectaba, poco a poco ella me convenció de que no era un monstruo, de que yo podría ser diferente…y le creí, un tiempo después yo deje a mi sociedad, había dejado a Aro al mando, el no hizo preguntas, pero dentro de la mente de Caius veía como su hambre por el poder lo consumía y como me odiaba por haber dejado a otro en el lugar él creía que le correspondía, me fui con Anwar, la joven, su nombre significaba Luz, y lo era para mí, después de varios siglos en la oscuridad finalmente le tenía a ella, y por primera vez sentí esperanza en recuperar al humano que llevaba dentro, nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte, ella se alejó de su gente y vivimos en paz por varios años, ella tenía veintiséis años cuando ocurrió el milagro… , una tarde ella me dio la noticia, estábamos recostados en la suave arena debajo de la sombra de una pequeña montaña, _"tendremos un hijo"_ dijo ella llevándose la mano a su vientre con una enorme sonrisa, yo me giré sorprendido y confundido, hasta donde sabia los vampiros éramos seres que no podían tener descendencia, yo mismo había probado eso durante los siglos, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado habían concebido, pero había una diferencia, nunca había estado con una humana. Pasaron los días, la idea una vez aceptada nos hizo muy felices a ambos, esperábamos la llegada del bebe con alegría, ella se preocupaba porque según decía el embarazo iba muy rápido, apenas llevaba tres meses y una noche mientras estaba recostada a mi lado se despertó y comenzó a gritar de dolor, las sabanas se cubrieron de un líquido parecido a la sangre, ella me hizo prometer entre su dolor que cuidaría del pequeño que venía, yo no me negué y la ayude a traer a mi propio hijo al mundo, cuando finalmente nació vi como Anwar comenzaba a perder energía, como si aquella criatura hubiera sido lo que la mantenía con vida, le rogué que me permitiera convertirla en algo como lo que yo era, pero antes de que el veneno hiciera efecto su corazón estaba detenido, la perdí el mismo día que nació nuestro hijo… la abracé y sepulté en nuestra choza, escape con el pequeño en mis brazos…aun olía como su madre, me dirigí al único lugar donde pude pensar… me dirigí hacia Volterra, cuando llegue nadie preguntó por la creatura que llevaba en brazos, sentía sus miradas clavadas, y los múltiples pensamientos, horror, miedo, sorpresa. Aro escucho maravillado mi historia, Caius observaba meticuloso al pequeño y entonces lo sentí, su naturaleza resguardada por siglos finalmente se hacía presente, sabía que lo escuchaba… y aun así no le importó, me di cuenta que en tan solo unos años después de mi partida la guardia se había triplicado, ¿Cuántas vidas se habrían perdido?, Caius llamo a una reunión general, me di cuenta que aunque Aro estaba al mando todos escuchaban a Caius con más fuerza, después de años de sobrevivir con sangre animal me di cuenta que mi poder no era el que solía ser, me había debilitado y entonces sentí miedo, la fuerza que había en ese lugar y las ideas de Caius me hicieron resguardar al pequeño, en la reunión se había establecido que tal creatura no se le permitiría vivir y que cualquiera que estuviese de acuerdo con tal abominación moriría con ella, yo aunque trate de forzar los pensamientos a mi favor…fallé, estaba en malas condiciones, no me había alimentado en días, traté de llamar al orden y les recordé que yo mismo ponía las reglas, ¿Cómo podrían negarse ante el mismo fundador de la sociedad? Pero no lo hicieron, Caius dijo que Anwar me había transformado hasta dejarme como una patética creatura que protegía a una abominación, lo miré con odio, y supe en ese momento que todo estaba perdido, me sujetaron entre varios yo aún sentía los pequeños dedos del niño se aferraban a mis brazos, entonces no lo sentí, derribe a más de diez hombres pero otros llegaban y se interponían en mi camino, Aro intento discutir con Caius, le dijo la posibilidad que había en crear una nueva raza, Caius lo ignoro y dijo que la mente de un humano con la fuerza de un vampiro como yo era suficiente razón como para terminarlo, temía y odiaba a esa pequeña creatura, los demás siguieron sus órdenes y me mantuvieron al margen mientras escuchaba los gritos de la criatura, después solo hubo silencio, la ira contenida en tantos años se apodero de mi mente, yo prometí que cuidaría al pequeño, y ahora estaba muerto al igual que su madre, Caius inmediatamente se nombró el jefe de la sociedad que llamó Volturi, le ordeno a Aro que terminara con mi existencia y se aseguró que todos se enteraran de mi fin, Aro y otros vampiros más me llevaron a la zona de castigos, yo ya no podía defenderme, toda razón de existir había desaparecido, cuando estuvieron a punto de dar la orden para terminarme yo cerré mis ojos… _"Anwar allá voy…"_ dije en mis pensamientos esperando, deseando la muerte… nunca llegó , Aro se acercó y me liberó con el poder que aun ejercía, "nadie se enterara de esto me dijo, ayúdame a terminar con ellos" me dijo y comenzó a atacar a sus propios hombres, yo libere la ira en mi interior y en minutos no había rastro de aquellos que me mantenían encerrado, me giré hacia Aro y pensé en terminar su vida, pero ya nada tenía importancia para mí, él se acercó y habló "vete Devin, no estoy de acuerdo con Caius pero no soy tan fuerte como para detenerlo, lo siento hermano" dijo él, era verdad en cierto modo, Aro era el único que parecía tener una mente racional y aquel que guardaba algo más que respeto a mi persona, lo observe confundido y me giré hacia las sombras, desaparecí…— _dijo el mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos cansados, como si pudiera retener las lágrimas que no llegarían _

— esa es mi historia Bella, jamás se supo de mí, cuando me fui todo aquello bueno que había en mi desapareció, murió con Anwar y él bebe, me volví un asesino entre las sombras hasta que te vi venir Bella, vi tu asombroso futuro y supe que mi regresó era inevitable… — _dijo él, comencé a sentir una oleada de tranquilidad, algo que no podía explicarme, él había sufrido más de lo que cualquier humano hubiese soportado, estaba confundida, si quisiera dañarnos podría haberlo hecho ya, pero ¿y si…quisiera ayudarnos?, si odiaba tanto a Caius…_

—¿Por qué regresaste?— _pregunté _

—No es obvio…— _dijo él_— vengo por lo que me fue arrebatado Bella—_ terminó él, y toda mi tranquilidad y esperanza desaparecieron, su mirada fría se clavó en mis ojos y un momento después me tenía en sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama de operaciones, trate de zafarme pero cualquier movimiento era en vano, el ni siquiera me escuchaba, quise convencerle, quise decirle que también creía que no era un monstruo que todavía podía salvarse_

—Detente por favor, Anwar no estaría contenta con lo que haces…puedes cambiar la historia…— _dije mientras lagrimas caían de mi rostro, el me sujeto a la camilla con gruesas bandas en mis brazos y piernas y me soltó, yo no podía moverme, sentí miedo entonces él se acercó hasta mi oído _

—¿No lo vez Bella?, la historia se repite una vez más…solo que esta vez yo obtendré lo que quiero y nadie podrá detenerme— _susurró él—_ pero creo que algo falta para que la historia este completa, hace falta un elemento aquí… Edward tiene que conocer al pequeño y despedirse de ti… no soy un monstruo Bella—_ dijo él y en un segundo acomodó una especie de banda en mi boca que me impidió hablar, sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo y vi como inyectaba un líquido claro, me agite pero estaba tan sujetada que apenas y pude moverme unos milímetros — dulces sueños Bella— me dijo y vi como su figura se distorsionaba y desaparecía, la habitación se movía y oscurecía… "Edward…no lo lastimes, no lastimes a Edward" es lo único que pensé rogando por que escuchara mis pensamientos... _

_**Continuará **_

* * *

_**Notas: Bien espero les haya gustado, es largo pero aqui quise explicar el origen de los vampiros y el porque de la captura de Bella y los planes a futuro de Devin, ¿Donde esta Edward? ¿lograra Devin su cometido?... **_

_**En fin, en un rato mas subo el siguiente capitulo ^^ , me gustaria ver su opinion ^^ , saludos desde Mexico **_

_**Vyanka**_


	20. 20 Acuerdo

**Capitulo 20**

**Acuerdo**

* * *

**Edward POV **

La esperanza se percibía en el aire, casi podíamos tocarla, era como si de un momento a otro la balanza se hubiera equilibrado, cuando Carlisle apareció, seguido de la mayor cantidad de vampiros jamás reunida, sentí la mayor felicidad que había podido experimentar en las últimas semanas…quizá después de todo no tendría que sacrificar a mi alma.

En tan solo unas horas mi padre había logrado por si solo atraer a más de cincuenta vampiros, de entre los clanes Sudamericanos estaban nuestros amigos Zafrina y sus hermanas, pero no solo ellos, estaban también los poderosos clanes unidos del Sur, una sociedad que se creía perdida, era una sociedad que ya hace muchos siglos se dice controlo todo el continente, fueron ellos los que ayudaron a los Volturi a detener los disturbios de la zona cercana a México cuando Benito había reunido su ejército de neófitos, Carlisle me explico que en realidad muchas vidas fueron salvadas por esta nueva sociedad, muchos de los seguidores neófitos fueron entrenados y se les explicaron las reglas, en un acto de sacrificio, esta sociedad desapareció para no alertar a los Volturi de su presencia, Carlisle había logrado lo imposible, trajo a esos que alguna vez sirvieron a Benito y fueron rescatados por la sociedad del sur. Cuando él dijo que visitaría el continente pensé que quizá llegaría a reunir un poco más de quince con algo de suerte, pero cuando los clanes nórdicos, los egipcios incluso los Rumanos aparecieron, fue algo que jamás esperé, Siobham y su clan, Benjamin de Egipto y su pequeño grupo de aliados, los Rumanos y por ultimo una lista de nómadas que hacia muchas décadas no veíamos, Garret el explorador, Alistar el caballero inglés, finalmente logramos junto con aquellos que ya habíamos reunido, la esperanzadora cantidad de noventa y dos vampiros, mas de los que se podría haber esperado que respondieran al llamado, muchos de ellos jóvenes, apenas saliendo de su fase de neófito, pero todos dispuestos a terminar con el régimen en el que se habían convertido los Volturi, descubrimos también la causa de que se unieran… muchos de sus integrantes, antiguos y nuevos vampiros, habían sido tomados y les habían hecho desaparecer, entre algunos recuerdos pude ver con más detalle la forma en la que los Volturi operaban, tomaban a algún miembro en el que veían potencial, lo separaban de su clan y entonces le daban un par de opciones, únete o desaparece en el olvido, eso era sencillo, ahora entendíamos como es que se habían unido tantos vampiros a la guardia. Cuando Devin se enteraba de la situación, ocultaba los rastros de memoria para que no se supiera de la injusticia que se creaba, entonces se cumplía su promesa…todo quedaba en el olvido.

Ahora que Jacob era el líder de la manada me era más sencillo comprender los pensamientos que ellos formulaban, estaban confundidos, pero más que cualquier cosa estaban emocionados por la lucha que se les avecinaba, tan emocionado como Emmett lo estaba. Querían salvar a Quil y Seth no importaba el precio, me sentí sobrecogido por sus pensamientos de hermandad, era una experiencia alucinante escuchar cómo se entrelazaban sus pensamientos y formaban uno solo, como manada, pero al mismo tiempo cada pensamiento era individual, ni si quiera un vampiro podría entenderlo, era…asombroso.

—Edward, debemos hablar— _me dijo Carlisle mentalmente interrumpiendo mi pequeño momento de introspección_ — sígueme —_ agregó y comenzó a caminar, al parecer a excepción de Esme nadie noto nuestra corta ausencia _

—¿Qué pasa Carlisle?—_ dije en voz baja, al separarnos del grupo entendí que lo que el requería necesitaba mantenerse en secreto, me aseguré que nadie escuchara y continúe_

—Te conozco Edward, más de lo que conozco a cualquiera de mi familia, y se por tu mirada y tu actitud que no planeas salir bien de esto… y no dejare que eso pase—_ me dijo en silencio, yo me sorprendí, había ocultado mis propios pensamientos frente a ellos, sabía que en el momento que supieran mis intenciones de llegar hasta la última consecuencia y traer a Bella de regreso en mi lugar, ellos lo evitarían, y no podía arriesgarlo, Bella estaría a salvo… , pero no importaba lo bien que lo ocultará mi padre tenía razón, me conocía…_

—Carlisle…

—Hijo, traeremos a Bella de regresó, a como dé lugar pero no dejare que te sacrifiques, ¿Crees que a Bella le gustaría que la abandonaras de esa manera?, es otra hija para mí, me preocupo su bienestar , y no solo el suyo, de toda la familia, estaríamos deshechos Edward, no puedo perderlos …a ninguno, promete que te mantendrás a salvo Edward, por Bella…—_ dijo él en su mente _

—No puedo asegurarlo, si su vida está en mis manos… yo, sabes la decisión que tomaré

—Harás lo correcto, siempre lo haces — _dijo el tomando mi hombro _

—Puedo prometerte que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en salir a salvo…por Bella—_ le dije _

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward, no me hagas lamentarme de eso, no podría estar tranquilo con mi conciencia

—No lo hare padre— _le dije y me sonrió _

—Vamos, no es necesario que noten nuestra ausencia, ¿ o lo han notado ya?— _preguntó _

—Apenas y lo han notado, pero todos están muy seguros, nunca habían visto a tantos vampiros reunidos, la manada está un poco…ansiosa, además les molesta el aroma— _dije riendo y él sonrió conmigo_

Regresamos a la reunión de vampiros, muchos se saludaban después de siglos de no verse, otros se mantenían alerta alejados de la multitud, llegamos al centro y Carlisle llamo la atención de todos, en unos minutos nos organizamos en pequeñas unidades, los más fuertes y aquellos con poderes iban al frente, había un joven que me intrigo por la forma en el que era protegido, apenas tendría algunos trece años cuando le convirtieron, pero la forma en la que su mirada se clavaba en la mía me hizo preguntarme que pensaba, mi sorpresa fue que no pude leerlo, era un escudo y probablemente muy poderoso, había sido elegido para ir al frente junto a los guerreros más poderosos, estos le mantendrían a salvo mientras el protegía de los ataques mentales que los gemelos podrían hacer en nuestra contra… aunque probablemente contra Devin no serían muy efectivos, pero yo tenía un plan, él sería el adversario con quien tendríamos la peor parte, yo mismo encabezaría el ataque, si podría controlar las mentes al menos le sería difícil si la mitad de nosotros se lanzaba contra él, en ese momento aquellos que hubieran sido controlados, serian hipnotizados por Zafira, ella tenía aquella peculiaridad de mostrar alucinaciones tan reales que los haría perderse mientras los demás luchábamos contra el vampiro más fuerte… era un plan con muchas fallas, pero era lo mejor que teníamos.

—¿Qué pasa Jacob, te asustan las multitudes?—_ le dije riendo, yo me encontraba liderando la marcha, quizá no era el más fuerte pero era el más rápido, a mis costados la manada, con Jacob al frente, sentí como su corazón se aceleraba y sus pensamientos estaban desenfocados _

—Cierra la boca sanguijuela…_— me dijo él, entonces agregó mentalmente "Es Leah, no puedo perderla, ¿Crees que alguien de los tuyos podría mantenerla a salvo?, sin que ella lo note…" _

—¿Confías en mí decisión?— _pregunté sorprendido, el solo se giró poniendo en blanco los ojos, como pidiendo que nuestra conversación se mantuviera en secreto, yo asentí y desaparecí en busca de alguien en quien sabría podía poner esa confianza, mi madre, ella aunque pequeña , podría cuidar de cualquiera que se le pidiese, además no estarían solas, Jacob solo necesitaba a alguien que viera por Leah y saliera de ahí con ella si era necesario, si algo malo pasara, me gustaría que Esme saliera ilesa junto con Leah _

—Edward, ¿todo bien?—_ dijo mi madre rodeándome con un abrazo, sus ojos cautelosos y cálidos_

—¿Podrías hacer algo por Jacob?—_ le dije _

—Lo que sea, ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tranquila madre, es Leah, necesito que no la pierdas de vista…si las cosas se tornan difíciles ¿Podrías tomar la decisión correcta?

—Entiendo… prometo que estará a salvo—_ dijo ella _— cuídate Edward y tráelas de regreso…

—Cuídate mama—_ dije abrazándola, me separé y comencé a avanzar _

—Ahh y Edward— _dijo cuando ya llevaba unos metros lejos—_ pronto veras a Bella y todo estará bien—_ dijo sonriendo, yo le regrese el cálido gesto y regrese junto a Jacob, me observo cuidadosamente_

—¿Y bien?—_ me dijo mentalmente _

—Listo Jake, puedes estar tranquilo —_ le dije , el asintió y palmeo mi espalda _

—No somos amigos pero… gracias Edward, valoro lo que has hecho —_me dijo el mentalmente y sonrió _

—Suerte Jake—_ le dije ofreciéndole la mano _

—Suerte sanguijuela— _me dijo tomando la mano y estrechándola, la soltó un segundo después, grito con fuerza y un segundo después toda la manada entraba en fase, el despliegue fue inmediato cientos de pensamientos cruzando su cabeza y la mía, sabíamos que estábamos preparados…estábamos listos para la batalla _

Nos movimos a la orden de mi padre, nos movíamos como una barrera impenetrable, me gire hacia atrás viendo los rostros que me seguían, esperando que una vez terminada la batalla pudiera verlos una vez más…

Apenas llevábamos unos kilómetros cuando una voz detuvo mi camino…

—¡Alto!— _escuche la voz en mi cabeza, como si fuese mi propio pensamiento…_

—¿sanguijuela?—_ preguntó Jacob deteniéndose, un minuto después la formación se reagrupaba como en un principio _

—Edward ¿Por qué…—_ dijo Carlisle a mi lado hasta que su mirada se perdió, entonces la voz habló una vez más, pero esta vez parecía que todos la escuchaban _

—Edward —_ dijo la voz tomando forma frente a nosotros, un hombre en un traje de etiqueta se puso frente a nosotros, un simple movimiento de su mano y vi como todos se quedaron paralizados _— acércate joven Edward— _dijo él, me giré y vi a la mitad de nuestro grupo con la mirada perdida —_ vamos vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y mucho menos tu esposa, Bella ¿cierto? _— en cuanto dijo su nombre una especie de luz se encendió en mi interior — sí , sí, se dónde está ella, y también quiere verte…veras tiene algo que mostrarte, y yo tengo un trato para ti, así que no hay tiempo que perder, sígueme ahora _

—¿Qué hay de los demás?— _pregunté girándome y señalando a todo nuestro grupo _

—Edward… creo que eres un poco más inteligente de lo que pensaba, ¿Qué podrían hacer frente a mí?, si….podrían vencerme, ¿Pero a qué precio?— _dijo él mentalmente _

—¿Cuál es tu trató?—_ le dije secamente _

—Bien, ya empiezas a pensar claramente, te hablaré de eso mientras avanzamos, vamos ,tenemos que llegar no querrás perderte lo que va a suceder, créeme, es un evento único en la vida…—_ dijo _

—¿Bella estará a salvo?

—Prometo que la veras a salvo— _me dijo el —_ vamos, están a punto de despertar— _dijo señalando a mi grupo—_ ya les he explicado lo que sucede, no temas por ellos, lo que menos necesito ahora es una aburrida batalla sin sentido —_ dijo el comenzando a correr entre los árboles, me gire hacia mi familia por última vez y le seguí en silencio_

…

—¿Cómo esta Bella?, no intentes mentir, sabes que puedo leer tu mente

—Al igual yo puedo con la tuya, ¿Pero no puedes leerme completamente no es cierto?— _dijo él riéndose—_ bien, si en verdad quieres saberlo ella está bien…ha cambiado, y antes de que lo pienses, no, ella no ha sido transformada en uno de nosotros, pero vamos, ¿no te gustan las sorpresas?—_ me dijo, cerré mis manos en puños, su forma de percibir la tensión que yo sentía y transformarlo en un espectáculo me desquiciaba _

—¿Cuánto falta?— _le dije_

—Muy poco Edward, ya incluso puedo visualizar el encuentro— _dijo el cerrando sus ojos — _mi forma de ver el futuro es un poco diferente a la que esa hermana tuya tiene, bastante impresionante su don…

—¿Dónde está Alice?, ella esta…

—Ella está en algún lado cercano, para este momento sabe que estas teniendo esta conversación conmigo, acerca de ella… jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño, Aro piensa al igual que yo que tal desperdicio sería inaceptable…

—¿Y qué hay de Jasper?, supongo que no tiene los poderes para que lo mantengan con vida…— _dije_

—No, no Edward, estas equivocado, el castigo que recibieron Félix y los gemelos ha sido completamente merecido, jamás ordene que se lastimará al controlador de emociones…ese fue un pequeño error —_ respondió, cruzamos la línea de árboles y entonces percibí el cambio, de repente todo estaba tranquilo, los sonidos del bosque habían desaparecido, la tierra se observaba dispuesta caprichosamente, frente a mí una columna de piedra se erguía, para cualquier humano eso hubiese pasado como una simple montaña, a mis ojos era un escondite, una enorme entrada de una cueva relucía al frente — _hemos llegado

Entramos por la gran cueva, la relativa oscuridad nos acechaba, sus pasos seguros como si conociera a la perfección el lugar por donde se desplazaba, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad

—¿Hay alguien más aquí?

—¿A parte de mí?_—respondió él_— hasta hace unos meses solo mis pasos se escuchaban entre estas estructuras, me gusta mi privacidad…, pero pronto no lo estaré— _dijo para sí mismo _

—¿Qué hay de guardias?, ¿Quién cuida de Bella?— _pregunté _

—Los he mandado hacia Volterra, pronto estarán algunos con nosotros, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, lo que viene no puede ser conocido…

Caminamos por largos pasillos y escaleras de formaciones caprichosas, me pregunté si había sido tallado sin la ayuda de las maquinas, él no respondió. Estaba tan ansioso de ver a Bella que casi podría jurar que escuchaba su corazón… Llegamos a un pasillo, las tenues luces alimentadas por luz solar desde el exterior me anunciaban que esta sección había sido preparada no mucho tiempo atrás, llegamos a una puerta de metal, la única puerta con la que nos habíamos topado en todo el aparente rustico castillo…

—Bien, estamos aquí, ¿Quieres escuchar el trato?— _dijo él frente a la puerta, yo lo observé confundido_

—Déjame ver a Bella, y hablaremos después

—No, no Edward, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas, es sencillo, tú te llevas a Bella, tu familia sale ilesa y por consiguiente todos ganamos

—¿Qué pides a cambio?

—Pido lo que me fue arrebatado Edward… no puedo decirte más, pero pronto lo sabrás, es algo que ni siquiera conoces, ¿Por qué habría de dañarte?—_ me dijo, mi mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido, podía sentir que algo no iba bien, las cosas eran demasiado perfectas para ser verdad, para que formar todo este lio si al final no pedía nada a cambio… _

—En eso tienes razón Edward, aunque si fuera un tirano solo tomaría lo que deseo y nadie podría contra eso, mas no lo soy, podrás creer que soy un monstruo, pero intento no serlo, aunque te apoyo, tal vez cambie de opinión… tal vez solo haga lo que quiero y regrese a visitar esos amigos tuyos allá atrás…

—¿Bella ira conmigo y dejaras libres a mis amigos?

—Totalmente

—¿No habrá una lucha?

—Si así lo desean estoy más que de acuerdo con eso, te repito, las peleas para alguien de mi nivel llega un punto en el que se tornan…aburridas— _dijo él , mi mente solo pudo pensar en una solución, tomaría su opción, una vez que tuviera a Bella junto a mí las cosas podrían…cambiar_

—¿Tenemos un trato?—_ dijo el ofreciéndome su mano, sus rasgos macabros se acentuaron en su rostro, una ligera sonrisa asomaba por su comisura _

—Bien…tu ganas —_ dije estrechando su mano_

—Así es Edward…yo siempre gano—_ me dijo sonriendo, se hizo a un lado y me ofreció la entrada a la gran puerta, con cautela camine, mi mente me decía que fuera con calma pero cada célula de mi cuerpo pedía cruzarla para encontrarme con Bella y tenerla en mis brazos una vez más…_

_Continuará_

* * *

_**Espero les guste lo que viene, ¿Como reaccionara Edward con la noticia?, ¿Devin cumplira su trato? , me imagino que ya a este punto saben que es lo que intercambia Devin por Bella.. ^^ Saludos **_

**_Dejen su Review ^^ _**

_**Vyanka**_


	21. 21 Sueño y pesadilla

**Capítulo 21.**

**Sueño y Pesadilla**

* * *

**Bella POV **

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, las imágenes distorsionadas comenzaban a recuperar su forma, sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y se rompería en cualquier segundo, de forma inmediata traté de llevar mi mano a mi vientre…no pude lograrlo, trate de aflojarlas un poco pero mi fuerza no era suficiente, todo se hallaba en profundo silencio, solo mi respiración agitada y el propio sonido de mi corazón era lo que escuchaba…

Sentí una manta sobre mi cuerpo, y respiré tranquila al percibir los movimientos del pequeño en mi interior

—Todo estará bien, tranquilo no pasa nada_—le susurré y como si me hubiese escuchado los movimientos bruscos se detuvieron—_ ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé en tener a alguien a mi cuidado, veras…soy algo torpe, y algo frágil también, pero cuando supe que estabas en camino todo cambio, tal vez no sea la ma..mama del año, y tal vez tengamos momentos difíciles pero prometo ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más allá—_ le dije a mi pequeño bulto, últimamente sentía la necesidad de hablarle, como si pudiese escucharme, hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí—_ pronto estaremos lejos, y no dejare que nada malo te pase, te protegeré y cuidaré como Edward cuida de mí, probablemente estés cansado de escuchar historias de papa, pero si tienes un poco de mí en tu interior lo adoraras tanto como yo—_ le dije y sentí un ligero movimiento, me reí , era como si asintiera_— ¿Quieres escuchar una historia muy linda?, te contaré como lo conocí, eso nos tranquilizará a los dos, debemos estar tranquilos, tía Alice dijo que había esperanza y yo confió en ella, te agradará cuando la conozcas, es algo obsesiva pero siempre estará ahí para ti, oh! Y tienes que conocer a tus abuelos, a Charlie probablemente le dé un ataque si se llega a enterar pero después te querrá como yo, porque aunque aún no te conozco y ya sé que eres la cosa más hermosa del universo…has logrado lo imposible, ve ahora como estoy hablando con alguien que quizá no me entienda pero aun así lo hago porque te quiero pequeño bulto—_le dije, ese era el nombre temporal que le había puesto, no podía referirme hacia él con un nombre aun, no quería hacer esperanzas por si las cosas se ponían mal, no quería tomarle demasiado cariño…era muy tarde, ahora era mi mundo…_

Comencé a relatarle la historia, como es que llegue a Forks y como jamás pensé que ese pequeño pueblo pudiera traerme alguna satisfacción, la vida estaba llena de sorpresas, después de tan solo una mirada de su parte, cualquier cosa anterior a su presencia me era… indiferente, como Edward con tan solo una palabra logro hacerme más feliz de lo que jamás había sido, le hablé también de nuestra familia, los Cullen y los Swan, decidí omitir algunas partes como cuando Edward se había marchado a Volterra al creer que había muerto, y también omití nuestra luna de miel, los recuerdos eran suficientes para mantenerme feliz, pero no creí apropiado que mi pequeño bultito se enterara de esos detalles. Mientras contaba comencé a sentir sueño, la sustancia que me había inyectado Devin me había dejado algo adormilada, y ahora mis parpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, principalmente por el pequeño, aun se movía más que otros días y creí que si tal vez yo me mantenía despierta y tranquila él lo sentiría y se calmaría un poco.

Mientras le tarareaba la nana que Edward había creado, una pobre imitación, no de la manera en que él lo hacía, cuando el sonido salía de sus labios, perfecto, percibí el sonido como una puerta a lo lejos, el chirrido metálico duró unos segundos y desapareció…

—lo imaginaste Bella— _me dije a mi misma, sentía el peso de la sustancia en mis venas, él bebe comenzó otra serie de movimientos que me provocaron cierto malestar, su tamaño quizá era muy grande para el poco espacio que yo le brindaba—_ tranquilo—_ le dije y tararé una vez más, deseé estar libre para abrazarlo y poderle brindar más atención, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse con el pensamiento, comencé a soñar me permití viajar a un mundo donde todo era posible, casi podía sentir que era real… Edward me observaba desde la entrada de la pequeña sala, sus ojos topacio clavados en mis ojos, su mirada cálida y con cierta sorpresa _

—pareces tan…real— _le dije _— te extraño Edward, hay tanto que quiero contarte…—_ le dije y la figura en mis sueños se acercó cuidadoso, fue casi humano, sus manos temblaban y casi podría jurar que lloraría, pero era tan real mi sueño que no derramo ni una lagrima, el Edward de mis sueños se acercó y separó con agilidad las bandas que me sujetaban, pude extender mis brazos con libertad, y para ser solo un sueño se sentía bastante bien _

—Mi Bella— _dijo el uniendo su frente a la mía, yo me levante un poco más y uní mis labios a los suyos…tenía que felicitarme, sus besos eran iguales a la realidad o un poco mejor, tomo con sus manos mi rostro y me observo a los ojos_— ¿Cómo estas Bella?— _dijo él , yo me reí _

—Es un sueño Edward, ¿podríamos seguir con lo del beso?, no había tenido uno tan real desde hace semanas—_ le dije acercándolo más a mí, el me observó con cautela y me sonrió_

—No es un sueño Bella…estoy aquí— _me dijo juntando sus labios, diablos! Si que era un buen sueño, me reí—_ Bella, regresé — _me dijo a los ojos, entonces la forma en la que lo dijo y el brusco movimiento que hizo él bebe en ese momento me hicieron reaccionar, inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre y un grito de dolor salio por mi boca —_ ¿Bella? — _dijo Edward con miedo mientras me observaba cuidadosamente, vio mis manos y después se giró a mi rostro, sorprendido._

—¿estás aquí?...¿no-no estoy so-soñando?—_ le dije de repente alerta, olvide incluso el dolor que había provocado el movimiento del pequeño , moví mis manos y tome su rostro de inmediato, sus ojos estaban clavados en la manta y lo forcé a mirarme—_ ¿Edward?

—¿Bella?, ¿Que…

—Edward, esperaba decirte esto en otra situación, no se las veces que lo he preparado pero aquí voy...— _le dije y respiré hondo_— ha sucedido un milagro —_ le dije y lo abracé—_ tendremos un hijo— _le dije al oído, se quedó inmóvil, para nada la reacción que yo esperaba, ¿y si no le agradaba la noticia? ¿Y si…?_— ¿Edward escuchaste?—_ le dije mientras su mirada perdida se clavaba en mis ojos, pero su pensamiento lejos de aquí, entonces me acerqué y lo bese, al principio fue como besar a una estatua inmóvil, pero después me respondió con ternura, me separé y levante una ceja_

—Bella… eso no es posible… ¿lo es? —_me dijo su vista de nuevo en mi vientre cubierto por la manta, me sentí herida, era un vampiro, todo era posible… aunque prácticamente reacciono como cuando yo me entere_

—Aparentemente es posible, muy posible — _le dije y lleve mi mano a la manta, en un parpadeo su mano me alcanzo y la rodeó_

—¿Puedo?— _dijo sosteniendo la manta, yo sonreí y asentí, fue arrastrándola con cuidado, sus ojos se abrían más cada centímetro que mi vientre era revelado_— Bella, esto es…

—¿imposible?— _le dije un tanto irritada, esperaba…no, necesitaba que le creyera rápidamente, por mi salud mental necesitaba que reaccionara como yo lo esperaba… _

—No, no, ya veo que no lo es pero…—_ dijo el confundido, jamás lo había visto titubear—_es…la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi existencia— _dijo el de repente emocionado, suspiré, se giró hacia mí y antes de que pudiera decirle lo mucho que me alegrará su respuesta sus labios sellaron mi boca—_ te extrañe tanto, no puedo ni imaginar lo que has pasado tu sola, lo siento Bella, no debí dejarte ir, debí haberte acompañado, debí…

—Edward, no… — _le dije y ahora lagrimas cruzaban mi rostro_— no quiero hablarlo, nadie tiene la culpa aquí más que los Volturi, no se te ocurra culparte por esto, si…deseé que estuvieras a mi lado, deseé que juntos lleváramos esto…—_ le dije y el me abrazó_—pero todo eso no es nada comparado con lo que siento ahora que estas aquí

—Te sacaré de aquí Bella, estarás bien, estarán bien— _me dijo al oído _

—Lo sé…espera —_ le dije separándolo un poco de mi—_ no has sido formalmente presentado— _le dije y me giré hacia mi vientre, Edward sonrió y yo no pude reprimir la sonrisa_— Edward, él es bultito, bultito él es papa—_ le dije y palmee mi vientre, entonces sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía_

—¿Bultito?—_ preguntó el pasando su mano por mi vientre con cariño, entonces recargó su rostro y pego su oído, yo acaricie su cabello y le sonreí _

—Bueno… ya podemos pensar en un nombre ¿si te parece?— _le dije _

—No se me ocurre ninguno en específico, lo que tu escojas será perfecto, lo sé, mientras tanto…— _dijo el poniendo su boca cerca de mi ombligo, su fría respiración me hizo cosquillas_— … mucho gusto bultito, yo soy tu papa— _le dijo y beso mi vientre, una extraña sensación más allá de la calidez recorrió mi cuerpo, se giró y me observo con la más perfecta sonrisa que jamás haya visto cualquier ser humano _

—Te ves feliz… _—le dije sonriendo y él tomó mi mano _

—Mis expectativas han sido claramente superadas, esto es más de lo que cualquiera pudiera desear Bella, me has convertido en el ser más feliz de este planeta, ¿tu estas feliz?— _me preguntó, observe mi entorno, quizá las cosas no eran como lo esperaba pero dentro de este mundo extraño era lo mejor que podía haber pasado _

—Mucho…—_ le dije y el se acercó y beso mi frente _

—Vamos…los sacaré de aquí y regresaremos a casa…te amo Bella— _me dijo dándome un suave beso, y me tomo entre sus brazos, yo entrelace mis dedos en su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, cuando Edward se giró una figura apareció aplaudiendo…era Devin _

— Realmente acogedor—_ dijo él y camino hacia nosotros, Edward dio automáticamente un par de pasos hacia atrás—_ no se vayan aun, ¿tenemos un trato no es cierto Edward?, debes cumplirlo… — _dijo el vampiro _

—¿Edward? ¿de qué está hablando?— _ pregunté confundida _

—Vamos Edward ¿no le has dicho ya?—_ dijo Devin_— él bebe se queda conmigo

—No…

—Tranquila Bella, eso no pasará—_ me dijo besando mi frente_— Bella y yo nos marchamos ahora, puedes tomar lo que quieras pero ellos dos se van conmigo—_ dijo Edward a Devin señalándome_

—No, no Edward, no hay tal cambio, un trato es un trato y si eres inteligente deberías de tomar la decisión ahora, ni siquiera le conoces, ¿Qué perderían?, es como si jamás hubiese pasado, ustedes se marchan y continuaran con sus vidas tal y como todo era antes, ¿no lo ves?…todos ganamos— _dijo Devin acercándose, Edward se pegó a la pared tratando de evitarlo, yo automáticamente abrace mi vientre para protegerlo _

—Por favor Devin—_le dije por su nombre su fría mirada me observo fijamente_— no lo hagas… — _le dije y Edward nos observó confundido _

—Pero si joven Bella, lo hago por ti, ¿no entiendes?, o ¿es que acaso no le has contado nuestra pequeña charla sobre lo que le pasa a las madres cuando dan a luz a una criatura tan especial como esta?—_ dijo él, recordé lo que dijo "comenzaba a perder energía, como si aquella criatura hubiera sido lo que la mantenía con vida, ella murió el mismo día que vi nacer a mi hijo"_

—¿De qué está hablando Bella?— _dijo Edward_

—¿Porque no lo ves en mis recuerdos?, adelante Edward lee mi mente ahora que puedes— _dijo Devin, Edward se giró hacia él y cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto de concentración, entonces su mirada cambio y me observó con terror—_ lo has visto, ¿Quieres que Bella tenga el mismo final?, entonces anda…márchense ahora, no irán muy lejos, yo recuperaré a la criatura pero jamás la recuperarás a ella —_ dijo Devin, yo le mire con rencor_

—¿Cómo puedo salvarla?— _dijo Edward_

—Yo puedo ayudarles…sabes mi condición —_dijo Devin _

—No Edward, no lo hagas—_ le pedí abrazándome a su cuerpo, su mirada hacia Devin en un gesto de rencor infinito_

—Bella… no puedo perderte— _dijo él besando mi frente, yo le suplique que me escuchará, pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos—_ sálvala— _dijo Edward secamente con sus músculos contraídos a causa de la ira, yo no podía entender lo que decía, ¿entregaría a nuestro hijo?, ¿tan poco le quería?, lo observé y por primera vez en la vida sentí deseos de hacerle daño, hacerle reaccionar, mi vida no era más importante que la de un pequeño que apenas venía a el mundo, ¿Por qué no lo entendía?—_ perdóname Bella…— _dijo Edward y me recostó en la mesa de operaciones donde había estado, soltó mis manos que lo aferraban con fuerza y me observó a los ojos, jamás vi tanto dolor en su mirada_

—No hay tiempo que perder, el momento está cerca…—_ dijo Devin cerrando los ojos, su mirada, sospeché en el futuro… _

—Todo estará bien —_ me dijo Edward al oído, Devin hizo una mueca de disgusto casi tan instantánea que creí imaginarla, inmediatamente salió de la habitación como si algo de repente le hubiese llamado fuera de esta, me gire hacia Edward y vi que sonreía, me moleste por su actitud, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo se acercó a mi frente y con su mano acaricio mi vientre_— estarán bien…Alice— _dijo el sonriendo, yo le observe confundida un segundo…_

—¿entonces no dejarás que lo tomé?—_ dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que acariciaba mi vientre con cariño_

—Tonta Bella, ¿Cómo podría dejarlo ir?...ya le amo como te amo a ti, no los podría perder a ninguno…—_ dijo el acercándose a besar mi vientre_— lo siento si escuchaste eso, jamás dejaría que algo así te pasara bultito— _le dijo y sonrió, se me escapo una risita y sus labios se pegaron a los míos_

—¿Qué viste en la mente de Devin?— _pregunté _

—No puedo decir mucho, pero Alice me acaba de mandar un mensaje al hacer que Devin lo viera, ella sabe lo que está pasando ahora… tiene un plan, y quiero confiar en la enana…pero no podemos dejar que Devin sepa que lo sé, necesito que piense que el obtendrá lo que quiere, si conozco a Alice como creo conocerla, entendí su mensaje a la perfección, además ha creado una gran distracción— _dijo el riendo_— apenas y Devin nos pone atención— d_ijo pasando su dedo por mi rostro_— siento que hayas pensado que los abandonaría…

—Siento haberlo pensado siquiera—_ le dije avergonzada_— …tengo miedo Edward, no quiero perderlo—_ le dije sincera _

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…estoy aquí — _me dijo y se recostó a mi lado, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, si no fuese porque sabía dónde nos encontrábamos y lo que venía por delante, hubiera jurado que las cosas estaban de maravilla…pero eso solo dependía de sea lo que sea que Alice tenía pensado_

...

Los minutos pasaban y Devin no regresaba, por un segundo creí que finalmente todo había terminado y Edward nos llevaría lejos… me equivoque.

Conforme los segundos pasaban un pequeño pero agudo dolor comenzó a molestarme, era él bebe que se movía demasiado pensé en un principio, pero unos minutos después el dolor ya no era insignificante, me obligo a tomar una postura y Edward lo notó

—¿te sientes bien?—_ preguntó Edward, una delgada capa de sudor estaba en mi frente y yo tomé su mano y la estreche con fuerza esperando que pasará el dolor, su mirada preocupada en todo momento, unos minutos más tarde el dolor desapareció, me acomodé en sus brazos y el quito la humedad de mis ojos con cuidado_

—Estoy bien…va y viene es todo—_ le dije sonriendo pero su mirada preocupada no cambio_— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que debería ir por Devin— _me dijo él—_ fue muy cuidadoso en darme la información para ayudarte, lo necesitamos para que todo salga bien

—Estamos bien Edward, no lo…—_ dije pero el dolor regresó de repente forzándome a detenerme antes de terminar tomo mis manos y dejo que las estrechara… —_ ¿Qué pasa?— le _pregunté luchando contra el dolor _

—Disculpen la ausencia tenia…cosas por arreglar, improvistos de último minuto— _dijo Devin entrando por la puerta , apenas escuche su voz mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar—_ perfecto, veo que ya ha comenzado— _dijo él y lo entendí, no eran simples movimientos, el momento había llegado, mi pequeño bulto nacería_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Les encargo un Review ^^ saluditos!


End file.
